Voltage
by CaribbeanTrinidadian
Summary: Science is explainable , it is simple ' with every action ' there is the certain obvious 'reaction' ,what isn't cool is getting electrocuted while ending up in 'Twilight'. Logical OC decides to stir up the famous love story.
1. Chapter 1

Voltage

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following Twilight characters or any works belonging to HarperCollins Publications, Stephanie Meyer or . I do however; own my fellow OC's. For all future tenses and rights. No copyright intended. All rights reserved.**

* * *

' - inner thoughts.

''- regular thoughts.

* * *

****Prologue****

* * *

_''Only two things are infinite , the universe and human stupidity , and I'm not sure about the former.''-Albert Einstein_

* * *

Sometimes I do unexpected things without thinking of the consequences. Reading books always seemed like a safer choice, where I could explore the vast lands through the eyes of the author.

My imagination always had a way of running away from me especially when I liked to daydream.

Which was an everyday occurrence, I strived for something new to believe so I could stop the wile barrage of emotions that I had to keep hidden way day by day. I tried to keep these emotions bottled up as best as I could, but my best friend always predicted the day that god might smite me if I didn't let our these emotions.

* * *

Music was like chocolate to me, calming to a T, but always left me in a different mood every-time.

Classical music was like an innocent hymn to my soul, I enjoyed it greatly.

I, Melissa Candace Lee, was a 19 year old virgin. I'd like to think that I would be fine with my decision to quell in the life of abstinence, but there were the side effects for staying a saint.

I was afraid to take risks because I had never had a boyfriend ,it's not like I had a disease, it just I had no experience, I found that I had a lot in common with Bella Swan, but there were several differences to name a few.

While her dark brown eyes described were of dark chocolate with long wavy locks to match, I had auburn red highlights in my hair that reached mid-back in loose curls that I kept in different styles of barrettes, clips, scrunches and eyes were chocolate brown to a fault.

I had too many issues to booth, while Bella was sick around blood, I was sick around needles. Just the glint of it made me freak out.

She had a controlling, over-bearing, over-protective, vampire boy-friend who practically dictated her life and treated her like a porcelain doll, I had over-protective, over-bearing parents who were divorced.

Bear in mind, divorces are not a good thing. You best try not to turn your parents on each other; chances are they are already doing it themselves.

While my mother is 'cool' with me having a boy-friend, my father isn't all that optimistic.

My older brother Aidan could care less. He was too busy focusing on him to bother asking me if I had an interest in any guys, or would keep an eye on his friends when they were over at our house.

His friends had an unhealthy like for me; politely I declined any and all of their advances.

Honestly, who would ever continue to date a guy that was trying to control them, not to mention, he was faster, stronger and could read your mind.

I mentally scoffed..._an insane person..._

I wonder if the reason he couldn't read her mind, and his quest to do so, was the only reason Edward ever stayed with her.

Twilight was often very debatable; no girl in her right mind would ever stay with a self-righteous, over-protective prick. He practically told her to stay away from her family, not that Bella was ever close to her parents in particular, she even called her father by his first name, and no daughter would disrespect her father that way.

She insults the town as soon as she arrives, the school and the car her father bought for her even though she fakes the enthusiasm when she receives it.

She is too whiny, too naive and above all too clumsy. _Could she be any more stupid? _

* * *

My fingers tapped wordlessly against the mahogany desk in the library, this week's assignment involved the concept of 'Theory of Relativity' as well as the 'Time Space Continuum.'

You gotta love Science.

I'm not a geek; I'm a nerd …plain and simple. I will not deny my origins of the science, because I believe there was a reason for everything, the proof of the formula was there, and it was just simple theory.

I concentrated on writing down some of Albert Einstein's points of 1939' who would've known that the guy who was a pacifist and strived for peace, what his formula was being used for in this day and age.

He gave his formula to the world on the promise that it would be used for world peace; well the government had other plans as it were.

I finished off my last assignment before putting back the book I had borrowed onto the shelf. I would borrow it at another time. I looked out the window towards the pouring dewdrops as it began falling even harder.

I shrugged on my rain-coat and secured my hair into my hat just in case. I passed Ms. Pat, the librarian and gave a casual wave as I moved to get my bag from the security guard.

Ms. Pat called after me, ''be careful out there Mel.'' I nodded at her politely. She was always caring.

_Believe it or not, people do steal books. _

After securing my satchel I pushed the door opening, immediately I could feel the coldness as it hit my palms with an unknown force. I looked up toward the dark and stormy clouds that looked menacing. I tugged my coat closer to me, I sighed when I barely received any warmth.

I pondered on the comforts of my own home, the fireplace we had in our three story house which only got used during power surges, flash floods, Christmas and horrible weather in general, so I began my walk home, determined to have some hot chocolate with marshmallows as soon I reached home.

What I didn't count on was god finally speaking up that day. _Stupid -smart-intrusive-best-friends and karma ._

I was only seven blocks from my house before I heard it.

It felt like a ripping sound, then the eerie silence you get that gives you goosebumps ,knowing something bad was going to happen…which your instincts are normally spot on.

I wasn't prepared for it at all.

It would seem fate was toying with me…because it shouldn't be physically possible to survive the strike of a lightening, no matter what they say on television, it is not easily explained, you get hit, you are done for.

Then like a baseball hitting the bat, it descended with a blue flash.

I didn't have time to move before I felt the zing of electricity traveling all over my body.

I knew nothing more after that.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoy this all knew twilight story I am writing, this one is too replace 'My Twilight Adventure' in which I deleted. I hope you all review, add to your favorites and generally subscribe to me via fan-fiction alerts. It's time I re-did all my stories, I promise you all, I will update as soon as you review. Tell me what you think with comments.**

**~Caribbean Trinidadian. **


	2. Chapter 2

Voltage

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following Twilight characters or any works belonging to HarperCollins Publications, Stephanie Meyer or fanfiction. I do however; own my fellow OC's. For all future tenses and rights. No copyright intended. All rights reserved.**

* * *

'- inner thoughts.

''- regular thoughts.

* * *

****Chapter 1****

''_No amount of experimentation can ever prove me right; a single experiment can prove me wrong.'' -Albert Einstein_

* * *

**Who ordered the Barbequed Science girl?**

* * *

The first emotion that came to me as I laid on the wet forest floor, and yes I could deduce I was in the forest because I smelt nature, no I have no canine ability, but it smelted cleaner than what I was used to. I was painfully aware that my entire body was nursing a lot of bruises and the occasional twitch told me that I had retained some of the zing from the electricity.

My arms felt heavy, but I bit back a scream as I tried to sit up. I opened one eye to see a whole foliage of green, too much green all around me. It was creepy. And not in the good way, yes it did have well creepy, Halloween was good creepy, because you reaped the benefits of fruition by walking house to house to get candy. I still did it, even though I was now deemed old by the kid population.

I couldn't help my inner child sometimes, just like I loved going into bouncy castles in Coney Island or playing 'Hide N Seek' as well. I called it my defense mechanism, whenever my whole body shut down, my hypothetical inner would come out to play. She was dubbed my dark side because I always seemed to piss people off when I became 'her.' Or the bipolar version of myself, but what else would you think would happen if I kept all my emotions bottled up.

My Dark-Side was dubbed Lem. You could think of it as Ichigo's dark-side 'Ogihci' from Bleach, they caused epic chaos of mad proportions.

This brings me to my current predicament as I was still soaking wet, with my tattered coat in strips as well as my body in massive agony, I wouldn't be surprised if I ran into a bear.

_Worst case scenario, a mountain lion. _

I ran a hand through my hair only to have my hand get stuck taking out some of the twigs and leaves that were stuck in it.

I looked around to see if my satchel had survived, and god seemed to have given me a little liquid luck because, I spotted it only a few meters away.

I breathed in slowly, 'One…two…three.'

I stood up and my knees nearly buckled, apparently one of my legs was really busted up.

_Fudge my Life._

I sighed and hopped my way to my satchel, 'Eureka' I cried out as I snatched it from the ground.

I rummaged through the bag, my phone was missing, I somehow obtained a Nikon Camera and a pair of house keys that didn't look anything like the ones that I had, my Science home-work, which was pretty much useless since it was soggy and a battered first edition of the Twilight Saga.

I saw a blue gleam and pulled out a…passport?

_Why is that even in here? _

''How do you survive and my science home-work doesn't?' I asked out loud.

I flipped through the books for the heck of it; maybe I could burn the pages for a small fire. Watching 'Man vs. Wild' had thought me enough to get through my condition.

I ran through the book, but funny thing is there was nothing in it.

All the bloody pages were blank.

I dropped the book in shock and screamed, ''WHAT IS GOING ON?''

Not my best idea, because I am pretty sure every living thing in the unknown forest heard me.

The last item I saw was my emergency first aid-kit, it had a few bandages, anti-septic, bacterial creams, my inhaler, yes asthma really sucked, and I had it since I was seven.

I couldn't do much for my foot as it was practically broken, so I just stuffed the rest of the contents back into the satchel, I worked on my cuts as well as the gash I got on my forehead, I hissed at the pain, but I still applied the medicine before sealing my wounds.

It was best to treat your open wounds to prevent infection or being brutally mauled by the wild jungle life.

I looked around , besides the green and the moss covered trees, I saw some poison ivy plants ,which I stayed away from, some wild mushrooms that would be fatal to me if I ate them , a few edible leaves, but I would rather not start my life as a vegetarian early if I could help it.

Then I saw something that would make my life a little easier, two medium pieces of branches that would help me elevate the pain in my legs. With an extra branch I used as a walking cane I put away the rest of the strips. -

I quickly used my pocket knife, and cut them off before securing them around my foot and ripping my coat into strips, tying the wood securely to support my foot.

I nodded at my work in triumph, but then I was still limping just with support.

That's when it really got hard.

* * *

When people say they enjoyed camping so much that would do it again, they are obviously lying to themselves.

I really hated walking in this forest.

So far I had seen, trees….tree…. and more bloody trees.

It was like a silent tree sanctuary.

I don't like silences; trust me when I say that I am the queen of random outbursts. I just hate the awkward moments.

So with so many trees I decided that I could do only one thing.

If there was any sign of life in the eerie forest then I would like to know who they are so I can properly great them or at least know what I'm up against.

How do you draw attention to yourself in a large forest such as this you ask?

Simple, you sing.

A song that was so perfect for this…..

I had listened to this song a million and one time because it was Disney…plus I liked Pocahontas.

_You think you own whatever land you land on_

_Earth is just a dead thing you can claim_

_But I know every rock and tree and creature_

_Has a life, has a spirit, has _

_you think you own whatever land you land on_

I could feel eyes on me, whether predator or prey, I wouldn't know, I was too busy getting into Disney, but if they showed themselves in a threatening way, they would find out how hard I could swing.

After my older cousin used to call me 'Mini Bambino' after the great Babe Ruth, not the chocolate bar but the baseball player, '' _Earth is just a dead thing you can claim_

_But I know every rock and tree and creature_

_Has a life, has a spirit, has a name_

_You think the only people who are people_

_Are the people who look and think like you_

_But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger_

_You learn things you never knew_

_You never knew.''_

The winds began picking up, as I sang, it would seem the forest was co-operating with me for a change.

I missed my wind-chimes, the sounds of the bells used to give me a Zen-like effect. Now that I think about it I was feeling a sudden urge of home-sickness, I needed a serious motherly hug.

My mom's hugs were the best. Normally I could pinpoint where I was due to trees, because we studied different types last year in Integrated Science, but I wasn't familiar with these kinds.

_Possibly Maple Wood... No, that couldn't be right._

Soon I spotted some that were familiar, Fir Trees, Cedar Trees, Pine Trees and the ever present Spruce Trees. With all the evidence piling up I deduced that I was somewhere North-West because I was far away from the Suburbs.

It felt like it rained a lot here , it was really cloudy I thought.

_Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon?_

_Or ask the grinning bobcat why he grinned_

_Can you sing with all the voices of the mountains?_

_Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?_

_Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?_

_Come run the hidden pine trails of the forest_

_Come taste the sun-sweet berries of the earth_

_Come roll in all the riches all around you_

_And for once never wonder what they're worth_

I heard a snap, but I ignored all impulses to run away and continued singing.

Aren't I brilliant? I mentally berated myself for my stupidity, ''_the rainstorm and the river are my brothers_

_And the heron and the otter are my friends_

_And we are all connected to each other_

_In a circle in a hoop that never ends_

_Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon?_

_or let the eagle tell you where he's been_

_Can you sing with all the voices of the mountain?_

_Can you paint with all the colors of the wind_

_Can you paint with all the colors of the wind_

Well I guess I got the attention I needed, because who or whatever it was , was standing rigid and wasn't making a move towards me , ''_How high does the sycamore grow_

_If you cut it down, then you'll never know_

_And you'll never hear the wolf cry to the blue corn moon_

_For whether we are white or copper - skinned_

_We just sing with all the voices of the mountain_

_Need to paint with all the colors of the wind_

I sang the song loud enough starting off slowly and quickly building the tempo.

I swung around my cane in the air like baton, '' _and you'll never hear the wolf cry to the blue corn moon_

_For whether we are white or copper - skinned_

_We just sing with all the voices of the mountain_

_Need to paint with all the colors of the wind_

_You can own the earth and still_

_All you'll own is earth until_

_You can paint with all colors of the wind. '' _

I finished off my song luckily that too, because out he stepped.

When I mean 'he', I mean a 'he' as a big ass wolf stepped towards, how I knew it was a 'he', well I find that males are curious and females in any species, will act first then ask questions later.

His fur was of murky grey, I looked at him cautiously, but I couldn't help but feel relieved.

His eyes shone with a hint of amusement as I waved my walking-stock-cane-thingy in mock threat.

He barked a huge…wolf laugh?

I tilted my head to observe him, ''Well…are you going to eat me now…cause I would rather you not play with your food.'' I shouted.

He got on his hunches…and tried imitating a large…dog?

_You've got to be kidding me_

I stepped towards him, and he didn't move, his eyes didn't stray either.

I could spot a hint of amusement radiating off of him.

_I feel like a giant chew-toy._ Where has my life gone?

I patted his head awkwardly and he seemed to …purr.

'Are you a cat or something?' I wondered out loud.

I don't know what compelled me to …but I grabbed his chin that happened to swallow my hand and made him face me, ''Okay Mr. Wolf…can you please carry me towards a road or better yet civilization? 'I asked.

I wasn't planning on him to nod.

'Oka-ay…then'' I said slowly as he suddenly got on his legs wanting me to go on top of him.

'You want me to climb you?'' I asked.

He nodded.

_How do I get myself in these situations?_

I shrugged and climbed onto him, and then he rose on his legs and shot off.

Rationally, I did the only thing a girl in my position would do if she was on top a wolf the size of a monster truck…I screamed…loudly.

I think he enjoyed my torment because he gave out a bark like laughter.

We were going so fast I passed trees that felt like fast paintings.

I felt like I was losing my breakfast.

* * *

We finally stopped and I was very grateful.

I turned around to see the Wolf only an inch from my face, ''Okay…back up wolfy…personal space.'' I hopped back gently. He nudged me and I looked forward after giving him a few gentle pats to the head.

There I spotted it, easier to make out, was a lone police cruiser.

I turned back to the Wolf…but he was gone.

I limped towards the cruiser…my energy was slowly dwindling, I really wanted to collapse.

I still didn't know which state I was in.

But the state I was in, no pun intended, was worse for wear.

I was tired, hungry and in desperate need of a hot shower.

I was only a few paces before I reached the side of the car.

I spotted the police officer in the seat, he busy writing something in his clipboard to notice me...

I tapped his side with my stick and he jumped like he saw a ghost.

He immediately came out the car and …hugged me.

Why was the strange police-man hugging me was my initial thought.

'Excuse me Mr. Police-man… but why are you hugging me?' I asked politely, even though I wanted to hit him with my stick and say something along the lines of 'Homey don't play that.''

Though that would be inappropriate and I would be fined for assaulting a police officer, plus I wanted to see how he responded.

He gave me a look I couldn't decipher before replying, ''don't you recognize me Mel, I'm your Uncle Charlie.''

''Charlie'' I said hesitantly.

I bit my lip, ''Charlie…Swan?'' I looked up at him to see him nod firmly.

_Oh No's._

_No way._

_This can't._

_I can't. _

_Is this even possible?_

_I did get hit by lightning? My rational side argued. _

While I was having an internal debate, my newly dubbed Uncle Charlie was looking at the various emotions passing through my face.

_I don't have an Uncle Charlie._

_He said Charlie Swan, as in Bella's Chief of Police dad, Charlie Swan._

_As in Twilight Chief of Police, Charlie Swan._

_Holy Shit, I'm screwed. _

Dear Kami-sama, what on earth did you do? What in the seven levels of hell, Buddha's left Nuts and Jesus' step-father, is going on?

By the end of all my assumptions, I did the only safe thing I could think off…I fainted.

* * *

**A/N I hope you all enjoyed this chapter; I worked really hard on it. Plus I would like some feedback, a.k.a comments, subscribe to the alerts, I would like for you all to give me some ideas if you have. What would you like happen? Who should Mel awaken to? Should Bella be introduced first or Mel?**

**~Caribbean Trinidadian.**


	3. Chapter 3

Voltage

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following Twilight characters or any works belonging to HarperCollins Publications, Stephanie Meyer or fanfiction. I do however; own my fellow OC's. For all future tenses and rights. No copyright intended. All rights reserved.**

* * *

'- inner thoughts.

''- regular thoughts.

* * *

****Chapter 2****

''_Faith is to believe what you do not see; the reward of this faith is to see what you believe.''-Saint Augustine_

* * *

**Hello Vampirey.**

I felt warm, the kind of warm you feel when you are covered with a lot of blankets and you just don't want to move because you are so very comfortable. I sighed in content as I felt a cool hand press my forehead , I was really delusional but I really didn't care, so with my arms closed, I gently placed my hand on top the one that is still on my head.

'Nice, 'I murmured softly. I hummed before I drifted back to dreamland.

My dreams were a void, but then I start to think about how I got here and I recall the lightening.

I bolt up from my comfy spot and finally open my eyes.

White is not a color I favor upon seeing. I was in a hospital.

I looked at my foot to see that it was hooked up and properly casted.

I didn't see my 'Uncle.' It still unnerved me. I glanced around the room before the curtain that was covering my bed was thrown open.

I set my eyes on a very fine specimen, standing at least 5'11, with his skin as pale as snow, eyes as gold as pure honey was my doctor.

I looked towards him then me then him before I pulled my blanket over my head covering the rest of me.

''Why do these things happen to me?'' I cried silently in embarrassment.

If he is, who I think he is, then that's Carlisle bloody Cullen.

_What do I do?_

While I internally debated on the best course of action, I forgot that one simple thing.

He was a vampire with super hearing and could hear me.

I breathed out slowly trying to compose any ounce of dignity I had left before I peeked out of my blanket.

'Ello' Doctor,' I said using my fake posh accent.

He smiled amused before moving towards me with a clip-board, ''Hello Ms. Swan, how are you feeling?''

_Good now that you're here, _I giggled mentally.

'Mel?' a voice called out to me as I turned towards the sound only to see my Uncle Charlie walking into the room.

'Hi Uncle Charlie,'' I replied lying back down.

'' What's the damage Doc? '' he asked .

''A gash that took around 12 stitches to complete, a broken leg and some minor bruises…and hint of electrocution…'' Carlisle replied.

''Oh not hint of Doc, I did get electrocuted,'' I added.

Uncle Charlie looked at me in wonder as if I had lost my mind, well I didn't lose it, simply misplaced it somewhere.

I grinned at them sheepishly.

''So when can I leave?'' I asked eagerly. I really didn't want to stay in the hospital if I didn't need to.

''Well we would need to keep you overnight for observation, and give you a C.T scan,'' he replied casually.

I wanted to protest but then the nurse walked in with a tray full of needles.

I scrambled further backward, drawing my blanket towards me in fear, ''what are you going to do with that?''

''We just need a few blood samples from you…'' he replied.

Not the needles, I detested it, I loathed it, and it was the scum of the earth.

Screw dignity, I pulled my foot out of the support and stood up on my bed, ''Well as you can see….I am not going to allow you to pierce my skin.'' I said calmly hopping off my bed and using one the wheel chairs that was surprisingly parked next to me, I jumped into.

''You'll never take me alive Copper.'' I screamed manically before I put some serious meaning to 'Hot Wheels.''

My Uncle shouted after me as I raced down the hallway.

Did I mention it really sucked to have a vampire as doctor?

''Let me take care of this Charlie, I'll watch over her,'' said Carlisle.

* * *

It was fun to be in a wheel chair, the thrill of not getting caught by Carlisle was even better.

I could feel a song coming on and I couldn't help this, '' _let's go crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun_

_I know we only met but let's pretend its love_

_And never, never, never stop for anyone_

_Tonight let's get some_

_And live while we're young_

_Woahhh oh oh oh_

_Woahhhh oh oh oh_

_And live while we're young_

_Woahhh oh oh oh_

_Tonight let's get some_

_And live while we're young._'' I loved singing this song, it made me feel free. I could almost imagine Louis now, '' SHE'S MINE.''

* * *

_Gotta love One Direction!_

I found myself on the Cancer ward as I saw some of the helpless souls sitting there in their beds; I felt a tear trickle down my cheek.

It wasn't fear the murders got to live full lives when innocent souls like these children had to suffer, but they fought.

_After all what doesn't kill you makes you stronger._

Just before I cool wheel away, I noticed some light, with a light nudge I rolled myself into the ward.

I found a six-year old girl reading a book about great inventors of the 21st century.

Awe, a girl after my own heart,

I eye-smiled at her before rolling up to her parking by her lamp; her focus was solely on her book.

'Hi,'' I greeted her friendly.

'Hello,' replied her soft voice.

'My name's Mel…what's yours?'' I asked.

She smiled politely before replying, ''Rebecca.''

''That's a nice name, so Becky, what are you in for?'' I asked kindly.

''I need a new kidney …I have some kind of...-c-c-chronic kidney disease .'' She answered. Damn, that's end stage renal disease…one of my best friends in my world was studying to be a doctor, I helped her study while she listened to my problems about life and the boy population in our home-town that were complete dunderheads.

She needed a kidney transplant...I wonder if I can donate one of mine.

''Well I'm sure you'll get one…God is always nice to good people.'' I replied smiling.

It was best to give hope to those who had lost it than to let them lose themselves when you could've done something.

I decided to strike up some casual questions, ''20 questions?'' she nodded eagerly like a cute puppy.

''Favorite color?'' I asked.

''Blue''….''I like red.''

''Favorite food?''

''Italian Pizza'' … ''really…I like fried Gumbo.''

''Favorite Inventor'' I really wasn't hoping for her to answer that yet, but when she did, I thought that I had finally found an apprentice of the Science.

''Albert Einstein'' … ''No way…me too…'' I grinned at her.

''Favorite music?'' I continued.

''Mozart…'' ''Classical …. Wow…I like it as well…especially the symphonies…but I love boy-bands''

She titled her head cutely, her pink head wrap looking like a turban, ''Boy-bands?''

I dramatically gasped softly, ''Boy-bands…you have not lived completely until you have seen it or heard it…'' I contemplated as this was the year of 2004, Bella probably wouldn't be coming until 2005/2006, that is I hadn't screwed with the time-line as I am not to supposed to be here at all .

'Maybe if I were to sing a little of my favorite boy-band, you might like it, ''I suggested.

She pretended to think about it before agreeing.

I cleared my throat before deciding on a nice song that would fit in the mood.

'' _Something's gotta give now_

_Cause I'm dying just to make you see_

_That I need you here with me now_

_Cause you've got that one thing_

I pointed to her as I as sang along, I didn't realize I had an audience because now all the children of the ward was awaken by my singing, I did try to sing softly, but they were enjoying it so I continued.

_So get out, get out, get out of my head_

_And fall into my arms instead_

_I don't, I don't, don't know what it is_

_But I need that one thing_

_And you've got that one thing_

Laughter is the best medicine after all, if we can give some of it true music, the world would be a calmer place, I dare not say peaceful as there was still nuclear weapons present.

_Now I'm climbing the walls_

_But you don't notice at all_

_That I'm going out of my mind_

_All day and all night_

I really enjoyed singing back into '2013', I recall that I would put on my large headphones in the night as listen to the music…it would be my own slice of heaven.

_Something's' gotta give now_

_Cause I'm dying just to know your name_

_And I need you here with me now_

_Cause you've got that one thing_

As I finished I turned so I was facing all the children, ''Alright troops, head back to your barracks…get some shut eye,'' I said in my fake general voice. They mainly giggled or laughed but they followed my instructions.

I turned towards Becky, ''I'm gonna go now Becky, I'm an escaped prisoner , well at least until my Doctor Cullen finds me, ''I grinned.

She smiled at me before putting away her book.

''Night Mel,'' she waved as I wheeled away.

''Night Ladies and Gents,'' I called out, ''Night.'' I heard the echoed sound as I closed the door behind me only to run into a solid block named… .

'Hello…Warden…err...Doc…fancy seeing you here,'' I smiled up at him innocently.

''Ms. Swan…I suggest you don't wheel away from me again, you are still in recovery,'' he reprimanded me.

I knew he would do it, but it still felt like I was in school, except my teacher was over 300 years old and could drain me.

I nodded slowly, ''But I had to see ze children,' I said using my fake French accent.

He chuckled slowly before walking behind my wheelchair and wheeling me away.

Well, there were no more chances of me escaping, since he had a tight grip and I wasn't going anywhere, anytime soon.

He scooped me up gently in his arms; I was majorly fan-girling at this point…hello…Papa Cullen …arms. Me. …swoon

_Compute._

_Compute._

_Processing…_

_Processing completed…_

_System failure…_

_Overload._

_Shutting down._

I was practically the color of a tomato farm and turned my head so he wouldn't see my blushing face.

I would rather not have a smug doctor as well…especially if he was a humbled one.

The nurse reappeared behind him holding the instruments of torture; he saw the look on my face and reassured me that everything would be fine.

''Hey doc…'' I looked up as the nurse looked for a vain in my arm.

''Can you?'' I gestured to my other side so I could talk to him better.

''Can…I have a hand?' I asked hesitantly. I really wanted to hold something right now.

He nodded understandingly before holding onto my right hand.

I expected his arm to be freezing like how Bella had described Edward's hands to be in the story…but it was surprisingly warm.

I smiled and continued to hold onto his arm.

''So Doc…got any kids?'' I asked even though I knew the answer.

He smiled before replying, ''Yes I have 5 children…''

''Wow…you don't look older than 23…'' I replied faking surprise.

His grinned at me for some reason, like an inner joke…but I knew what he was thinking that I didn't know, because I already knew what he knew, he just didn't know.

The nurse finished up before leaving to drop my blood off to be tested.

Next were my C.T scans that were inconclusive, whatever the hell that, that means.

Once I was back in my room, I asked Carlisle the question that I had been pondering all night.

''Carlisle can you test me to see if I'm a possible donor for a girl named Rebecca Kowalski.''

He moved toward me, ''is there a reason?''

''I just want to see if I can donate one of my kidneys to her, she's six and if I can possibly save her, I would like to know,'' I said firmly.

He smiled at me for a moment; he was after all the guy full of compassion.

''I'll set everything up,'' he said swiftly walking out of the room.

* * *

The next day…I got the results.

I was shocked.

I was a match.

Sometimes even being a match...there was also a possibility that her body might reject my kidney...but I was willing to take the risk.

That meant little Rebecca could live, I was happy to help.

Of course her family heard the news and rushed to my room to thank you, smother with thank you gifts and watch over me like a hawk.

Rebecca's family were all in the police force, her father was a retired police captain, her oldest brother was in the S.W.A.P, her second oldest was a Lieutenant, her last brother was a normal policeman as well as her older sister.

She was the true baby of the family as her brothers were around age (36-28)

Being hooked up to a machine wasn't fun, but when I woke up to find the constant beeping I nearly ripped out the I.V.

Uncle Charlie thought I did a good deed, so for now; I was a saint in his eyes.

Forks really had gossip hags, because my little deed was now town news.

I politely told Carlisle to distribute all the gifts among the children's in the various wards so I could get the smell of flowers out of the room as well it being too jumbled to breathe properly.

He shot me an amused smile but complied.

The next few weeks, it was a little difficult but I eventually recovered enough but I was told to use crutches.

I felt like an ole person. Carlisle gave me his personal number, because he said I need some leg-therapy.

I took it from him and requested that any more things that came for me in the hospital were to be given to the children; I really had no need for it. They could always need some cheering up.

* * *

I rode in silence into the cruiser as Charlie drove to the house.

It was even more breathtaking in person, the paint was a soft pearl white lined in light lavender.

The mini-cherubs made it look so homey.

I opened the door and Uncle Charlie helped me to step out of the cruiser.

He gently held me by my waist as I climbed the stairs cautiously, well more like hopped.

When I finished my accent to the top ,I opened the door, it was dark, but I flipped the switch and the stairway was illuminated in a soft warm glow.

''You're suitcases should be in the spare bed-room, I had some of Billy's friends from the Reservation help renovate the place for you girls.'' He replied.

I got my own room…awesome.

I just hope my guitar wasn't broken nor my piano. If I knew my parents they would have to take proper precautions to make sure my instruments were sent to me.

These alternate parents seemed to have gotten the memo, all my things were either in boxes or were scattered around the grand piano.

I started to pack away me things, it took me all off four hours but I finished with the last box, adding small knick-knacks, my Micky mouse clock above me door, posters of my favorite inventors, anime, singers and books.

Books…my books especially took at least three extra-large books to unload. It was time-consuming but I was happy for the results.

_There is a place for everything and everything in its place._

I was gradually as I was done, Uncle Charlie knocked on my door before entering my room, a plate with two cheese grilled sandwiches and orange juice.

''Thank you.'' I smiled at him as he looked around the room.

''it looks great,'' he complimented.

''Glad you like…'' I smirked before taking a huge bite of my sandwich.

Grilled cheese was da Bomb.

I finished off my brief lunch before turning to Charlie who was standing awkwardly.

I cleared my throat, ''is there something you needed Uncle Charlie?'' I asked.

''You start your first day of sophomore year tomorrow, 'he hastily replied before leaving.

'Charlie!'' I yelled aggravated.

I huffed in annoyance…school…again.

I was in college…damn it.

I really didn't need to do this.

This morally sucked.

_Why me?_

I still had to use crutches, so in the eyes of the students, I was a crippled new girl.

_Oh joy!_

I flopped on my back looking at the ceiling.

It was time to plan.

Tomorrow would be the first day I would be seeing the Cullen children.

I use the term children loosely as they were older than me in age; they were as old as dirt…no wait...that's Aro.

Tomorrow would be interesting indeed.

* * *

**A/N I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, the next updated will be next week. Please subscribe and add me to your alerts, I hope you comment, because I'll love you forever if you do. Thank you for your reviews so far. **

**~Caribbean Trinidadian.**


	4. Chapter 4

Voltage

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following Twilight characters or any works belonging to Harper-Collins Publications, Stephanie Meyer or fan-fiction. I do however; own my fellow OC's. For all future tenses and rights. No copyright intended. All rights reserved.**

* * *

'- inner thoughts.

''- regular thoughts.

* * *

****Chapter 3****

''_It's amazing that the amount of news that happens in the world every day always just exactly fits the newspaper.''-Jerry Seinfeld_

* * *

**First Days are really a new experience.**

I knew getting up late would be a bad idea, no matter how much I reminded myself of how much time I really needed to familiarize my new surroundings.

Mornings were always a Mitch.

I groaned shuffled with my comforter in which I was greatly tangled in like a spider-web.

I used my good leg to finally kick it off the bed before I looked at the clock, _6:30 a.m._

I blinked to get rid of the sleep in my eye, I really didn't want to move, but I had too. So with a promise to make it up in one of my classes I stood wobbly on my feet before getting ready for school.

Since I was in such a rush I generally paced myself for a certain time before the clock read _6:50 a.m._

Uncle Charlie was waiting for me downstairs as I took the time to carefully hop down. He steadied as I was handed my crutches and a granola bar.

''Thanks Uncle,'' I gave him a small smile.

I would have to make it up to him somehow, ''Hey Uncle Charlie…''

He looked up, ''Yeah Mel…''

''Do you mind if I get some groceries later…your fridge is barren like a wasteland, not to mention your pantry and I draw the line at take-out for dinner,'' I told him crossing my arms.

''Sure…but wouldn't you need a ride to get to the store?'' he asked concernedly.

I waved him off, ''I'll be fine.''

''Let's go.''

He closed the door behind us as I made my way down the steps like the Tortoise that I was, it's not like I wanted to go as slow as snail, but it couldn't be helped.

I might as well have fun with it.

Strapping myself in the cruiser we took off to Forks High School.

The car itself was blaring soft Beethoven, a request earlier that Charlie was even keen on making just so he could avoid the inevitable rebuke I would give him, even though I was his niece, apparently I had the temper of my mother, his baby sister …so it was good to have this advantage…not that I would use it...much.

Charlie instructed me that I had to go the front desk to acquire my schedule which was in another building entirely as he dropped me off to the front of the school…there were some lingering students, but the bell hadn't called yet so I was lucky.

I thanked Uncle Charlie for getting me this far, even though I dreaded walking through those double doors.

The crutches were proving to be a pain, but not as much as the stares I got, I made it to the office in time to accept my time-table.

Ms. Cope, reminded me of one of those 1950's office assistants, with her hair in a cute updo that really framed her face, she wore light framed glasses with clear beads attached to them. She wasn't like a plum, that was one of my expectations, but she exceeded them by far…her light auburn hair complimented her slim figure.

''You have to have all your teachers sign it at the end of every class and drop it back here at the end of the day,'' she said kindly.

I didn't miss the twinkle in her eyes as she looked at me.

I shook my head and proceeded to walk out the doors only to get hit in the forehead.

'Ow' I yelped clutching my forehead.

''I'm so sorry…'' squeaked a voice. I turned my head to glare at the figure only to pause…

I thought about my contingency plan, I think if I were to befriend Jasper now, he would commend me on my strategy as he was the youngest Major in the South before he was by Maria.

Part 1 of Mel's Awesome Plan nicknamed 'MAP' for my amusement only.

I would score on top all my classes, easy enough since I maintained a 4.0 in college, so re-doing High School should be a breeze.

If I can remember it that is…I really hope I didn't create any Time Flux's or Paradox's, cause then I would have a real shit storm.

A hand was in my face, I grabbed it, ''Sorry…I was just trying to…memorize my schedule.''

''It's no problem….I apologize for hitting you…I'm Eric Yorkie.,'' he introduced himself and held out a hand to which I shook.

''Melissa Swan but you can call me Mel if you want.'' I smiled at the eager boy.

''Chief Swan's niece,'' he looked surprised at my declaration. It would seem the whole population of forks wasn't all connected as I thought.

Hell…there was no face-book, no twitter…no Instagram…no Tumblr…no nothing.

No social network of any bloody kind, unless you count a really outdated version of Microsoft MSN.

All my new technology back in '2013' ranging from my MAC PC, I-Pod Nano, and Samsung Galaxy S 3touch screen to my Kindle was gone.

If I was stuck here for the time being I would have to get accustomed to using the primitive versions of the future models.

But at least Steve Jobs was alive, major bonus; the man who revolutionized technology was still alive and inventing. _Score 1 for the Science._

Eric was exactly how Bella described him in the book, eager to help out and overly friendly. I was grateful for it.

He gently took my schedule and looked it over, ''Oh you have Mr. Banner…Biology 1 …would you like me to escort you to the class cause I was heading there for Calculus ?''

I nodded, ''Sure…do you have any sort of journalism clubs, I loved writing back at my ole school…''I trailed off.

His eyes suddenly shone with an unreadable glint, ''I happen to be the Editor of the school paper…we have a spot open if you're interested…'' he grinned.

I smiled pearly white sparkling… Colgate…much love to da toothpaste, '' Brilliant…I can't wait to get started.''

Soon he ushered me to Bio class and waved to me as I walked in.

Mr. Banner was very enthusiastic when he explained Biology and the course outline for the rest of the term.

None of the Cullen's were in my class…but I did meet Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory, they were easy to talk too, once you knew what you were talking about with them ,the rest was easy to decipher, then again my best friend was fashion fanatic back in my time.

Oh how fashion would change in 8 years' time…that it was really sad that I was wearing out of season fashion that was supposed to be 'new' this year. If Kim was here she would scold me, tell me that she was repulsed by my choice of wardrobe or burn my clothes and take me shopping.

She was that dreadful.

I got the signatures of 4 out of my 8 teachers that morning and soon it was lunch.

* * *

Forks High cafeteria, was how I imagined it would be, completely lack of color or any form of creative expression, with rows of tables and chairs and cafeteria personal who looked annoyed.

I had gone over the night before the things that I needed to know about me…or Melissa Swan.

I was back to being 16 again…that meant I had only my bloody permit and I had to wait a couple of months for my license.

My mother, Charlie's sister, Anna Marie Swan, whom Bella was surprisingly named after, was a 36 year old chef who had her own line of restaurants in Paris, Rome, Italy and her main restaurant in New York, which I came from. My mom made me keep her maiden name however while she married my step-father, Neal Caffrey.

Amazingly, Bella came from Phoenix and could never get a tan…a hot place to a rainy one…and I came from New York…a busy city to a small town. I knew cities like the back of my hand but country...was a different story...especially suburban country.

I could almost feel myself singing Journey's 'Don't Stop Believing.'

I refrained though, I joined the line to get my lunch since I barely had any breakfast, I grabbed a chocolate pudding, a slice of pizza, a salad, an apple, a plate of macaroni and cheese and topped it off with a bottle of orange juice.

_O.J…_

Lauren who was the head of the cheer-leading squad gasped at the amount of food on my tray, ''you're seriously going to eat all of that…''

I picked up my tray before waiting on her and Jessica, ''Yep…fast metabolism does wonders…plus what I eat …I lose with exercising…with burns a lot of calories…you should know also …..that eating light as an athlete will not help you because while your body expects a certain amount of protein, calcium and other iron to process…you further weaken your immune system…because you feel weaker after a tedious practice…hence getting sick.'' I finished.

She seemed to ponder for a moment before taking a plate of mac and cheese to add to her salad, Jessica followed suit and they jerked me towards their table where Eric, a girl with glasses who I guessed was Angela Webber, a blonde…maybe Mike Newton…and a dark-skinned boy…Tyler Crowley.

It took a lot of skill to balance a full tray while on crutches but I managed since I used to be a waitress at my cousin's Café.

Eric however, was convinced that I needed help since I looked like a cripple.

I thanked him before I was seated in between Jessica and Angela.

'Hi I'm Angela Webber,' she held out a hand at me, I shook it politely.

''Hello I'm Melissa Swan…'' I turned towards the rest of the table…''But feel free to call me Mel everyone…''

Mike leaned forward as to introduce himself but I interrupted him before he could speak… ''Mike Newton…I know…Jessica told me 'a lot' about you.' I emphasized on 'a lot' just to see Jess's reaction.

I flashed a teasing wink at Jessica who was blushing up a storm when Mike's gaze landed on her then she looked away. Lauren was too busy chuckling but pretended to cough to cover it up.

Tyler though didn't take the hint and decided to use one of the cheesiest pick-up lines ever, '' you may fall from the sky, you may fall from a tree, but the best way to fall... is in love with me.''

I gave him a blank stare before responding, '' the only place i would fall for you would be in your wildest dream or my wildest nightmare. ''

Mike chortled, ''Oh…burn...''

Tyler settled himself with an over-dramatic huff taking a bite of his hoagie.

I smiled and stuck my tongue out at him childishly when he looked my way again. He playfully rolled his eyes before continuing eating.

''Eric what am I supposed to write about this week? I doubt the student body wants to hear about my article on binge drinking…again...''Angela said heatedly to Eric.

I overheard there conversation but I was too busy scarfing down my food to notice his stare though.

''Why don't you ask our new reporter,'' he said interrupting her rant.

''Who? 'She turned towards who he was looking at.

I relished my chocolate pudding with gusto…chocolate was my kryptonite.

'Mel' at the sound of my name I looked up at Angela's questioning gaze, ''Yea?''

''You're our new reporter…?''

I nodded hesitantly, my mouth too full of pudding to answer.

She grinned big, ''so partner…what should we write about?''

I swallowed my pudding before leaning on my hand to think, ''Well my Uncle Charlie is supposed to go fishing this week with his friends down in La Push…we could go there as well…I know some of the kids on the Reservation have this new sport called 'Cliff diving'…some of the students here in Forks are not ballsy enough to try it….we should …and then we should write about it…''I answered.

A little lie on my part, since I hadn't actually visited the reservation, but they didn't need to know that. I hadn't even meet Billy or his son Jacob…yet.

Angela's forehead creased in concentration before she conceded, ''It should be fun…it'll be like on location…'' she tugged on the strap off her Nikon camera, similar to the one I had in my tattered bag.

Eric looked at us, ''Just don't forget the pictures and have fun this weekend…''

''We will,'' we said at the same time.

''Freaky…''Jessica murmured crunching on her salad.

''We'll meet you guys there then, we should be suffering at the beach in La Push as well…''Mike cut in.

Angela and I traded glances, ''we'll meet you guys there-''

''It'll take a while though-'' Angela started

''We need to get some supplies-''I continued.

''Plus it's going to be super cold-''

''Oh, I heard it also has a cool trailer to hike-''Angela turned to me.

''You know I always wanted to see that-'' I said.

''I have a camera like yours…so we shouldn't miss anything-''

''I like the way you think,''- she grinned.

''That's really freaky how you're doing the twin thing and you barely know each other,''-Lauren cut in annoyed.

''Whatever do you mean dear Lauren-''

''It's easy to do, just simple elementary-'' I continued.

''And technique-'' Angela added.

''Plus you must love the Science-'' we finished and hit our spoons together with a cling.

It takes a lot of calculation to do what we just did, but sometimes people really do click like twins even before meeting each other, I could tell I would become best friends with Angela. _She was the Gred to my Forge._

My silent reverie was cut when the outside doors to the Cafeteria was opened.

* * *

There they were…strolling in like they owned the place.

Which I'm sure they probably could've if they wanted to since they lived for decades, had a seer that predict most outcomes…one of them being the lottery and advice on the stock markets.

Before I could stop it I asked, ''who are they?''

''Those are the Cullen's, Emmett, the big brawn looking guy who is built like a football player, he is the brunette who is with the curvaceous Hale Twin, Rosalie…she could be a model, 'Lauren answered enviously before taking a sip of her water.

''The pixie like brunette with the other blonde, is Alice…and Jasper Hale…Rosalie's twin…who are together,'' said Jessica.

''Adopted siblings yes…but not illegal to date...'' I said pointedly.

Angela nodded beside me as we saw the last Cullen trickle in , ''The last only available Cullen, who probably thinks he's all that…is Edward Cullen,'' Jessica finished glaring at the bronze-haired vampire who no-doubt could read her mind from all the way over here.

''Unless he's gay, 'I interjected and Jessica started choking. Mike along with Tyler and Eric were too busy laughing themselves horse too notice, Lauren pounded on Jess, who sipped her water and started laughing herself.

''You know I think you may be onto something, 'Jess said seriously.

''That would explain at lot actually…''Lauren added glancing at the Cullen table that was surprisingly silent…though Jasper was sporting a wide smirk that matched his sisters…Alice's shoulders were visibly shaking with silent laughter. Emmett however couldn't contain his booming laughter.

My table wasn't aware what was so funny, but apparently it really got our attention when Emmett fell out of his chair laughing so hard.

I knew that they had heard us…another part of my plan was to subtly draw their attention, which looking on at Emmett, was a success.

Edward remained rigid in his seat and glanced my way, I ignored him and continued to finish off my lunch. _That's what you get you ole prude._

* * *

I wasn't counting on having a Cullen in my class until my last period of the day, ''Home Economics,'' to which Alice was my partner in the glass.

''Hi I'm Alice Cullen,'' she said cheerily holding out her hand.

''I know you know who I am already…since I'm new…but since I'll like to make a new friend in this class…I'm Melissa Swan…feel free to call me Mel,'' I replied shaking her hand…which was warm.

_What was up with the warm hands?_

She grinned and we seated as our teacher for this class, Ms. Lawrence, advised on our future projects for this class.

Alice and I throughout the class discussed what we would work on; we decided on a fashion line, I would cheat a little, using some ideas from the future as a reference to complete it. Alice would model it.

''So how are you liking Forks?'' she asked trying to start up a conversation.

''It's different to what I'm used to…'' I replied after a while.

''Well if you need a guide…just let me know…''she said smiling.

I nodded.

The class went on with a lot of conversation between Alice and I, she told me about her siblings, I mentioned that Carlisle was my doctor and that started a new conversation altogether. She even told me about her mom, well…adopted-mother…Esme…

''So you're mom's a designer/decorator?''

Alice nodded, ''Yes…she decorated…practically re-constructed our entire house.''

''Interior decorator…that sounds nice…and you tell me she loves cooking shows, 'I said grinning.

''She's always up to making new dishes…'' _but have no one to make it for_, remained the unanswered question.

''Well…Uncle Charlie…can't cook for squat…and I have to go to the grocery later…do you want to come with…I don't know what to make for dinner…'' I asked.

She smiled and grabbed my hands, ''that would be great.''

''You know since you're mom loves to cook, she should volunteer at the local soup kitchen in Seattle, she wouldn't have to stay and serve there, but she could help make the food then drop it off…they need more people to help donate food and services there…'' I suggested.

She clapped her hands excitedly and screamed, ''She would love that.''

That was all it took to befriend Alice…the results of our friendship however, shifted the balance…and unforeseen circumstances were being made. It would have a massive effect in the coming months…but I would be too late to realize it.

Food shopping with Alice was an adventure; I introduced her to 'Coupons.' She was like an energizer bunny on steroids after that.

Jasper had taken a ride with Emmett, Rosalie and Edwards in Rosalie BMW.

Alice had commandeered…well stolen Edward's Volvo.

I'm guessing she blocked her thoughts from him by thinking something outrageous...so he wouldn't read her mind.

_Smart Cookie, _I internally chuckled.

When I arrived home, with a little help from Alice and her vampire strength, we entered the house to see my Uncle watching T.V eating a pack of chips.

I scolded him and told him I would be preparing dinner.

Alice accompanied my Uncle…she definitely had him under her charm when the night was over.

While I had prepared the pasta, Alice worked on the sauce for pasta. It was delicious.

Alice gave me a hug good-bye and I watched her step into the Volvo driving off.

When I entered my room, I practically collapsed on my bed too tired to move.

Not before I could shower and pass out.

Tomorrow would be completely different.

* * *

**A/N I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I'm happy I'm done, the next update for this is Next Monday…so I'll be updating my other stories on my profile….you all could read those…please subscribe to the alerts. Comment…like…love…review...:) I'll also like to thank one of my reviewers for giving my Tyler's cheesy pick up line, pretty-little-liar-girl70…Kamsahmida….Arigatou!**

**~Caribbean Trinidadian.**


	5. Chapter 5

Voltage

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following Twilight characters or any works belonging to HarperCollins Publications, Stephanie Meyer or fan-fiction. I do however; own my fellow OC's. For all future tenses and rights. No copyright intended. All rights reserved.**

* * *

'- inner thoughts.

''- regular thoughts.

* * *

****Chapter 4****

''_The difference between stupidity and genius is that genius has its limits.-''Albert Einstein_

* * *

**There is a foul plot afoot… **

**Location: Volterra, Italy.**

A loud slam echoed around the room as Chelsea looking so regal clutched Afton as she felt the ties that bonded Marcus to the Volterra shrink. Her mate stared at her in shock as she clutched the place above her chest where her heart laid frozen for more than a two millenniums. Her light brown cascaded past her shoulders, fierce red eyes glinting with a strange light as if unseeing. Afton held his mate as she regained her bearings.

''Are you alright,'' he asked a comforting arm on her waist. She nodded slowly before straightening and heading to the throne room where her masters were no doubt having lunch.

She appeared before the door in an instant just as Heidi had let in a full group of about thirty or so humans without affiliations of any kind. Her power was too attract people so the task was easier handle, some of the guard lingered, Felix and Demetri, Jane and her brother Alec, with the kings on the thrown, Aro in the center clapping gleefully as he saw the new batch of humans.

His eyes took on an unnatural black gleam as he smelled the pumping blood in the air, the daze in which the humans had been put under was snapped as they regained their sentences.

''Welcome to Volterra, where you will not be leaving …''his eye became feral as he stalked towards them.

''Lunch everyone…''he announced as the humans scrambled, their screams bouncing of the walls, he counted ten seconds toying with the humans before they all attacked.

It was over in the blink of an eye as the vampires sucked the humans bone dry, their corpses lying down in horrible disfigured bunches. It was ghastly and anyone with a strong stomach would've been repulsed but they just basked in the scent.

Chelsea pushed past the doors walking swiftly up to Aro, ''Master…I think there is something wrong.'' She announced approaching him.

He held out his hand immediately to which she slipped hers in as Aro's gift activated. His tactile telepathy more advanced than Alice's seer ability was more powerful…he saw what Chelsea was worried about as Marcus's bond was becoming weak day by day so much so that in less than a year it would be gone and any and all control in retaining the lord of war.

''Saint Marcus Day,'' would be approaching soon in a couple of months to celebrate the priest…namely Marcus who drove all the vampires from Volterra.

Aro's eyes glinted as he glanced swiftly at Marcus who had a lost look on his face as always, considering when he lost his mate, he became with-drawn.

''It would seem another mate bond has been established with Marcus,'' he said swiftly pulling away his hand from Chelsea.

''Dispatch Demetri …when you are sure of her location…''he said speaking rapidly, Chelsea nodded.

''It will take time though…there could only been so much places she could be.'' Chelsea added.

''I don't care what you do…I don't care how long it takes…just find her, 'he said sternly.

Caius who had over-heard the conversation regarded Aro coolly as he leaned forward on his arm-rest contemplating the ramifications of what he had heard.

* * *

**Location: Cullen Mansion, Forks, WA. **

Alice dropped the glass vase just as she was handing it to Esme who was feeling to change a few of the décor in the living room.

Jasper caught it in an instant before he stirred his wife to the couch which served more as decoration since none of them really sat on it.

Alice's expression was solid as usual as her vision came to her; it was strange because it revolved around the Volturi.

It came quick just as her eyes became refocused.

''What did ya see darlin? 'Jasper's southern drawl kicked in.

''The Volturi…...''she whispered as he grip on her hand tightened.

''I think they're looking for someone…it's the first time I've had a clear connection to any of them…it's a woman with hair as black as night…it reminds me of Aro's. 'She continued just as Carlisle walked in.

''Anything else Alice, 'he asked concernedly.

She shook her head in a negative.

Edward who had seen what she was thinking asked, ''who would they be looking for…?''

''It has to be someone important…obviously …but for what?'' Emmett replied.

''I have to meet Melissa later…we're working on a project,'' Alice jumped from the couch excitedly as she recalled her new class-mate.

Jasper sent a wave of calm throughout the room feeding off of his wife's positive emotion.

They all lost their sense of anxiousness and sighed in content as the mood was shifted.

Edward suddenly scowled in frustration, ''I don't know why you like her so much…something is wrong with her…I can't even read her mind…''he looked at Alice.

Alice just sent him a smirk as she glided past him calling out, ''you're just mad because she said you were gay.''

Emmett's laughter was heard outside with his vampire hearing picking up Alice's retort.

''Miss Swan…is a rather charming young lady in her own sarcastic, but kind way, 'Carlisle placated.

Edward growled lowly before storming out of the house before peeling out the drive-way in his Volvo at a fast pace, behind his siblings.

Esme turned to her husband, ''I keep hearing about this new resident of forks but what is it about her …that makes her so …special,'' her golden eyes held a mother's warmth as she looked up at him.

Carlisle lifted his chin as he looked up for a moment, ''I don't know myself…you can just sense an aura of happiness radiating off of her…''

''It would like to meet her…''she replied softly.

''With the way of how things are going …you just might…''he said hugging her to him.

* * *

I was dreaming that much was obvious as I looked around the long hallway with grey marble flooring and torches lining the wall every couple of meters by a pillar.

I looked down and gasped at what I was wearing, some sort of dark purple gown lined in gold embroidery and black lace, my feet were covered in some black ballet flats as I traced the long pirate puff sleeves that reminded me disgustingly of the yellow marshmallow dresses I saw in an anime called, ''Ouran High School Host Club,'' back in 2011.

_Who designed this…corpse bride? _I twitched as my feet padded along the ground.

My hair that was normally in wild waves was black as charcoal, straight and reaching to my waist, my skin was pale white.

I was tempted to find a scissors and cut it off, I didn't like long hair too much…it always got in the way.

I was a vampire.

I honestly didn't know where I was heading, but the aura emanating from the place gave me the shivers.

''May…''I heard two pairs of feet padding.

I looked behind two see two women running full speed at me, maybe it was my imagination, but they in front of me in an instant, before two different sets of arms were linked with mine.

''I was looking for you dear sister-in-law, 'said a blonde, who's hair was in loose curls.

I held in my shock as I saw the red set of eyes staring back at me in amusement, they're skin powdery white.

The other woman was a petite brunette, who playfully hit the blonde, ''don't mind Licia, May…''she grinned.

The blonde stuck out her tongue playfully before nudging the brunette, ''Oh, go choke on a cake Dora.''

The newly identified Dora twitched before she retorted, ''Go bite a goat…''

Licia gasped dramatically, '' At least I could cook before I was turned,''

''Only you would say that Licia…but if I recall even animals wouldn't eat who you cooked,''

''Ha ha ha…you think yourself so clever,'' Licia laughed sarcastically.

''I know I'm clever,'' Dora smirked.

''At least my husband isn't afraid of werewolves,'' Licia snapped.

The smirk disappeared off of her face immediately, Dora growled before pouncing on Licia.

They ripped at each others clothes, I wished at this moment I had pop-corn; it was like front row seats to a Diva's match for the W.W.V.E, World Wrestling Vampire Entertainment.

Licia had Dora in headlock before she was back flipped and held up against the wall.

Dora retaliated mercilessly and slammed Licia repeatedly on the wall; I flinched at the big impact.

_That's gotta hurt. _

Faster than I could comprehend what I was doing, I was in between them and had a firm hold on the shoulders on both snarling vampires.

I smiled wide unaware of what was making me do what I was doing, ''Dear sister-in-laws…though it is good to vent once in a while…you're acting like immature peasants, completely un-becoming of your stature.''

There snarling stopped before they looked apologetic.

''Licia…you know the werewolves are practically taboo around Dora, 'I scolded the blonde.

Licia turned towards Dora, ''I'm sorry Dora…May is right…we are supposed to be representing our husbands as the queens of Volterra, I deeply apologize, 'she sent the brunette a small smile.

_Husbands? …say what? I was married. _

I looked down at my ring finger and saw a band of gold that wasn't there a moment ago; it was designed around an emerald gem, surrounded by diamonds which glistened around the torches.

''I apologize as well Licia…I was being childish,'' said holding onto Licia's hand.

I smiled widely feeling almost happy that I made them make-up.

''Now…let's go see our men,'' I grinned as we raced to the throne room.

''Last one there has to drink pig's blood, 'I shouted gleefully.

''Cheater,'' Dora called out.

''You had a head start, 'Licia added.

They caught up to me as we passed other parts of the fortress.

I giggled as we ran; it felt like I was flying, so free and so wondrous.

* * *

Then I fell off my bed on ceremoniously on the floor, my cast leg only pounded off since I had placed pillows on the ground, I liked to role in my sleep.

My alarm clock blared Madonna's ''Open Your Heart.''

I mouthed along the lyrics as I straightened the baby-blue sheets on my bed; I hopped to the windows and pulled back the curtains seeing that it was very dark outside, it was five in the morning.

I had set my alarm clock earlier so I could have time to get ready, fix breakfast for Uncle Charlie and me as well as practice walking without the crutches, I really missed running.

The warm shower cascaded on me with enough force to have me sighing in content as I closed my eyes.

_What did those dreams mean?_

_Who were Licia and Dora…better yet who was May?_

_Why was I a vampire in my dreams?_

_Were these past memories or something more far-fetched?_

_Who was my husband?_

_Why only now that these visions invaded my mind after my encounter with Alice?_

I filed my list of questions until a later date…hopefully Carlisle would have answers…when I was fully familiar with his family enough to trust me with their 'secret.'

Toweling off, I opened the door to my closet, I was a neat packer, since I had a lot of stuff, and I had to create room for my variety of clothes, shoes and accessories.

I decided on wearing blue hip-hugging jeans, which also didn't need to be cut to cover my cast.

I tapped my chin to choose a top, the red or the blue?

After much debate I decided on the red one which was a long-sleeved button up that I cuffed at the links.

I had set-up my computer myself; since Uncle Charlie didn't know what the hell he was doing, adding my printer as well.

The one thing about these old models is that their speed sucked, they were so bloody big and took up most of my computer desk and I could only use them for work.

I would need a hobby to avoid over procrastination. I slapped on my wrist-watch which now read half past five and put on my silver cross chain.

I decided to check my email, while it loaded, I tugged on my brown suede boots, and it would be cold outside.

I noticed my many notifications indicating that I had four emails, after clearing out all the spam/junk mail; I clicked on the first email.

It was from my dad.

It was brief and to the point,

''**Dear Pisello Odoroso, **I paused before looking it up in my Google dictionary in another tab, ''Pisello Odoroso'' meant 'Sweet Pea '' in Italian.

**I hope you reached in Forks safely, don't give your Uncle too much trouble, some money has been deposited in your account, spend it wisely, and keep up the good grades.**

**Love Papa.**

He thought the money could make up for his infidelity; I had read my diary and became quite pissed with my father in this alternate-reality. It was his slut of a secretary he cheated on my mother with.

I typed a brief response,

''**Hello father,**

**I have arrived safely in the town of Forks, I haven't given any trouble to the brother of my mother, please refrain from sending me any money, I have no use for it, I'll be looking up some forms of part-time employment soon to make up for any additional expenses I would require in the future. I will however, use the money that you were so happily to be relieved off, to invest in something productive. My academic career is in no way in jeopardy as it is only the second day of my second year in this new school. **

**Your Daughter,**

**Melissa.**

I laughed after I sent it; he was always annoyed when I spoke so formal, well apparently how Melissa Francesca Armani spoke formerly.

I was the granddaughter of Giorgio Armani, my father was the C.F.O. of his father's company, but they kept the divorce quiet so the media wouldn't get wind of it. My grandfather handled the main offices in Italy, while my father handled the main English branches here in the U.S of A.

Amazingly, being so-fashion forward, I screamed so loud at this revelation, too bad I couldn't divulge my full identity since my mother wanted me to be as normal as possible, in order to do so she shipped me off to Forks. I was then Melissa Francesca Swan.

I couldn't even speak Spanish back in 2013 even after 5 years of high school, but now I had Italian family.

I had no practice in the language; maybe if I was in the company of others, who were fluent in the language, the Italian might kick in…..then like a _BING_…the idea came …_possibly Carlisle_, I mused, I could practice with him.

_Now, there's an idea….the smexy looking Cullen_, I smirked inwardly.

I clicked the next one; it was surprisingly from my older brother Aidan.

''**What's up Chili-Pepper,'' **I rolled my eyes as I began reading.

**How is school? Did you make any friends, wait…who am I kidding, you're the queen of nerdiness, **

_I'm proud to be a nerd,_ I mentally shouted as I continued reading.

**, and I'll be passing in for Spring-break as the college closes here. Princeton is really a pain… not for the subjects that I'm taking, or even the lecturers, just be happy that you took Mom's maiden name, I have to suffer through throngs of fan-girls every day, it's a good thing I have Tony, you remember her right, we went to high together before graduating and going to the same college, well…she's my girlfriend now, she's nice, polite…Mom likes her since she's a great cook, she practically knows when fan-girls are near, you'd call it 'girl-instincts' or 'spidey-senses' or some crap, but Tony is a whiz at hacking the cameras on campus, so you'd get along with all the 'science-talk' you dabble on about, Tony says she wants to see you…I recalled that you met through one of Mom's cooking functions, though I doubt you remember her now, she's gotten much more taller, but still is short compared to my 6'1 to her 5'6 , she grew out her curly brown hair that now reaches in the middle of her back.**

**I hope you are doing well little sis, **

**Love your awesome older brother Aidan.**

I blinked as I finished reading.

It would seem the Aidan of my time/reality was really, really different from this one.

My Aidan was a man-whore, this Aidan was settling down with a girl-friend who I apparently know or knew as it were.

My parents weren't separated in 2013, nor were they considering any divorce, it would take some getting used to.

I hope.

**I composed a quick reply to my 'brother'.**

''**Older bro,**

**I am doing fine and F.Y.I you troll, I have made friends and it's all thanks to my 'nerdiness'. My friends include jocks, even the head cheer-leader; I'm even joining my school paper. So go suck a lemon. I envy that you get to use our last name, I would like to be known for being Melissa Armani again, but I don't however envy the thought of having any fan-boys or stalkers, so I shall stay content for being known as Melissa Swan, I'll adapt as normal, did you know I helped a little girl a few weeks ago, she needed a kidney transplant, I know you'd be berating me right now because I knowingly, gave away a kidney to a stranger, but it was the right thing to do and I saved someone from dying. It was my decision to do so as well, do not and I repeat do not tell mom and dad, I got Uncle Charlie's permission anyway, since he is now my guardian here in forks, so don't throw a fit. **

**Sent me a picture of Tony, she sounds great, I hope you enjoy college, I don't envy attending it at the moment.**

Considering I already was attending it in 2013 and was about to get my degree in Journalism, 'I thought sadly typing.

**See you when I see you. **

**p.s I still hate it when you call me Chili-pepper just because I got most of mom's anger while you got her more passive side. **

**Love your adorable cool nerdy little sister,**

**Melissa Armani now Swan.**

I decided to save the other two emails for after I reached home from the hospital. I shut-down my computer before I padded down the stairs to make break-fast.

* * *

I opened the pantry and placed some bread to be toasted.

I toasted about 8 slices before getting started on the eggs and bacon.

The blue-berry pancakes I saved after I had the bacon plated.

I pulled out the rest of the cutlery, slamming the fridge door close as I grabbed the carton of milk and orange juice. The coffee was done already as I had started the brew early.

I had just finished placing the pancakes in stacks.

Uncle Charlie yawned walking into the kitchen as I was already seated.

''Morning Uncle Charlie, enjoy the breakfast, 'I said pointing my fork to his plate that was full to the brim with food.

He smiled still sleepily before joining me at the table, we ate in silence.

''Billy and Jake…you remember them from the reservation right…- I nodded- …they'll be here tonight to view the big game.'' He said placing the dishes in the sink.

''I'll get the dishes,'' he said as I was finishing off my glass of O.J.

''Thanks, 'I mumbled hopping to the stairs…I would need my crutches.

Grabbing my satchel which contained my books for today's class, I shrugged on my long black winter coat, which was from my grandfather and grabbed my crutches.

I looked at my watch and saw the time, '' _7:15 a.m_.''

I was going to be early, that meant the rest of the crew was probably going to chill in the parking lot before entering the building.

''Let's go, 'Uncle Charlie called holding the door for me; he took my satchel, as I carefully hopped down the stairs which was caked in ...Ice?

I hopped into the cruiser as we were off.

* * *

I was right.

They were all scattering among the cars chatting up in the early morning.

''Mel,'' I had gotten out of the cruiser just as Jess spotted me.

I waved at her as I hopped over.

''Good morning all, 'I said leaning against the hood of Mike's car.

''Mornin',''Lauren stifled a yawn leaning on Jess.

I got a few nods from Tyler who was discussing something with Eric.

Angela linked her arms with mine, ''we forgot to show you the news-room yesterday, so after school, 'she smiled.

I nodded, ''Alright.''

My attention was drawn to the screech of tires just as a Red BMW closely followed by a silver Volvo slid into park.

They stepped out, one by one.

I saw Alice, ''Hey Alice.'' I shouted through me cuffed hands.

She turned towards me just as the parking lot became silent.

It was as if someone put a mute button on all the conversation, cause now all the attention were on us, like they were waiting to see if one of the 'mysterious Cullen' would respond.

Alice didn't disappoint, she sprinted human pace to me with a smile.

''Morning Mel…everyone'' she grinned.

''I can't wait to see you're designs for the project later,'' she continued.

'' Non c'è problema, 'I said sub-consciously.

Unaware, I had just said 'no problem' in Italian.

Alice however caught it, ''you speak Italian,'' she said surprised.

''Family trait, 'I said quickly.

I glanced behind her to see the Cullen's watching our exchange, though they could hear every word we said, I gave them a beaming smile.

Rosalie looked amused, Jasper was smiling back, Edward had a constipated look on his face…or maybe Emmett stole his mountain lion, I chuckled to myself silently.

Emmett…he was broadly grinning.

My friends remained silent, like they lost the ability to speak, I wouldn't stand for it.

''Alice is my partner for HomeEc. ,''I told them.

Angela smiled at her, while Jessica and Lauren were eying her Gucci purse.

The guys were a lost cause; it was like if they saw a veela, they were practically drooling at the prospect of having Alice so close.

I rolled my eyes just as the bell rang.

Alice promised to see me in class before skipping back to Jasper.

The questions started almost as she left.

''You have Alice Cullen as a partner from Home-EC?''asked Tyler.

I nodded amused.

''Did you see her purse?'' Jessica and Lauren said at the same time.

''That's not even available yet? ''added Lauren.

''I know right!'' Jess said hysterical.

''It's an original Gucci'' Lauren began to hyperventilate.

''I don't even think they're available in the States yet'' Jess nodded.

Angela and I sighed loudly as they began to discuss the anomaly that was 'Alice Cullen's Gucci Purse.''

I clearly hopped along with the aid of my crutches with Angela to our Lit class.

We were doing, ''Merchant of Venice.''

The class went on as usual with only hush whispers as the projector was put on.

* * *

Gym was next.

I couldn't play.

It sucked to just watch the 'girls vs. boys' game of Volley-ball.

The girls lost horribly after two games.

Coach Clapp was extremely over-weighted and needed a diet, or serious motivation to do so. I could understand Edwards's thoughts in Midnight Sun after I saw him in person for the first time.

My crutches lay beside me on the bleachers as I lazily leaned on my good leg.

It was truly disappointing.

When I could walk again …properly…I would help the girls kick the boy's asses.

I had Edward in this class, he moved swiftly to deflect within his limit, so he wouldn't give away his speed as to keep the girls from scoring.

I call foul-play…the guys had the unknowing advantage of a vampire.

''Last Game before you can all hit the showers, 'said Coach Clapp blowing his whistle.

Edward shot the ball to Mike who sent it to Eric who made the pass through Lauren who missed to prevent the ball from landing.

_''Hello,'' by Martin Solveig and Dragonette_ would've made an awesome song as the girls finally got into the game.

Angela was the one who I was more surprise by, she used swiftness hitting the ball past Tyler.

Jess high-fives her as Lauren grinned big.

'''Go Angela, 'I shouted ,I had to do something, I was bored.

She shot me a quick thumbs-up before setting herself again.

The next shot was a miss.

Lauren scored again for the girls, pumped by motivation.

Jennifer Ford, a curly-haired brunette hit next passing the ball to Ashley Dowling, a lean red-head.

Jennifer had Biology with me, Lauren and Jessica, with Ashley, Angela and I had Math with her which was taught by Mr. Varner.

The boys weren't winded, but were happy to see the girls could get into the game.

Eric scored next and received multiple pats from the guys.

I watched as the girls gain momentum and the boys got tired.

The last shot however was really what made the girls 'stick it' to the guys.

I mean quite literally.

The ball sailed over the next passing over an astonished Edward, winning us the last game.

I clapped enthusiastically for the girls, '' girls rule boys drool'' I said jokingly at them.

The guys just sighed in defeat, Edward twitched and the girls ran to the changing rooms.

* * *

I waited a few seconds before calmly walking out the class. I didn't expect to run into Rosalie Hale.

''Hello,'' I said waving.

She just stood there staring at me, ''Well fine…Ms. Rude.'' I said annoyed hopping past her.

I continued onward to the cafeteria.

It was lunch.

* * *

''Edward Cullen is staring at you, 'Angela said before taking a sip of her Apple Juice.

''I know I'm gorgeous to look at, why doesn't he just take a picture, 'I said using my best Fran Drescher voice.

_The Nanny was awesome._

Jessica snorted into water before she took a big gulp full.

I could still feel his gaze on me, I just ignored it and carried on eating.

* * *

Alice was waiting eagerly in her seat as I plopped myself beside her.

I took out a black leather bound book that contained sketches of my drawings.

She 'ooh'ed ant 'ahh'ed at the right times, before her gaze looked on a green ensemble made out of silk and black lace.

'This is one of a kind,'' I told her as she looked on in want of the drawing.

The dress was made as a sleeveless green with rose patterns lacing the top part in black.

I was proud of it; apparently I took after the familiar trait for fashion as it seems.

* * *

The News-Room was a medium sized room with a lot of chairs, computers on hardwood desks, random articles lining all around the room, a projector, a T.V and other technological devices in a different part of the room.

Angela showed me my desk which was conveniently next to hers.

Mike did sports with Tyler.

I couldn't wait to write the article this weekend, on Friday I would be visiting Carlisle.

_Yay, for _…my inner purred.

* * *

Charlie didn't pick me up after school. Apparently he forgot.

I hitched a ride with Angela and her mom.

I met her two little brothers, the twins, who were seated quietly playing on a game-boy,they were adorable, had her dark brown hair and eyes.

Angela would look totally great if she ditched the glasses and got contacts, this was the year that more than (2 %) of the world use them, which were technically 125 million people if I remember correctly.

I was greeted by Jacob and Billy Black sitting casually in the living room.

''Hi, 'I greeted calmly.

''Hey…you must be Melissa ...Charlie's niece…''Billy wheeled over to me.

I shook his hand politely before turning to Jacob.

''Jacob…right…you used to play with my cousin Bella if I remember correctly, 'I smiled as he blushed against his his rusk skin.

I headed up to my room after that.

I didn't come down until I had finished my home-work, I prepared the guys some snacks and put in a pot-roast in the oven after seasoning it and added some potatoes to the side.

Jacob watched me cut up ingredients swiftly from the doorway of the kitchen, and I made him carry the tray back to living for Uncle Charlie and Billy as I was done.

* * *

That night I dreamed of the silver wolf I had first met when I had arrived here in Twilight.

I would need a therapist after this was over.

* * *

**A/N I know I promised you guys an update on Monday, but I was feeling to update today since I got some great reviews on this story…I decided on an earlier update. I hope you all subscribe to my many alerts below, comment/review. Have a great week everyone. **

**~Caribbean Trinidadian**


	6. Chapter 6

Voltage

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following Twilight characters or any works belonging to Harper-Collins Publications, Stephanie Meyer or fan-fiction. I do however; own my fellow OC's. For all future tenses and rights. No copyright intended. All rights reserved.**

* * *

'- inner thoughts.

''- regular thoughts.

* * *

****Chapter 5****

''_If you can't explain it simply, you don't understand it well enough.-''Albert Einstein_

* * *

**Esme Cullen and Therapy with Doctor Smexy...cliff-diving for the crazy-minded  
**

Wednesday had Alice and I cutting out the fabric for my designs, it wasn't just the dress, but other things as well, we had convinced Ms. Lawrence to put on a fashion show for our grade, majority vote in the class decided the factor since the entire class was entirely women.

_Girl Power._

Thursday Jacob had come by after I had arrived home; he requested that I tutor him in Algebra, since I actually passed the class already.

I kindheartedly agreed and I schedule him for Sunday afternoons.

I had never given it any thought as to how I would meet Esme, the wife of Carlisle, but I didn't think it would've been today. It was Friday.

After school Angela and I had laid out some question as to ask the residents of 'the rez.'

Once we were finished, I waved her good-bye as I decided to check my last two remaining emails that I hadn't checked on Tuesday.

I also received replies back from my father and Aidan.

I opened up Mom's first.

'**Darling**, I read.

**I hope that you made it safely to your Uncle's make sure he eats and take care of him, I know my brother, since Renee left him taking Bella, it was hard for Charlie, he probably was living on take-out boxes, **and I sub-consciously nodded**. Renee couldn't handle Forks; she had Bella early, so no doubt her new life with this Phil Dwyer, who is a well-known base-ball player and Renee's new boy-friend. I know this, because I know a couple of people who have played for the same league.**

**Renee was always free-spirited, and loved to feel alive. I should know...she was my best friend in High School…Charlie couldn't do that for her…but apparently Phil does. She's your aunt as well as Bella's mother, no doubt Bella is more the grown up of the two, the last time Charlie saw his daughter was when she was 14, which was two years ago. **

**Take care of your Uncle sweetie also I'll be sending you a few tickets to 'Fashion Week 'that is set to premiere for Spring, I'll be catering for it and it's an event your grandfather wants you to attend since he would have other business to attend in France for the same date.**

**Your brother tells me, that he is bringing Antonia, or Tony that he so fondly calls her; she really is good for him. I hope you made some friends; also even if it's against my better judgment, your grandfather requests that you come as yourself meaning, Melissa Armani back on the runway. Neal will be joining me there as well for this event, you'll finally get to see him.**

**Love always,**

**Mom.**

I've still yet to see even a picture of ''Neal.''

Mom had recently married him; I couldn't attend the wedding, but apparently I would be meeting him in person. My lips thinned as I wondered how smitten my mom was to fall for a guy right after she divorced.

I started typing a response rapidly,

''**Hey Mom,**

**I'm fine, you were right about Uncle Charlie, when I first arrived at the house, and I saw tons of take-out boxes, so you were spot on about it. I made friends my first day at Forks High, also joined the school paper, Aunt Renee was your best friend before she married Uncle Charlie, wow…that's news to me. I went shopping, so the kitchen is fully stocked and I am now in charge of all the meals in the house. **

**I met Billy Black…he's nice. You probably know the parents of my friends since you graduated with them before you married Dad and moved away. Does these last names ring-a-bell, Jessica Stanley, Lauren Mallory, Angela Weber, Tyler Crowley, Mike Newton and Eric Yorkie? They are all funny and easily to get along with, you would like them; they don't know that I'm the granddaughter of 'the' Giorgio Armani, that one little detail; I'll save until I know them a bit more.**

**Though the way how fast our friendship is progressing, I might take them with me to 'Fashion- Week' in April. Aidan's Spring Break begins in March doesn't it? , can't wait to see you all.**

**I still can't believe you got re-married mom, Neal better be awesome and a good husband, or I am going to go 'Bruce-Lee' on his butt. **

**Love you lots,**

**Mel.**

I sent it and clicked next on the monitor, it was an email from …Neal.

Surprise …surprise…this should be interesting.

I double clicked and read it,

''**Melissa,**

**My names Neal Caffrey, I'm your new step-dad; I'm not good at these types of introductions, but better in person. I'm 40, four years older than your mom, whom I love dearly, …I apologize for not marrying her right out of the blue, but I couldn't wait…plus it was a spontaneous decision on my part. We are planning to have another ceremony after you come to New York for Spring-Break, since Aidan and his lady-love will be present, I can officially meet you both, and get married the right way. **

I think I 'awed' out loud when he said ''get married the right way,'' it meant that family was important to him.

**I continued reading, 'I heard from your mother that you might bring some friends, can't wait to meet them…if it's okay with them….then they are already invited to the wedding. You are probably wondering what my occupation is, I'm no criminal…I have a clean record…but I am a consultant of sorts for a large corporate agency. I'll have to tell you more about in when I meet you.**

**Sincerely,**

**Neal.**

I smiled after reading it before replying,

''**Neal,**

**No need for formalities, you are already family, you also sound like an okay guy. I am planning on bringing a few friends to 'Fashion Week' in New York. Thank you for taking my brother and I's opinion in the matter of our mother. You've already my approval. I can't wait to meet you.**

**Your eagerly awaiting step-daughter,**

**Melissa. **

I sent it with a smile on my face.

I logged off since I had to leave before I was locked in the building.

I walked through the empty hallway which seemed ominous.

The sky was in an array of colors as I stepped out of the building. The car lot was completely empty except for a lone…Volvo?

_Creepy_, I thought.

My grip on my crutches tightened on as I approached the vehicle.

The windows rolled down to reveal…a grinning Alice?

I sighed in relief.

''Thank god, 'I mumbled before unlocking the door and stepping in the car , I strapped on my seat-belts ,placing my crutches in the back-seat as I glanced at Alice who was swiftly pulling out of the lot.

''How did you-?'' I asked turning toward her.

I wondered if it was her ability at first before she retorted.

''Angela clued me in when I passed her in the hallway heading home.''

''Plus…now you get to meet Esme…she supposed to be helping Carlisle in the ward today, since his regular nurse Greta is out sick with the flu,'' she added.

I nodded as she stepped on the gas pedal, it had no traffic plus Charlie was out working late tonight so I wouldn't have to make dinner until after I reached home.

* * *

The hospital was exactly how I had left it, still reminded me of an all-white, overly sterile morgue.

''You can leave your bag in the car, I'm dropping you home, 'she smiled as I grinned back at her.

I hopped out with my crutches as Alice locked the car.

She led me to the ward where Esme lay in front of flipping through files, organizing them into perfect stacks and writing down a few notes.

''Esme,'' Alice called out, hearing her name, Esme raised her head.

I internally gasped at how beautifully youthful she looked; her hair was the same bronze color if not lighter than Edwards.

Her eyes though honey gold, held the same warmth as her husbands.

I strode forward and stepped in front of her.

''Nice to meet you Mrs. Cullen,'' I smiled at her.

''So you're our new resident of Forks that has been creating such a stir, 'she said jokingly before giving me a hug.

''You remind me of my mom…'' I blurted out.

She looked astonished and confused until I continued… ''Your hugs are warm…plus you remind me of her in some way.''

She smiled divinely as if I had said the world's greatest compliment.

''Carlisle is in the room, just go on in…he's been expecting you…'' she said after a moment.

I nervously laughed before I entered Carlisle's office.

* * *

He was seated on the main chair before standing up and gesturing for me to sit.

I obliged and rest my injured foot comfortably.

''So how are you Ms. Swan,'' he asked moving his hands swiftly over the cast to my ankle.

I huffed irritated, ''I told you to call me Mel, Carlisle…''

''Force of habit, 'he grinned before resuming.

''But in case you're wondering, I'm doing great…it's still a pain to walk with the crutches though,''

''Bear with it for two more weeks, then the cast is off,'' he replied.

''Thank god,''

''Apparently you have won over Alice…she is determined to make a book just for coupons,'' he chuckled.

''What can I say…she's totally beast now that she knows she practically has free ways of getting things under the guise of coupons…it's like automatic sales tickets…''I shrugged.

He placed some pressure on my ankle when I yelped, ''Ouch…still kind of delicate…''

''It would seem that you'll have to go three instead of two weeks with the cast on if you're still getting pain,'' he responded.

''But I don't wanna, 'I whined.

_The cast was such a drag._

He smiled before taking out his clip-board.

He ripped off the prescription before handing it to me, ''these are strong pain-killers, follow the instructions exactly.''

I nodded slowly before taking the paper and putting it into my pants pocket.

I hopped off the table-seat thingy and just as I was about to open the door, I turned to him, 'Hey Carlisle…do you believe in reincarnation?''

He looked baffled before I quickly added, ''you don't have to answer…it's just a random thought.''

I laughed nervously before exiting.

I give a quick good-bye to Esme before I followed Alice wordlessly to the car.

* * *

''Esme likes you, 'Alice told me as I stepped out the car.

''I'm glad,'' I replied…I really was.

''Are you sure you're going to be alright by yourself, I can stay over until Charlie returns'' she said concerned.

''Its fine – I told her calmly-…plus Charlie might be getting back to late…you reach home safely,'' I gave her a quick hug before padding the steps and unlocking the door.

I heard the tires pull out of my driveway just as I flicked on the lights, the house lighting up.

It was _6:05 p.m._

* * *

I hoped to my room, carefully taking out my notes I began some revision for the pop-quiz I would be getting on Monday, I memorized some of the points in Merchant of Venice for English Lit and organized the accessories for the designs and the closest place to buy them.

My two destinations for tomorrow would be La Push then Port Angeles.

One for a job, the other for an assignment.

I jumped when my phone rang; it was Angela when I picked up.

''Ello,'' I answered.

I heard her sigh heavily, ''Thank god you're home, I thought something…''

''I'm fine Ange, …can you meet me at my house for 7, Uncle Charlie likes to leave early, something about 'early bird gets the worm', I shook my head.

''No problem, I already have my bag packed for the hike, my camera charged with an extra U.S.B card as well as my clothes…'' she replied.

''I almost forgot we have to jump off a cliff tomorrow,'' I chuckled.

_How was this going to work, I might sink, since I had a cast on_…I tapped my chin.

''I still think you're bat-shit crazy for suggesting it, but it might be fun…Jess also called to remind me to tell you that the gang will be at the main beach at around 3,'' she added.

''That's fine by me, 'I replied.

''Isaac…Joshua…go to your rooms, 'I heard her shout.

''Sorry…I'm baby-sitting the twins until parents come back from work,'' she apologized.

''No worries mate, 'I said happily using my best Australian accent.

She laughed lightly, ''I'll see you tomorrow Mel.''

''Bye Ange.'' We both hung up.

* * *

I logged back on to my email unaware of another presence surveying my house.

The woods to the back of Charlie's house were facing one of my windows.

I didn't see the bronze haired- figure hanging on the tree, watching me.

I did however feel a shiver as the goosebumps rose on my skin, so I hopped into the shower just as my email finished loading.

* * *

The warm water melted any stress that I had away.

Tomorrow would be the day I would be on 'wolf territory' maybe I would meet my wolf.

I already had an inkling on who is was, since only three wolves were available at this time, Samuel Uley, whose wolf was black as night…Jared Cameron….I didn't know him well enough…but to my knowledge…the last…Paul Lahote…the one wolf who couldn't maintain his temper.

I changed into my pajamas with little difficulty since I only wore an over-sized t-shirt that I had plundered from Aidan.

I re-seated my-self before clicking on the responses I received from Dad an Aidan. I chose Aidan's first.

''**Little-sister,**

**Tony told me to calm down before I could reply, so I wouldn't lose my cool, it worked…her kisses are magical. I grimaced at that but continued to read. I doubt you would like to hear about that though. On to serious matter…ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND?!…**I paused, I could almost imagine him screaming directly at me**, you are so lucky I haven't told mom. You gave away half of your life to a complete and utter stranger…the stupidest and ….and…most noble thing you have ever done. I am proud to call you my sister…you have guts…plus I'm glad the little girl is okay. **

**I think I cried after I realize what you sacrificed, but I understand why you did what you did. I hope you take it easy though, it's a no brainer that Uncle Charlie can't cook, but look after your-self kid, I'm glad you made friends…who know you for your nerdiness before they could get to see the other half of you, that is without the glamor and the riches. I got an email from Neal, who sounds alright…do you like him? Do you think he's suitable for mom? I've got to go now so…see you for Spring Break chili pepper. Keep me posted. Stay safe. **

**Love,**

**Aidan.**

Trickles of tears were on my cheeks as I re-read his email. I wiped it off with the end of my shirt before replying hastily to him.

**'Aidan,**

**Thanks for the concern, but I'm alright. I know you have a reason for yelling at me, but I'll take it in a stride, I was glad to help someone and I'd do it again…even if it were a complete stranger or you. Tell Tony she is a total doll and that mom is practically singing her praises to me, I do expect you marry her in the future, she really is perfect for you.**

I stopped typing for a second feeling a bit parched.

I hopped down the stairs, the light was on as I opened the fridge, and I grabbed a glass, pouring myself a cup.

I sighed as I was satiated, my mouth no longer feeling like the Sahara.

I put back the water bottle before walking back up the stairs.

Charlie had called me to tell me that he would be stopping in at the diner in town where his friend Cora served as a waitress in.

I continued typing from where I left off, ' **Yes my friends are seeing the first half of my life, because I'm actually nerdy in real life…but so is Melissa Armani…I'm both… I also received an email from mom's new husband, I told her I would kick his ass Bruce Lee Style if he was horrible, but then his email shocked me, he sounded like a genuine guy…so I can't wait to meet him. To my knowledge though, he sounds really polite, but meeting him in person is an entirely new ball game, overall if he's a douche…we'll double team him like 'Al Pacino' in Scarface. If he's a true gentleman, I'll approve him. I hope he doesn't look like 'Mr. Bean' though…I haven't seen a picture of him yet. I'll take better care of myself.**

**Give Antonia…hem hem…Tony a hug for me. Hope to see you soon bro.**

**Love your adorable sis,**

**Mel.**

Lastly I grimaced as I clicked on my father's email.

''**Mia Cara figlia,'** 'My Dear Daughter' it read as I continued,

**I am so sorry that I offended, I apologize, but you wound your papa with the formal language. I know it would take a while to earn your forgiveness, because what I did to our family was unforgivable, I doubt your mother had forgiven me yet either, her exact words to me as she signed the divorce papers were, 'I'll only forgive you if our children do.'' **

**Your brother and I are on proper speaking terms, though not as close as we once were, we are working things out. I just wish you would give me a chance to prove it. Your grandfather has told me that you would representing us at the Spring Fashion Show in New York where your mother will be catering too,** I felt a few tears as I read the last the last line, he had written **,****sei ancora mio uno e solo principessa e per sempre sarà il mio pisello odoroso.**

Translated it meant, '' you are still my one and only princess and forever will be my sweet pea.''

I was always a daddy's girl, so it hurt me more when he had done the worst thing and hurt our family.

I continued to read silently, **'hopefully I'll see you soon…when you're ready that is.**

**Love always,**

**Papa.**

I tapped mechanically as I sent him a reply,

''**Papa,**

**It hurt….it hurt a lot, what you did was unspeakable, who you left mom for was even more degradable; you went for the first whore who was only interested in you for money. You gave into your weakness…it disappointed not that you had cheated on mom with that 'creature', I use that term loosely…I have more creative insults, but I would rather save it for in person. I can't forgive you yet, it will take time…but I am willing to give you a chance to make it up to me, I don't know when or how…but sometime. I'll always be your princess dad, nothing could ever change that.**

**Love,**

**Mel.**

I sent it and shut off my computer with a happy smile. I knew not all families were a fully functional one, I was prime example of that, but at least we were working on communication.

I would need to contact my reclusive cousin Bella.

I hopped to my bed before drifting off to sleep.

I said my prayers before doing so however.

* * *

Waking up at 5 in the morning was normal for me on school days, waking up 5 in the morning on Saturday; well someone was just asking to die.

I practically bashed my alarm before growled and sat up blinking away the exhaustion.

I padded back to my wash-room, relieved my 'business' and brushed my teeth.

I took my camera as well as my note-pad before I showered at put on my black bikini top with matching black booty bottoms. I also packed a caramel sarong to wrap around my waist.

I took my resumes that I had printed as a last resort last night.

Charlie was more alive when I padded down the stairs.

He was already buzzing on coffee high…plus it looked as if he had a pack of red-bulls.

It was probably the excitement, he really loved his 'guy' days as it seemed.

I began making a light breakfast; an omelet was simple so I made us a few.

I had thought hard on what to make for Uncle Charlie even if he was going fishing, I settled for some finger sandwiches, crackers with three different types of cheese and four different types of sausages.

I took them out of the cooler as Charlie loaded the cooler on his cruiser.

A 'beep' resonated from the front followed by a loud knock.

I opened the door to Angela's beaming face as she walked in .I handed her a plate knowing she properly rushed and missed breakfast.

''Morning Mel, 'she smiled tiredly.

Someone's not a morning person.

''Morning Ange, Good morning Chief Swan,'' she caught sight of my Uncle.

''Just call me Charlie since I'm off duty Angela,'' he smiled before grabbing the containers filled with food and sealed air-tight with water-proof lids.

She nodded.

I finished off my omelet and grabbed our plates putting them into the sink.

* * *

La Push.

_Who named it La Push? _

_La Push me off the bloody cliffs?_

Angela and I stood awkwardly in front of the trails leading to the cliff.

We cautiously approached a group of guys, all wearing nothing but cut-off shorts, bare feet and shirt-less.

They had chocolate abs.

I wouldn't to lick them like lollies, but refrained from voicing my inner thoughts.

_You know you want to._

_Of course I want too. _

They look so 'scrumdidliumptious', they heard our footsteps, considering shape-shifters had sharp instincts to rival their enemies, the vampires, plus they ran on high temperatures, looked abnormally large like fit wrestlers.

Angela nudged me as I stepped towards them.

''Hi, I'm Melissa Swan…can I have a few moments of your time?'' I asked batting my eye-lashes, using my award-winning smile.

'_Do not jump the werewolves'_ came my new mantra.

Though I knew Paul might enjoy it.

''We are doing an article about 'cliff-diving' for the Forks High School paper, and were wondering if we could interview you all, since you looked to have some experience, …with this new dare-devil sport,'' Angela cut in.

The largest of the three stepped forward, ''you're chief swan's niece?''

I nodded, ''you're Samuel Uley then,'' I confirmed.

''Yes. 'His deep voice replied.

Cue, Swooning.

_Major Swooning._

That voice…was so intoxicating.

I snapped out of it as I had an interview to complete, ''so Sam…what can you tell us about cliff-diving?''

''The locals came up with it one day…and soon a sport sort of started,'' he replied.

Angela turned towards Jared, ''How do you feel when you jump?''

He smiled, ''It's amazing…like you're flying but no…it's really the feel of the jump…'' he said.

I grinned, ''Can you guys give us a demonstration?'

They nodded as Paul walked back a few paces.

I pulled out my camera , swiftly pressing 'ON', then 'Record' which was another silver button, I stood just a few meters from the cliff not too far to miss his stunt and not too close to get in the way.

Angela was busy snapping pictures as soon as he ran.

Paul didn't hesitate and bolted off the cliff by doing a back-flip after gaining some momentum and grinning.

Angela rapidly clicked away as I filmed the whole thing.

'Wow…'I gasped as he hit the water.

Then I sighed when I spotted him swimming to the shoreline.

''Who's next?'' Angela asked jokingly.

I turned towards her innocently, '' we did say we would participate fully in our first field assignment…''

She shook her head rapidly, ''Mel…you…you can't…''she stepped toward me, ''what about your foot? 'She reminded me.

''No worries mate, 'I repeated from last night.

I grinned as I handed her the camera.

Sam stopped me as I had removed my jacket that covering my bikini.

''Yes Sam,'' I looked at him through my lashes.

''Don't do this…you still have to know the full extent of this before you do it and take the proper precautions.''

''There's a first time for everything,' I said cheekily.

I passed Angela just as Paul emerged from the trail soaking wet.

He gave me the once over, his gaze lingering too long on my chest before smirking.

Funny when you do something completely dangerous, you think of the last person you'd wish to see before you die, I however, imagined my theme song.

''Strip Me' by Natasha Beddingfield's lyrics echoed in my head as I passed Paul.

''Be careful,' he mumbled.

Hoping was difficult, but trying to run in a cast was even more of a pain in the ass.

I felt the adrenaline before I darted past Paul at alarmingly rate and jumped.

Falling, though not as cool as I had imagined, was still breezy.

* * *

I hit the water with a loud boom.

Note that what doesn't always go right…will most definitely go wrong.

I realized this too late, when my cast was wrapped around sea-weed.

_Fuck My Life. _

I groaned inwardly as I held my breath.

The weight of my cast was waring me down, it was also peeling off...I'd have to go back to the hospital after this.

Carlisle wouldn't be happy.

Trust these things to happen to me, I only had one active kidney for fuck's sake. No air to my lung...well...that was just difficult.

My vision was growing blurry as I tried to maintain consciousness.

Like a lamp I was out…due to my lack of oxygen.

* * *

_Why isn't she breathing?_

_Try Again?!_

_Mel?!_

_Mel can you hear me?_

_Is she breathing yet?_

I heard multiple voices.

I felt a warm pressure on my chest.

I gasped before spluttered, coughing out the water.

I cursed out loud, ''what in the name of fuckery…-I turned to Angela-…so did you get the footage? - I grinned- …then I was whacked on the head.

''Ow…''I cradled my head.

I looked towards Angela who was huffing; her cheeks looked puffy from crying, my eyes softened before I struggled to stand.

Paul offered his arm as I was hoisted up gently; just as I stood I pulled Angela into a comforting hug.

''Sorry Ange...''I apologized.

''Just make sure …you don't do anything stupid again, 'she said sternly.

I thanked Paul, ''You're like a protector,aren't you?, 'I grinned him before standing on my toes and pecking him before walking away with Angela.

Needless to say we didn't go to Port Angeles; we would save it for another time.

The rest of the gang was there when we arrived.

I had long since changed back before we were all goofing off.

Eric asked me where my cast was I just said, ''It got a little water logged.''

The rest of my Saturday carried on as Angela glanced at me occasionally, she was probably wondering how I was taking my near death experience so calmly.

If she heard that I got electrocuted and lived…then she wouldn't worry too much. She's freak out more.

I was not looking forward to Sunday.

* * *

**A.N I hope you all enjoy this chapter, subscribe to my alerts, check out my other stories, and comment/review.**

**Hey all, I changed a few things in chapters 2,4,5 ,so please don't fret, thanks Remmy, my cool reviewer...and Tianna (^_^) for reminding me to make those imminent changes...I'm no med-student, so thanks for pointing out my mistakes. I thank you...the next chapter will be the start of everything else...stay tune. **

**~Caribbean Trinidadian.**


	7. Chapter 7

Voltage

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following Twilight characters or any works belonging to HarperCollins Publications, Stephanie Meyer or fan-fiction. I do however; own my fellow OC's. For all future tenses and rights. No copyright intended. All rights reserved.**

* * *

'- inner thoughts.

''- regular thoughts.

* * *

****Chapter 6****

''_I have no special talent. I am only passionately curious.''-Albert Einstein_

* * *

**Spring-Break…family unions and more vampires.**

A before spring break I had gotten the chewing out of a life-time by Carlisle.

He was greatly annoyed by me for having disobeyed his orders and…jumping off a cliff.

The article that Angela and I had co-written together was greatly sold out, as every student including staff member of Forks wanted to read our …well…crazy exploits.

The trend of 'cliff-diving' became a popular sport in La Push as the residents of Forks were now aware of it, even tourists visiting from the main capital of Washington , wanted to try it out.

It brought in a lot of revenue for the reservation prompting tours, a new craft store and a Café.

I had sent in my resume in Port Angeles getting a job a 'La Bella Italia,' ironically enough my Italian improved while I worked there.

Throughout the following weeks, I had kept in contact with my family, made a new friend out of Neal.

My constant pass time whenever I visited the reservation was to bicker with Paul. He truly was a funny guy. I got to know Emily, Sam's current girl-friend, who I had saved from the horrid scar that was supposed to mar her face.

The day Sam lost him cool because of some issues, note never to bring up the topic of 'Joshua Uley' around Sam, Emily almost learned it the hard way, but with some divine intervention ,when I was visiting Jacob ,I had run into Emily Young.

It all started when I made an extra-batch of goodies, but I didn't know where Paul lived, who had become like another sibling of sorts, so I went to ask Sam, whose address I had gotten from Billy to go to Paul's.

I heard Sam arguing then I ran to see him shaking in front of Emily, back facing the woods as she tried to calm him down.

I quickly pulled her away just as Sam exploded into his form of a black wolf.

I pulled Emily away just as she tried to convince me that what I saw was still her boyfriend Sam.

I calmly put my hands on her shoulders before she could sputter any more excuses, ''I'll keep the secret …no worries Em…he's still Sam…no matter what he transforms into.''

She gave me a watery smile and thanked me before Sam emerged, my gaze suddenly found the sky interesting, ''I'll see you later Em…see you Sam.''

I bumped into a few things before I headed back to Jacob's.

A week after knowing the 'pack secret,' I was told to join a bon-fire by Billy, who explained the legends that I had read from the books and seen in the movies.

I promised to keep their secrets. I was now ...sort of ...wolf-girl...well honorary ...wolf sister?

I think.

* * *

The day my cast was off, I'm sure every resident from La Push to Port- Angeles could hear my scream of excitement.

I was a bubbly array of sunshine as I joyfully skipped into school.

I had also picked up a martial arts class for one day out of the week when I wasn't working to properly get myself back into shape. I was now training for my brown belt.

The articles that Angela and I did after that, now that I was completely free and no longer seen as a cripple was even more scandalous.

We wrote everything from, ''what you put in,'' to create awareness of the things we consume in our body and the proper ways things should be cooked to avoid food poisoning or diseases.

Eric was ecstatic about it, since it finally gave the 'News-Room' the recognition it deserved.

* * *

The project Alice and I had combined with the entire Home-Ec. Class proved to be successful.

Alice had convinced Rosalie to do hair & make-up for our event.

Though things were still rocky between the supposed 'Ice-Queen' and I, it worked out for the best when Alice told her that I enjoyed cars just as much as she did.

We show cased many of our designs in the Auditorium in front of the student body.

Ms. Lawrence loved my designs and graded Alice and I with an 'A' along with the rest of the class for putting on a great show.

* * *

Fashion Week in New York for Spring Break was a serious pain.

The traffic was awful as usual as I got out of the taxi, accompanying me were Angela, Lauren and Jessica.

They didn't expect a thing, not even when we flew 'Business Class' to get here, I just told them I knew a few people that would get me a good deal on my flying-mileage.

Not even Angela questioned it, but then again looking can be deceiving, I had convinced Angela to forgo the glasses and accept the contacts.

I just told her, that even if the glasses helped, contacts would also help no matter how annoying it was to put in and take out.

The cab-driver helped us out without luggage; I was staying in 'The Plaza Hotel' for my remainder of the trip.

When I got to the front-desk, I was handed my key without question, stepping into the elevator, I knew I couldn't keep up the ruse.

The lobby was grand as always, a few bouquets in large vases all around the room, bell-hops and other staff in neatly pressed green uniforms laced with gold ,with name-tags , hats , white gloves and the crest of 'P' embellished on the front pocket with either a gold regular tie or a gold bow-tie.

'Okay, explain to me…why we are heading to the top floor,'' Jessica asked, hands on her hips, waiting for an answer.

''Yea, even if I begrudge you your secrets Mel, it must've got a fortune,'' added Lauren.

''Plus…the front-desk practically handed you the key without query, which I find odd, they normally ask you a bunch of other questions,'' Angela's eye-scrunched up, without her glasses, she looked more calculative than ever.

I raised my hands in surrender, '' Okay…I'll only answer once we reach in the Penthouse.''

They looked placated by that.

The elevator dinged before the golden doors were opened.

They followed me wordlessly as I pushed in my key-card.

I rolled in my suitcases before I gestured for them to sit in the living-room.

''Okay, 'I started, ''my arrival to Forks was not by my own decision….well regular decision…after my parents divorced, my mother who had custody over me, since my brother was away in College, sent me to live with Uncle Charlie, she made me take his last name, her maiden name, so as to have a normal life away from the spot light and to make it easier on her brother….plus Uncle Charlie really needed someone to look after him, my brother was already enrolled under my original last name, so we couldn't do anything to change it.,-'' Jess interrupted.

''Wait, wait….what is your last name then?''

''Erm…that dress you're wearing, what does the tag on the back say?'' I asked her.

''Tag? 'She looked confused.

Lauren carefully lifted Jessica's hair, and looked at the tag, ''Armani, 'she said shocked.

''Huh….Armani….wait…what…''stuttered Jessica.

''As in …Giorgio Armani…Italian fashion icon…''Angela said slowly.

''You're his grand-daughter, 'Jess gasped out loud.

I nodded slowly.

''Yea…'

''My mother sent the tickets because she is catering the event, also it was easier to get, even if she is remarried, my grandfather still considers her, his daughter-in-law. 'I continued.

''I'm sorry for lying guys…but even being an ''Armani' -I air quoted-, is not all that great…it's only half of my life…the next is the one you've been witnessing through-out, I'm still nerdy, I still love writing my articles…no matter who my family is…you guys are my friends…and you accepted me because of it, 'I finished clenching my hands tightly.

Jess rolled her eyes before she sauntered up to me lightly punching me arm, ''you can't get rid of us that easily you idiot,''I smiled.

Lauren gave me a one-armed hug, ''You're the queen of nerd…-she gave me a peculiar look- ….no wonder you through such a great fashion show with Alice…you already had the experience…,''she grinned.

''But of course,' I fake gasped.

We looked towards Angela, who I considered my best friend now in this world, she let out a sigh before joining us in group hug, ''Well at least now you can be yourself around us…plus I wouldn't abandon you so easily…you had your reason for keeping your secret, 'she replied.

''You guys,'' I gave them a watery smile.

''Enough of this emotional crap,'' I said after a while.

''We have to go meet my mom now.'' I told them as we started un-packing and getting ready.

* * *

The building which they housed the housed the Fashion show, was decorated to impress.

You had to know someone or be in with the richly famous.

I flashed my I.D as the guard let us in through the back.

The girls followed me in side where the sight was utter chaos, models running around trying to get ready.

It had about 20 models.

Lauren was practically foaming at the mouth when she saw the new 'Spring Collection.'

I spotted a familiar body as we made ourselves to the reserved seats; I caught sight of my brother and his girlfriend Tony.

''Aidan,''I squealed running up to him, he opened his arms just in time to receive me.

He twirled me around before kissing my cheek and re-introduced me to Tony.

''Hi, it's nice to meet you…again, 'I again.

''Like-wise…''she smiled brightly drawing me into a hug.

Aidan, was 6'1, had retained the black curls from the Italian side of our family as well as the dimples on both cheeks, he did however get mom's dark-brown eyes, which were a swan trait.

Tony, was just like how my brother described her, very shorter than him, her hair though I imagined it to be longer was styled in loose curls.

My mom soon joined as smothering me with hugs and kisses, ''my baby…''

''Mom,'' I groaned.

She smiled before looking behind me, I saw my friends looking a little star-struck.

I carefully peeled myself from my mother's embrace dragging my friends over to meet my family.

I linked my arms with Angela, who tugged on Jessica …, who pulled Lauren.

''Mom, bro….future sister-in-law –Tony blushed- ….these are my friends from Forks, this is Jessica, I pointed to Jess who waved and grinned.

''This is Lauren,'' I pointed to Lauren who looked dazed on seeing my brother's dimples.

''Laur….-I called-….Lauren…-I waved my hand in her face- ….''She snapped out of her stupor and shyly waved.

''Finally this is Angela….'' Angela was drawn into a surprised hug by my mom.

''I've heard so much about you all….you especially Angela…Melissa tells me you both have a lot of common interest, 'Angela smiled and nodded.

''You know…I went to school with your parents,'' Mom added.

''Really,'' Jess said surprised.

Mom nodded before gestured to Lou, her assistant to give us some refreshments.

''Indeed I do…we were all in the same clique …a close knit group of friends…you should check out the 'Forks yearbook of '85', you'll see it.'' She continued after handing us a glass of non-alcoholic wine.

''Where's Neal?'' I asked looking around for the mysterious step-dad.

''He had to attend to some business…he'll be here later,'' she said quickly.

Aidan and I traded glances; others looked confused except for Tony.

''Who's Neal?'' Lauren asked.

''Our step-dad,'' we replied in unison.

A frustrated cry of outrage cut us off though.

''That sounds like Nigel,'' Mom mused out loud.

''Nigel,'' I turned towards her for an explanation.

''You're grandfather's assistant, 'she verified, ''he's supposed to make your job easier, since you are the one representing the company , he's supposed to be making sure the show goes off without a glitch, it would see something's happened, 'she concluded as we walked to back where the models were.

* * *

A guy probably about 5'11 was shouting out orders, by his accent, I concluded he was transferred from our Spanish branch in Barcelona, Spain.

''What is this?''

''What are you doing…you are supposed to be in hair & make-up?''

''Why are the accessories missing for this dress?'' he growled.

''We have to make …no I'm supposed to make things easier for our representative today…need I remind you all…she's the granddaughter of our boss?!'' he continued to rant.

He sighed heavily before turning around; I had to hold in my gasp of surprise.

My grandfather's assistant was a vampire?!

His skin was pale white…he had an aura of authority but his eyes were a magnificent shade of honey-gold.

''Oh,'' he looked startled at our appearance.

''Nigel…''Mom walked up to him, ''These are my children…Aidan…and my daughter Melissa, 'his gaze snapped to me.

I swallowed warily before walking up to him and shaking his hand, it held the same cool temperature of the Cullen's, but held warmth.

''It's nice to meet,'' he looked surprised that I didn't flinch shaking his hand.

''Nigel Reno de Caballero senora and the pleasure is all mine, 'he took my hand and gave it a gentlemanly kiss on the back of it.

He had delicate features, but still had an aristocrat look.

''These are my friends –''I pointed to the girls. –'And this is my girlfriend-''Aidan added wrapping an arm around Tony's waist.

He did the same thing to the girls before I looked around the room, ''so what seems to be the problem?''

He rubbed the bridge between his nose before replying, '' we are missing a few models for the main pieces of your grandfather's collection, the accessories for one of the pieces isn't here yet and I just fired my assistant.''

I nodded, ''Well I can solve some of those issues now, my friends maybe aren't professional…yet….but they are runway approved, I can get the accessories from the place if you give me an address and Angela is great for organizing things.''

He turned towards them, ''Are you sure?'' before looking at me.

''Of course, I have faith in them,'' I turned to Jessica and Lauren who practically had stars in their eyes.

''Where do we go,'' they said eagerly.

Angela grinned, ''what would I have to do?''

Tony still looked unsure, ''you can do this,'' I smiled at her.

Aidan gave her a long kiss that made me internally gag before she agreed.

Nigel clapped his hands, ''Okay ladies…and Aidan…we have much to do and less time to do it in,'' he ushered Tony, Lauren and Jess to the changing rooms.

He gave a clip-board and a pair of head-phones to Angela who took it and slipped it on without question, he gave her a few instructions and she happily nodded.

I followed him to a table where he took a note-pad, wrote something down on the paper, ripped it off and gave it to me.

I took it and looked at the address.

I walked out without another word.

* * *

The sun had gone down, so when I had arrived at Harry Winston in Mid-town, I took a detour as to make it back in time.

It got a little windy, so I tugged on my coat and adjusted my black wool cap that was hiding most of my hair, making it look shorter.

What I wasn't expected was to find another vampire who was drinking the blood of a guy dry.

I couldn't see much, but apparently the vampire sensed me as he was in front of me in an instant.

He dragged me into the alley further, I kicked, I scratched him, but resistance was futile.

Not even my martial arts could save me, but I had to try.

I used one of my hands to hit him in the eyes, with a just a moments distraction I was released as he clutched his eye.

I made a run for it until I was tackled.

_Fucking Vampire speed._

I screamed loud, my coat was ripped off, the parcel I had …with it as well.

I tried my best to defend myself, next to go was my cap as my hair was pulled and I was face to face with the evil abomination…then just like magic…he was ripped off.

I closed my eyes, only hearing a few snarls.

When I didn't hear anything, I cautiously opened my eyes; I locked onto Nigel's concerned eyes.

My breath was coming out in loud gasps, as I struggled to sit up.

I looked behind him to see another figure throwing parts of the now dismembered vampire into a small fire.

''How?'' I looked up at him.

''Your mother was getting worried...so I tracked you down, 'he explained helping me up.

''Plus I heard your scream…'' he added.

''I know you're vampire…but what's your power?'' I asked curiously.

''You know I'm a vampire,'' he said astonished. I nodded slowly ,''I'm smart for a reason...I'm not an idiot,''I pouted.

''Super enhance self-preservation…I can mislead people into finding…it's worked for centuries…I found another who was turned by my creator…my seer ability came in quite handy…''he smirked.

''Then who is that?'' I gestured to the figure walking up to me.

He held me in place as I stood shakily on my legs.

''I'm Neal, 'said the figure.

_No fucking way._

The light illuminated his features…his eyes were golden, black hair that looked soft too touch, framed his defined jaw-line as it reached his shoulders in a mass of black curls.

It was like looking at version of Matt Bomer…with added vampire features.

''Neal,'' I licked my dry lips as the ability to speak left me.

''You're Neal,'' I repeated.

He nodded slowly.

_I couldn't._

_No bloody way._

_My mother could sure pick 'em._

_My step-father is a vampire._

_Well I'll be rolled in shit and dipped in breadcrumbs._

My knees buckled as the dark spots clouded my vision.

I fell forward into his chest as I blacked out.

My last thoughts were, ''What the fuck is with this messed up family?!.''

* * *

When I woke up, I was in an unfamiliar room, it was dark outside.

I had been changes into silk blue pajamas.

''You're awake,'' I jumped turning around to the voice.

''Don't do that, 'I scowled.

''Sorry, 'he chuckled.

''Does my mother know….you're…a….a….one of the err…undead...''I asked looked up at him.

He nodded, ''She's my mate.''

_Say what?_

''That's why you wanted us to attend the wedding…you wanted to keep your mate happy, 'I pondered.

He shook his head.

''Don't look so surprised that I'm taking you being a vampire so calmly…I've had more time to adjust…''I added.

_Sort of._

''You're mother explained to your friends that you were suddenly feeling unwell when you didn't arrive back,'' he replied.

''I see…'' I whispered.

''What's your power….I know Nigel's…so what's yours?''

He grinned before walking briskly up to me and opening the door to the balcony.

He held his hand in front of a potted plant before it grew ….like really grew about the size of a large tree.

''Earth manipulation.'' ..._Earth Bender...Lol. _

''Awesome, 'I whispered.

''I should probably call your mother …''he walked briskly to the door before my voice stopped him.

''Thanks for saving me Neal...'' I said softly before adding, ''welcome to the family.''

I just hope the girls enjoyed the fashion show.

I had a wedding to attend as well.

Vampire wedding were always interesting or so I've read.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hey all ,the next chapter I am going to give you all a brief summary of the wedding, skip a few months to when Bella arrives in Forks for Mel's Junior year.**

**So stay tune.**

**I hope you all read/review. I may not update as I have to go tomorrow. But I will in face start a new chapter later…so I might post on Monday night…I have to go the hospital tomorrow, haven't been feeling all that great. But please subscribe to my alerts if you have enjoyed this chapter.**

**~Caribbean Trinidadian.**


	8. Chapter 8

Voltage

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following Twilight characters or any works belonging to Harper-Collins Publications, Stephanie Meyer or fan-fiction. I do however; own my fellow OC's. For all future tenses and rights. No copyright intended. All rights reserved.**

* * *

'- inner thoughts.

''- regular thoughts.

* * *

****Chapter 7****

''_The most beautiful thing we can experience is the mysterious. It is the source of all true art and science.''-Albert Einstein_

* * *

**Weddings and Surprise Trip !**

I love weddings, reason being, the clothes, the food and the decor. My mother's choice to wed in New York City was truly extravagant; Nigel and I assisted her in planning the venue. Neal left the planning to us, though my mother wanted his opinion, since it was 'their' wedding, not simply hers', he told her, he was fine with anything as long as he got to marry her at the end of the day.

Have you ever been to a vampire wedding?

I haven't, this my first one and I was simply freaked out by the aspect of having unknown vampires in the same room with my friends.

Neal quelled my anxiety by assuring me I had nothing to worry about.

About 50 quests were set to attend this small celebration; the simple ceremony would take place at 'The Central Park Boathouse.''

It didn't look anything like its name, but my mother was in love with it. The place settings, seating charts and the dresses were already organized.

Nigel was Neal's best-man with Aidan and another friend of Neal's.

I would be my mother's maid of honor, followed by Tony and Angela.

Jessica and Lauren were content on being included; they got the golden opportunity to shop in New York courtesy of my mom, so it was all sorted.

Neal's friend, Ben would be arriving shortly before the ceremony started as to get ready.

* * *

Mornings before weddings were always a flurry of confusion.

My mother having been married once ,forgoes the hectic phase, in which she's supposed to question if Neal is right to marry her…my mother is more than sure that she wants to marry him.

Sitting silently by her makeup chair as she slipped on her wedding gown, I ask a question that has been riding me my mind since I found out about Neal being a vampire.

Fashioning her necklace, clipping the clasp into place, I just blurt it out, ''Are you sure you're ready to give it all up?''

She looks confused for a second before the realization hits her, she replies, ''Though I love your father…Neal …I can't really explain the love I feel for him…I'm willing to withstand anything to stay with him forever…no matter the pain…''her voice is soft but I can feel the amount of emotion behind her words.

I nod in understanding.

So once you find your mates…err. ..Significant other…you turn into a love-sick fool.

_Must be another Swan trait_…I internally mused.

I sighed out loud as I hand her the bouquet of blue and white roses.

The wedding march could be heard as I help her stand up, gathering the end of her dress.

* * *

I zoned out as the priest asks them to say the vows. I call it low attention-span.

Neal's gaze on my mother spoke volumes; it was if he hadn't seen such a magnificent being in all of his existence when he first sees her in her white gown.

His friend Ben…full name Benjamin, has the same golden eyes, with short black hair that curls at the end and a tint beyond his pale skin.

I recognize him from the Egyptian coven that stands with the Cullens' against the Volturi.

I quickly glance at the crowd behind me and spot Tia, his mate, dressed in a fitted red chiffon gown, her black hair stopping just before her waist in light curls.

I am conflicted, reason being, my mother is going to become a vampire soon.

_Who says being the daughter of a vampire was ever easy?_

3 days of intense pain I can't comprehend just so she wouldn't have to age…just so she can be with her mate.

Aidan doesn't know about the Supernatural world, and it's best that he doesn't.

I rather have him know nothing, than in danger, Tony included.

He's unaware of my foreboding thoughts as Neal places the delicate last piece of jewelry on my mother's ring finger.

He doesn't know that our mother will probably be just as cautious with us after she is turned because she'll be a newborn.

They kiss passionately as I am reminded that this is the last day my mother is going to be a human in my eyes.

I smile despite of this though, even as my heart bleeds for the warmth in which I'll lose my mother in her human state, she'll be reborn again…but more solid than ever.

The tears trickle down my cheek at a rapid pace as I clap ecstatically for the new couple.

I'm happy for my mother; she's finally found someone to cherish her…even if it wasn't my father.

I find myself debating inwardly, is this how Bella feels when she has to move away from her mother, losing her mother to Phil?

It explains in the book that Bella feels it as her duty as a daughter to leave just so she can give her mother her happiness, that is the only reason she agrees to move to Forks.

I'm introduced to part of the Egyptian coven by Nigel.

''This is Melissa…she's Anna's daughter 'Nigel points to me as I wave casually before turning back to my cake.

_ Mmm...hmm...chocolate._

''It's nice to meet, 'I reply as he flashes me a quick smile.

His boyish features have me wondering, that even if he's still physically a 15 year old, he's still as old as Carlisle.

He could control all the elements, fire, water, air and earth.

He probably helped Neal with his power.

This was supposed to be a happy occasion for me, yet as soon as I boarded my flight I wouldn't be seeing my mother for a long time until she could control her thirst.

I would have to ask Nigel about his previous life before he was changed…if he could remember that is.

It was also amusing to watch the vampires in the vicinity try to find creative ways of getting rid of their food.

* * *

Saying good-bye was the hardest thing I ever had to do.

I hugged my mother tightly and turned to Neal whispering in his ear, ''Take care of her.''

He smiled softly before nodding, ''I will.''

My hugged Tony then Aidan last before she entered the limo.

They were going to Paris for their honeymoon.

I didn't even want to think about my mom and the word 'sex' in the same sentence.

For one it grossed me out and it was just …no.

Just …not right at all.

* * *

I boarded the private jet wearily a few days after the wedding.

I was tired and I needed to catch up on some serious sleep.

Nigel promised to keep in contact as he had a few more things to do before returning to Italy back to my grandfather.

Lauren and Jessica were gushing about their experience and continuously thanked me.

I waved them off, ''No problem…you guys deserved it.''

I eventually fell asleep on Angela's shoulder as the flight took off.

* * *

The following months I was preparing for the arrival of Bella, I got a surprise from call from Nigel.

I was on my way to tutor Jacob who had roped in Quil Ateara and Embry Call into our Sunday Night sessions.

I picked up my phone on the first ring, ''Hello.''

''Senora Mel,'' hearing the familiar Spanish accent, I brightened considerably.

''Nige…how are you?'' a big grin spread across my face.

He chuckled, ''Fine as can be…your grandfather have us scrambling for the preparation of winter.''

''My …my…doesn't the time just fly by…''I giggled.

''I was wondering if you would like to spend a week in Italy…your grandfather wants you here, I also heard from a source…the granddaughter of one of his ole acquaintances, would be visiting from England, 'he bragged.

''Who?'' I asked intrigued.

''Remmy Gucci' 'he spilled.

''Gucci….granddaughter of Guccio Gucci…from House of Gucci,'' I gasped in shock.

_What was it with Italian moguls?_

''You don't say…maybe…I'll visit you after all…I really would like to meet Remmy, 'I grinned.

''Excellent…I can't wait to see you in a week,'' he replied excitedly.

''See you then,'' I laughed before hanging up , off to tutor the quileutes.

_Italy here I come._

* * *

I had gotten an email from Neal who explained that my mother was accepting the life of a newborn with a confident stride, according to him; she was even excited to find that she had a power.

Hers was telekinesis; she could move things with her mind.

Now that was interesting.

I had begun to prepare for my week in Italy, after making a week of easy to heat meals in the fridge for Uncle Charlie.

''You don't have to do all that work…I could order out or something, 'he fussed as I had neatly packed the fridge.

I gave him a dark look that shut him up, ''Oh no you don't…no more unhealthy food Uncle Charlie…that's why I'm making the food…you've had too much of it…it's not good for your blood pressure,'' I countered.

You ever feel that once you arrive at a place, something else is calling to you?

That's how I felt.

I got the feeling as soon as I stepped foot off the jet into Italy.

Nigel swept me up in a hug as I managed to get my bearings hugging him around the neck.

My red hair, which Nigel promised to turn to its natural color as soon as we arrived at the house swished with the wind.

It had grown out to my waist; I was considering getting a hair-cut.

It was becoming too troublesome.

He carefully placed me on my feet before grabbing my suitcase from my hand as tugging me toward the exit of the airport which had a black Lamborghini waiting.

I whistled in appreciated, ''Sweet car.''

He grinned and ushered me in the car after loading my suitcase in the back.

He closed the door before we were on the way to grandpa's house.

_Who knew…chivalry wasn't dead. It was undead. Lol.  
_

* * *

**Location: Volterra, Italy. **

The guards knew something was wrong.

The drastic change of the reclusive leader in the Volturi was most shocking after Chelsea's revelation.

It came as a shock amongst the leaders one day as a rogue new-born stood before the kings having broken one of the laws and revealed him-self in front of a group of children.

He lay on his knees pleading with Felix and Demetri flanking him as he begged for mercy.

Aro stepped forward clapping his hands, ''There are no chances for those who break the rules.''

Swiftly he appeared before the rogue and tore his head off.

''Take care of this mess, 'he told Demetri as the body of the headless rogue was dragged out of the throne room.

Caius looked bored out of his mind as he lay lazily on his throne, one hand supporting his head as he looked around the room with indifference.

Marcus whose red eyes darkened considerably looked withdrawn as per usual, that was until Heidi escorted a new batch of humans.

* * *

_Why was I here?_

I only remembered walking into town before I was accosted by a woman.

Her hair was light mahogany…but her eyes were a fierce red.

I don't know what compelled me to follow her, but I just did.

I was too late to realize that …I had followed Heidi right into the halls of the Volturi.

The guards were exactly how Bella described them in New Moon; all of the guard wore cloaks ranging from black to grey to dark red.

My now black hair thanks to Nigel was bundled under my thick hat.

I looked at the kings…Caius who looked annoyed, Aro who had feral look on his face, and Marcus, who looked less than thrilled to be here, but I could only see him his features from a far as I tried to distance myself from Aro as far as possible.

I needed to get out of here; I had no prior experience to deal with trained vampires, especially the trained guards of Volterra.

_What do I do?_

I looked at all the exits that were beginning to close.

I couldn't run, I had tried that before against a vampire…human speed vs. vampire speed was out of the question.

I couldn't hide; they could smell me, even the blood in my veins.

They of course had excellent sense of hearing, so they could hear my heart beat from a mile away.

_Maybe I could negotiate?_

Aidan always said I could talk my way out of anything.

Just as Aro signaled the beginning of the all you can eat human buffet, I dashed the nearest pillar, hoping, praying to all gods that I knew Kami, Buddha, Vishnu, Ram, Kali, Allah and God to save me.

* * *

''Master I think we missed one,'' Jane said smelling the air.

A loud scream of, ''PARLEY,'' had all the vampires in the vicinity snap their gazes to a pillar, where a human lingered walking forward hesitantly.

Aro looked amused, ''Parley? ''

Mel nodded, her hat bobbing with her as she repeated it clearly, ''Parley.''

''I have a right to try to save my own life…don't I, 'she snapped continuing.

''The insolence, 'Caius sneered, but he too was intrigued by the human who dared to question the authority.

He gestured for her to carry on.

Mel began pacing , ''Firstly…I'm not than appetizing, so I doubt you'd like blood…secondly…I have the law on my side…don't you think I'll have my family worried…,-she paused – '' I'm not just your average human you know…I have bigger ties than the common blood bag you only consider us humans as, 'she added.

''You my dear…couldn't be that important, 'he retorted.

''How would you know?'' she countered hands on hips walking forward.

''Vampire abilities aside …you can't possibly know about you, 'she finished.

''Plus…it's not like you're the first of your kind that I have come across, 'she mumbled low, but he still caught her slip.

''You've come across more of our kind…have you?'' his eyes narrowed as he held out his hand.

* * *

_Why did I have to say that?_

_Stupid word vomit._

_Can't you keep your mouth shut, _I argued with my inner.

I didn't say word before slipping my hand into his.

He couldn't find out about the Cullens, he couldn't know that I knew about them without them knowing that I knew.

Worst case scenario is him finding out how I unceremoniously landed in Twilight via lightening express.

His eyes gained a concentrated look, before he looked at me astonished, ''you can control your memories?''

_I can what?_

''You're sub-conscious is only showing me what you want me to see; 'he clapped his hands excitedly.

''Brothers it would seem we have another gifted human, 'he said looking from Caius to Marcus.

''Hmm,'' Caius rolled his unconventionally, '''Are you going to turn her?''

Marcus remained silent, I however protested low and clearly, ''No, I will not be turned.''

Waving my hands frantically, I said 'NO' in every possible language I had learned. Not that it helped.

''It's either be turned or die?'' he said casually.

It wasn't easy getting away from the Volturi if you were a human and knew about the existence of vampires.

I should've stayed home.

I knew about those options, but it still sucked to hear them out loud.

_Where was Nigel when I needed him?_

I shook my head, ''I would rather die than be turned, 'I said defiantly.

I felt a cold hand around my neck before I had time to blink as I heard Jane's voice, ''should I master?'' she asked childishly.

Aro sighed dramatically, ''Oh what a shame…such a waste of a good gift,'' then motioned for Jane to carry on.

I struggled tremendously against Jane's hand as my wind-pipe was being slowly crushed.

I gave one tug, but it proved futile, my hat fell off, making my black hair tumble down to my waist in lose waves.

I could feel the dark spots, clouding my vision.

Then a loud gasp penetrated the room, 'Didyme?''

I knew nothing more as I lost consciousness.

* * *

Marcus watched as Aro dismissed the human.

He could feel something tugging at his undead heart as he watched the human try to talk her way out of instant death by the vampire kings.

Like the thin strands of fate, he saw the threads that showed the relationships in the room.

Then what he saw when looked at the human made an unknowing flip course through his stomach that he hadn't felt in more than two millenniums.

He saw the single gold strand linking him to the human.

He watched as she struggled against the hold of Jane.

A loud crunch, drew Caius's gaze to him as he looked down to see rubble in his hands.

His hands had sub-consciously crushed the hand-rests of his seat that were made out of concrete.

Then her hat that had shaded her face as well, toppled off her head, with it, her long black hair was released.

He heard Aro's gasp of shock, ''Didyme?''

His eyes snapped to her face, and he himself couldn't withhold his surprise.

He appeared instantly without thinking and threw Jane away from her.

Jane looked confused as her master scooped up the human bridal-style, walking out of the throne room calmly.

Caius looked on as Aro motioned for everyone to clear the room.

They were out in an instant.

He could hear Aro muttering as he exited the room.

'Benvenuto indietro sorella', he thought as left the room. _Welcome back Sister._

Things were about to get interesting.

* * *

**A/N I hope you all like this chapter, the next chapter introduces a new Oc, Nigel rescues Mel, and the vampire kings tries to court her. Please subscribe to my many alerts, please review/comment. I hope you all liked this chapter. It will also start the 'beginning of Twilight' as well. **

**Question: What character would you change, or help reinvent of sorts in twilight if you were abruptly dropped into the Twilight-verse?**

**Stay Tune.**

**~Caribbean Trinidadian.**


	9. Chapter 9

Voltage

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following Twilight characters or any works belonging to Harper-Collins Publications, Stephanie Meyer or fan-fiction. I do however; own my fellow OC's. For all future tenses and rights. No copyright intended. All rights reserved.**

* * *

'- inner thoughts.

''- regular thoughts.

* * *

****Chapter 8****

''_Make everything as simple as possible, but not simpler.''-Albert Einstein_

* * *

**What I learned from McGyver, Meeting Gucci's and Bella.**

My neck hurt like hell, waking up in a strange room, a few of my thoughts are unclear.

_What did I do last night?_

_Where the hell was I again?_

_Why couldn't I speak?_

I tried to say something, yell anything, but I only chirped a few squeaks.

Now I know how Bumblebee felt in Transformers.

I looked around the large room, the bed I was on was soft too touch, its sheets were of soft red silk, the same for the drapery around the bed.

Books covered most of shelves, but they seriously needed a good dusting, I could almost feel my sinus acting up.

I stood and held onto the bed-frame as I got my bearings, I carefully walked around the room, looking at the books, some of them were too hard to read, others in languages harder to understand and the thickness of the books had my head reeling.

Then I spotted it.

It was a picture of me, or at least I think it was, it was the same women I had dreamed about after I had arrived and had met Alice.

I looked predatory in the picture, my eyes were red, my skin was paler, but I looked …happy.

_That was the third queen of Volterra? _

Didyme.

Is that why I had her memories…wasn't her powers of happiness?

I jumped back as I saw the next picture… it was of Didyme and Marcus…he had a look adoration, his eyes though red, looked to have possessed the liveliness that he lacked now.

I needed to get out of here soon, I couldn't stay here.

I searched through my pockets and felt the familiar lump of my cell-phone but just as I was about to take it out, a voice stopped me.

Lurking in the shadows of the room, having observed me from a far was Marcus.

He stepped towards me cautiously, his face held shock as he saw me clearly.

Of all the times to not have my voice, I sucked at A.S.L.

They didn't just teach America Sign Language, you had to learn it, give reasons to and everything.

I internally sighed in frustration.

I observed Marcus…dare I say it…he was …HAWT, he reminded me of Henry Cavill…vampire version.

His red eyes sparkled in amusement…I couldn't help but check him out.

He could probably hear the speed-up of my heart. _Shit!_

_Stupid hormones!_

He was 6'2 with pale translucent skin; he had hard-jawline, a cute symmetrical nose, and long lashes with black hair that rested on his shoulders.

''My dear I deeply apologize for your treatment,'' he bowed gracefully; his velvety voice had me on edge.

Where was he going with this?

''Feel free to rest here until you recover,'' he continued.

My heart was beating frantically as I tried to not let the fear show on my face.

I didn't know much about Marcus Volturi, they didn't mention anything really about the kings and queens of Volterra except for the general information you would find if you looked up the Twilight-wiki on Google.

Which was pretty useless since Twilight didn't exist on anything in this world, no books, no Stephanie Meyer, nothing.

I was stuck in a world, with only my memory to go by for the events of twilight.

Not changing anything would result in changes going by without interference.

Changing things, which I had already done, since I wasn't supposed to be here, but was, since I was apparently a newly added bonus character or some shit, was going to take a lot of bloody planning.

The Quileute Elders, plus the first three werewolves new about me, Jared hadn't imprinted on Kim as yet, that would only happen during the end or so in the first book, Paul had yet to even see Jacob's sister Rachel, but that would happen somewhere mid Eclipse, and I had to know what to do about Harry Clearwater, saving him would mean saving Leah and Seth from going ape shit when they found out their father died.

Not saving them ,gave a high likely possibility that it would happen anyway, I couldn't be anywhere, and I couldn't let the wolves know about the books nor vampires, cause then things would really get complicated, they might accuse me of being meddlesome or taking sides.

I was in agreement with Bella, I was on Team Switzerland.

I would only intervene when needed, since some things needed to play out as normal, unless fate was against me and just set things in motion when I tried to stop them.

The Cullens after so many months still didn't know I knew they were vegan.

In order for them to know, because I'm sure by now, Alice, Jasper and Edward were wondering how I was deflecting their powers so easily, I would have to interfere before Bella was supposed to get him by that van.

I wouldn't allow her to get hit and I wouldn't allow the Cullens to be ousted too early, I would have to think of a plan, a cray-cray plan.

I looked around the room, spotting what I was looking for; I ran to the desk that had empty sheet of parchment before I tore out a piece and grabbed a black pen.

I held out the sign for Marcus to read, ''When can I leave,' was in bold letters.

He stepped toward me so fast ,one hand around my waist ,the other on my cheek, whispering so seductively in my ear ,that I almost lost the ability to breathe altogether, ''You can never leave…you are mine.''

His hands were sending tinkles through my spine; I poked him which was a bad idea.

Next thing I knew, I flat on my back with him straddling on my waist, feet on either side of me as he leaned in.

''Do not do anything foolish dear…it would be best not to provoke any more vampires. 'He warned then he was gone.

_Oh no he didn't just threaten me._

One thing I always hated was being kept like some pet.

With sheer determination as my resolve, I began plotting.

_You better watch out Marcus, you just pissed off a loyal twi-hard._

* * *

I waited.

And waited.

After about 20 minutes of reassuring myself that I could leave discreetly, I cautiously tip-toed to my door, only to bump in Felix who was standing guard.

I rolled my eyes; he looked down at me, since he was obviously taller than my 5'7 frame.

''Do you need anything little human? 'He asked politely.

I ran back to table to write a few things, ''A bottle of water, some spaghetti and some aluminum foil'' he read out loud.

''Aluminum foil….strange human,'' he uttered before walking away.

The bathroom that was joined to this room, was more modern décor, I spotted the last ingredient that would make my plan full proof.

**Warning: Do no try this at home kids.**

When Felix returned, surprisingly with a roll of aluminum foil, I took the tray wordlessly into the room and shut the door.

I quickly pulled out my phone and went into the bathroom.

My fingers worked rapidly this time against the buttons as I was finished.

'**Before there soon**, 'Nigel sent.

I took the fork and started to slowly eat the pasta, I drank all of the water, my throat relaxed as I gently tested it out, ''Peter piper picked a peck of pickled peppers,'' I repeated softly.

I smiled in triumph before unrolling the aluminum foil.

The plan was simple; I would use three simple ingredients, to make a Mcgyver based bomb, to create a loud enough distraction to escape to Nigel who would be waiting in the throne room using his gift to hide himself amongst a batch of humans.

I started with step 2, I rolled about 20 pieces of aluminum foil into silver paper balls.

I put them in the bottle, before running to get the toilet bowl cleaner. I couldn't pour it in yet until I got the signal.

I paced until I received Nigel's inconspicuous confirmation.

''**Ready when you are**,'' he sent, _vampire texting, the way of the future_, I mused.

I hurriedly poured some of the toilet bowl cleaner into the bottle for about 1-inch before corking it and shaking it up.

I closed the bathroom door and braced myself beside the pillar of the door as a resonating 'BOOM' blasted throughout the room creating smoke.

The door leading outside to my room was thrown open as I saw a silhouette run in to look at the damage, I quickly slipped out and ran in the direction in what I thought was the exit of the throne room.

I hid behind a pillar as more footsteps made its way towards my room.

A hand moved to cover my mouth as I almost screamed in panic, ''Shh…it's me.''

I sighed with relief as I saw the familiar golden eyes of Nigel.

He quickly had me on his back before we made our way out of Volterra.

When we were at a safe difference he sighed, ''you really know how to get into trouble.''

I shrugged, ''what can I say it's a gift,' my voice came out scratchy as he looked at me in concern.

''What happened?'' after a moment he asked.

''Too much, 'I hastily replied.

Leaving a false trail to Africa, Nigel masked my scent as well before we were on our way back to my grandfather's Mansion in Tuscany.

* * *

My grandfather didn't think anything was amiss when I joined him for breakfast with a scarf to hide Jane's bruising.

He did however inform that I would be meeting Remmy soon to do collaboration on the winter line.

Nigel explained to my grandfather that I was given the tour around one of the main stores, that is why I was so caught up in, that I ended up staying at some random hotel because I was too tired to hail a cab.

Plausible but not highly unlikely, it sounded like something I would really do.

* * *

A blonde sipped her Champagne quietly as she watched her little sister from the corner of her eye, mumble incoherently against the seat in the black limousine.

Remmy Gucci only wanted to return back to England, she never knew her grandfather, her father had only said that the House of Gucci would one day be hers to run, no matter if she wanted to paint or travel, it always went back to Fashion.

She sighed as she watched various cars past her by, wishing she could just get away from her hectic lifestyle.

She craved a simple life.

It wasn't to be though, because if she gave up being the heiress, Tianna would have to do it.

She loved her little sister, being the older one by 8 years as Tianna was still 12, Rem wanted her sister to stay childish and not grow up too soon.

Her parents were busy all around trying to handle the business, but learning the company inside out with the clientele, the employees and other companies was her job this time.

The winter would be cold as always, with just her sister in the big enough house to home hundreds of less fortunate, but she would be all too happy to be in a small cottage, sipping hot chocolate, watching a simple movie on the telly.

Too bad, her life in England was officially over as she had to get accustom to the weather in Italy.

''Bloody annoying weather, 'she muttered as she watched her surroundings change to a variety of trees, surrounding the limo from all sides, ''why me?'' she looked up as if asking god.

Her hazel brown eyes with specs of green landed on the large Victorian styled house in the middle of the foliage surrounded by many colors of roses and honey-suckles with some sun-flowers.

The door to the limo was yanked open as a raven-haired girl poked her head in abruptly, ''Hi, 'she said cheerily.

''You're Remmy Gucci,'' she questioned, head tilting to the side.

Rem's eyes scanned the girl, who was looking at her through twinkling brown eyes, ''I am…but who are you,'' her British accent came out heavy as she replied.

''Melissa Armani,'' the raven-haired grinned proudly.

Rem reeled back in shock, ''you're serious?''

''As a heart attack,'' Mel deadpanned.

Tianna blinked back the sleep in her blue eyes as she looked around confusedly, ''we stopped?''

Rem nodded to her sister as she stepped out of the limo, her blue coat flapping as she held out a hand for her sister.

Tianna grabbed her sister's hand as she dazedly stepped out the limo.

''Follow me,'' Mel said walking up the marble steps into the house.

Rem followed after Melissa, tugging on Tianna as she tried to keep pace with the Armani heiress.

She zigzagged across corridors, climbed up another set of stairs before she stepped in front of two double –doors, ''this is your room,'' she said dramatically.

''There's a bell in there if you need anything, ''she continued.

Tianna walked into the room enthusiastically, looked around the room before running to the nearest bed and flopping on it, falling fast asleep.

Rem turned to Mel who still lingered at the door, ''We'll pick up the business meeting after you're all settled, 'she replied.

Rem nodded curtly before Mel shut the door behind her quietly as she exited.

She sighed as she leaned back on the door.

I walked away from Rem's room, she looked haggard, like she would rather be anywhere than here.

I couldn't blame her, I didn't quite get being an heiress, plus she was older than me, at the age of 20.

The next few days couldn't come any quicker as we worked together to incorporate the House of Gucci with Armani.

The results of this collision were phenomenal.

* * *

Grandfather was so pleased that he somehow convinced Rem's parents to allow her to visit throughout the year with Tianna to Forks.

She however would have to be disguised as to hide her identity.

I didn't mind showing her the ropes of being a master of disguise; it was like being a ninja, but cooler.

* * *

''WHERE IS SHE!'' Marcus snarled, holding Felix off the floor by his collar.

Felix tried to speak but he fear that even uttering a word would make things worse.

He managed to sputter out a few things before he was let go , ''She's the… one who made the…. bomb.''

Aro's eyes snapped to Felix before going to Marcus, ''It would seem that our little human is very resourceful.''

''Resourceful…more like insane, 'Felix muttered before he was ignored resuming to stand beside Alec.

''I don't care…what you do …just find her,'' Marcus shouted before storming out of the room.

''I've never seen him so worked up,'' Caius pondered out loud.

''This is the first big reaction we've ever gotten out of him thanks to a human,'' Aro added.

''His mate you mean,'' Caius corrected.

''Be that as it may…we have to find her,'' Aro replied.

''Someone had to have helped her escape…because there is no leaving Volterra alive once you've been marked,'' Caius said.

''But who?'' Aro thought.

* * *

The dawn of a new school semester approached as I prepared for the new term.

Charlie was happy when I returned two weeks later, apparently Bella was transferring in on Monday at Forks High.

''She's going to be arriving later today from Phoenix, 'he told me.

I cleaned out Bella's room myself and changed the bedding to lavender.

Next I went to the grocery store before purchasing an array of food.

Charlie said a surprise for Bella would be coming later.

I guessed it was 'The Rabbit', a beat-up ole Chevy pick-up truck that Jacob had fixed.

* * *

Bella looked very awkward walking up to Uncle Charlie; I stood by him as he too, awkwardly greeted his daughter with a pat on the back.

Where's the love? I mentally scoffed.

''Hey Bella, 'I said as her brown gaze snapped to mine.

''I'm Melissa…your cousin…''I continued pulling her into a hug.

Her shock wore off as she gently patted me on the shoulders.

''Let's get you sorted,'' I said linking my arms with hers as we walked off to the cruiser, Charlie trailing after us with Bella's luggage.

* * *

Arriving at the house, there it was …the truck.

A useless hunk of metal, but…Bella's baby if I were to get technical…she would love this car.

Once we were out, I saw Billy be wheeled by Jacob, stopping directly in front of us.

''Jake…Bella…Bella…Jacob, 'I re-introduced.

I inwardly groaned as his faced adorned the love-sick puppy look.

She smiled before moving to observe her truck, without caution she opened the door, hitting Jacob who took it all in a stride. She apologized but he waved it off.

He showed her the gear shifts with the clutch before coming out of the car.

''Are they always like this,'' I heard, before glancing back at Uncle Charlie and Billy who were acting like children themselves.

''Oi…dinner is ready, 'I called out, officially stopping their childish antics.

They all followed me into to the house by the dining table, where I left for a few minutes to bring out the food.

We were having shepherd's pie, freshly made Caesar's salad with olive dressing and biscuits.

_Thank you Olive Garden….no…thank you internet for easy access recipes._

* * *

The night went on as Jacob and Bella conversed, I just observed them from a far and escorted Bella to her room.

After washing the dishes, I tiredly collapsed on my bed.

No doubt my friends were going to be aware of our new transfer student.

Monday was surely going to be interesting.

_Would everything revert back originally now that Bella had arrived?_

_Would Alice ignore me in favor of Bella?_

_What would happen with Bella in Biology?_

My thoughts consuming me as I drifted asleep.

My last thought had me gasping in shock, ''what was Marcus doing right now?''

_Fudge my life._

* * *

**A/N**

**Hello my faithful readers, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, please subscribe to my many alerts if you haven't, leave a comment/review. I hope you all like how I changed up a few things. Thanks to my amigas, Rem andTianna, for allowing me to use them, to base my new Oc's on, hugs to you both.**

**Gracias, Arigatou, Kamsamhida. Ja ne.**

**~Caribbean Trinidadian.**


	10. Chapter 10

Voltage

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following Twilight characters or any works belonging to Harper-Collins Publications, Stephanie Meyer or fan-fiction. I do however; own my fellow OC's. For all future tenses and rights. No copyright intended. All rights reserved.**

* * *

'- inner thoughts.

''- regular thoughts.

* * *

****Chapter 9****

''_Common sense is the collection of prejudices acquired by age eighteen.''-Albert Einstein_

* * *

**Everything is not what it seems.**

I couldn't sleep properly that night.

It wasn't exhaustion; it was Bella's constant sobs against the wind that had me up at 1 in the morning. I'm guessing the rain coupled with the sound of the loud tenacious winds wasn't helping her either.

She was crying and though I would've like to have reassured her that everything would get better, she needed to get all the pent up emotions out of her system.

Plus I suck at comforting whinny bitches.

She knew what she was getting into when she decided to move here, as harsh as the reality was, she needed to put on her big girl underwear and suck it up.

Since I wouldn't be getting any sleep, I decided to go over the list of events that would take place within this book, let's see; I tapped my chin and sat down by computer desk.

Since I would be taking care of Bella's orientation but I'd still let her meet Eric.

I hadn't really seen any of the guys since I had gotten back from Italy.

Nigel had called to me to inform me that he had practically let the Volturi, mainly Demetri, on a wild goose chase.

They were probably wondering how I had escaped them, because to my knowledge, no human ever escaped them before…well no normal human that is.

So many factors, it makes you wonder, how in the name of Jesus's step-dad, did Bella survival for so long?

Vampire boy-friend aside, she was like a magnet for danger.

I switched off my desk lamp after placing my now completed list of things in the drawer beside my worn-out satchel.

I slowly walked to my bed and resumed my sleep.

* * *

Breakfast was an awkward affair in the Swan household that morning, unless you factored me in that is.

I had risen earlier per usual, after doing my daily preparations, I decided to forgo my boots this morning, I settled for a black converse, black jeans and a red sweater with my beige raincoat.

I hastily brushed my long hair into a low ponytail before adding a French beret.

I skipped the stairs as I began preparing breakfast, putting on the coffee maker; I turned on the faucet for the tea kettle and watched as the water boiled.

Then I began a quick low breakfast, no wonder Bella might be feeling a little self-conscious as she was entering a new school, we all did at some point in our lives, feel sick before 'first-days.'

So I continued with that thought in mind just as Uncle Charlie strolled in fixing his neck-tie, mumbling a gruff, ''Mornin.''

''Good morning Uncle, 'I said cheerily, maybe a bit too brightly.

He began to fix himself a cuppa as Bella cautiously walked into the kitchen.

''Morning Char-Dad-,'' I caught her slip but I let it slide.

''Good morning Bella,'' I replied.

''Mornin Bells, 'he smiled taking a sip of his black coffee.

I think she was surprised, gone were the usual dark panel walls, bright yellow cabinets and white linoleum floor.

I watched as she gaped on what Angela and I had redone last summer, the yellow cabinets were repainted into a pearl white with the dark panel walls glowing in a soft blue. The white linoleum floor was polished but had a Persian rug placed on it that I had discreetly brought back from my room in Italy.

For the pictures, I had fun creating a sort of collage with them ranging from Uncle Charlie's wedding picture from Las Vegas to Bella's first baby picture in the hospital. A few of her school pictures from last year had made its way into the set. I had framed some of my pictures, added in ones with mom and Uncle Charlie from when they were kids as well as an old picture I had dug up from the Attic.

It was a picture of Uncle Charlie, Aunt Renee, Mom and several other individuals.

The high school picture from the 70's. I had laughed when I saw my mother, but then a feeling of melancholy had washed over me.

_My mother was a vampire._

''So how do you like the decor? '' I asked her as I poured the chamomile tea into two separate cups, interrupting my own internal rant.

''You redid the place?'' she said astonished, walking further in.

I nodded, ''Yeah, Uncle Charlie, needed a change,''-I shot him a smirk before continuing-, '' so a friend of mine and I made it a goal to complete it last summer as to bring life back into the house.''

Plus the yellow had to go.

I placed the cup in front as she took a tentative sip.

''It'll help with the whole … ''new girl syndrome',' I replied air-quoting.

''New-girl syndrome?'' she looked up confused.

''I know what it's like to be the new kid, plus you won't be alone this year Bella, I'm here for you as long as you need me, 'I grinned.

She smiled softly.

After eating a few slices of toast Uncle Charlie was the first to make a leave, going to the police station, or better t 'his wife and child' Bella had nicknamed it.

''Bye Uncle Charlie, 'I waved as he stepped into the cruiser.

I turned back to Bella, ''He's really happy you're here…'' clapping my hands I looked at the clock above the kitchen entrance, ''we're going to be late.''

I took the dishes and placed them in the sink just as Bella dashed off to get her school bag and coat.

I shook my head in exasperation as I thought about the rest of the day.

_God help me survive this._

Locking the door after Bella, I entered the car…_-cough- piece of junk._

''Buckle Up,'' I told her.

''But-'' I interrupted her before she continue, ''you don't know where the school is …so I'm going to navigate us there and you can familiarize the area, for when you have to drive back.''

She nodded and crawled into the passenger seat as I closed the screechy door, I smelled the tobacco.

''Jake really needs to invest in pinesol or febreeze…''I mumbled turning on the engine and reversing out of the driveway.

* * *

I didn't try to make any conversation with her further as I pulled into the familiar lot of Forks High.

I wordlessly guided her to Ms. Cope in the office to get her schedule.

I interrupted her concentration however with a knock as Bella trailer behind me, ''Good Morning Ms. Cope…I'm here with the new student…my cousin…Isabella…''

''Oh, ,''she apologized abruptly, looking through a stack of paper, her hair a brilliant red as ever as she pulled out a thin piece of paper.

''Ah, here it is,'' she replied as I motioned for Bella to take the paper.

''I'll show here around Ms. Cope, no worries,'' I replied as I led Bella out of the office to Building 3.

Bella kept her head down as she memorized her schedule.

The cafeteria was deserted as we passed it to our destination, I glanced at Bella whose stance had become rigid, her pace drained of color, and I internally sighed.

I tugged on her wrist as her gaze snapped to mine, ''you'll be fine …they won't bite, 'I said assuring.

Not the ones I know off, of course.

I opened the door and saw Angela waving from a spot in the back which had an open seat.

Mr. Mason who had been gawking at my cousin seemed to snap out of his stupor as I beckoned Bella with a look as she stepped forward towards Mr. Mason who had cleared his throat and accepted the slip.

She complied with word as we hung up our coats as walked to the back.

I noticed the gazes of course but ignored them; Bella of course was like a walking beacon of curiosity.

During the course of the hour, I watched how Bella's head dropped on her desk at the corner of my eye, the class was exceedingly boring as she knew everything about this subject already, I had already been through this in my own time.

Angela was busy doodling on her notebook.

_Do they pay Teachers to bore students to death?_

* * *

When the Bell rang, I watched Eric appear before my cousin; apparently someone was working out this summer.

Gone was the lanky build from sophomore year, now he was a little broad-shouldered and well-toned, his face was skin smooth and his normal black oily hair had finally found hair products, willing enough to deal with it.

Overall, he looked like Han from 'Fast & Furious: Tokyo Drift.'' I caught Angela's look as she looked away blushing.

_Someone has a crush._

''You're Isabella Swan, aren't you?'' he asked leaning over to her.

''Bella, 'she corrected at the same time as I said, ''Bella.''

''You should probably show her wear it is Eric…since you're heading there anyway, 'I smiled politely at my Editor who grinned back at me.

''Yeah…let's go…''Angela interjected not taking her eyes off Eric who gave her a subtle wink.

_Go Eric._

* * *

I rolled my eyes as dragged Bella to her Government class in Building six before walking the opposite way to Building five for my Home Ec. Class.

Alice practically glomped me as I stepped foot in class, ''Mel…''she squealed as I caught the pixie.

''Hi Alice…how was your holidays?'' I inquired quirking an eyebrow.

''Splendid…went to visit some family up in Alaska,'' she smiled.

_The Denali's, _my twi-hard, squealed.

''So I heard we have a new student this term,'' she said taking out her notebook.

I nodded, ''Yeah…my cousin Bella has moved from Phoenix to complete her education in Forks.''

''Chief Swans daughter is here,'' she smiled.

''Charlie must be really happy, 'she added.

''He is…I'm not so sure about how she is dealing with this atmosphere yet,'' I replied, flipping through my sketch box as Ms. Lawrence talks about this terms syllabus.

Alice placed a cool reassuring hand on my arm, ''She'll love it.'' She smiles with a familiar gleam in her eye.

''So how was the wedding?'' she whispered eagerly.

Alice couldn't attend my mother's wedding for spring, but she did see the pictures I emailed her.

''My step-dad was surprisingly great…after I met him of course, you might even like Nigel…he's my grandfather's assistant, I mean you two shopping together, 'I smiled.

Alice and Nigel…they were like twin maniac shoppers in my mind.

I dread the day they meet.

I give her a wide grin before we were enraptured with Ms. Lawrence lecturer about 'Coco Chanel.''

* * *

I carried my tray and joined my group at our regular table, ''Hey y'all.'' I said using my best southern accent.

''Hey girlie,''Jessica smiled, '' I heard your cousin transferred in,'' she leaned in with a glint.

''So…''

''So…''I copied her and watched as the familiar frown appeared on her face, ''She's new guys…please don't make a big deal out of it.''

Lauren looked over my shoulder, ''is that her?'' she nodded to Bella who was looking like a lost puppy.

Eric not wanting to miss out on a golden opportunity called her over, ''Bella.''

Bella turned towards our direction, hastened her pace over to the table, she dropped into the seat next to me with a sigh.

''Bella, this is everyone,'' I nodded to my friends who were eying her expectantly.

''Aren't you supposed to be more tanned, 'Lauren asked her.

''You don't look very tan,'' Jess grumbled.

''My mother is part albino,'' Bella retorted.

''Really…that would explain why you are as pale as paper cousin, 'I said amused.

''So this a lot different, huh?'' Angela cut in.

''Very.''

''It doesn't rain much there does it?'' Mike asked.

''Three or four times a year,'' Bella nodded.

''Wow, what must that be like,'' Eric wondered.

''Like the opposite of here, we barely get enough sun as it is, Phoenix barely gets enough rain,'' I deadpanned.

With way how this conversation was turning out, I would have to stick pins in my eyes.

Bella sucked at dry humor.

I would seriously need to work on her people skills.

She reminded me of Marcus.

_Where that that come from?_

''Who are they?'' she asked, eyes focusing on the Cullens.

Jessica like the gossip she is, got a glint in her eyes as she started to explain the 'Cullens.''

I tuned her out for a few minutes until I heard Bella say, ''they are…very nice-looking.''

''Nice-looking is an understatement …they could all be models, 'I voiced her thoughts.

''Especially Rosalie,'' I added.

I caught the subject of our conversation glancing out our table as soon as her name left my lips. I went back to eating my mac n cheese just as I saw Edward's sudden eye-contact with Bella.

''Which one is the boy with the reddish-brown hair?'' Bella asked.

''That's Edward, he's gorgeous of course'' –Mike rolled his eyes- ''but don't waste your time. He doesn't date. Apparently none of the other girls at this school is good-looking enough for him. 'She glowered.

''You're just pissed off that he wouldn't date you,'' I grinned.

She pouted, '' you can't remember our theories last year…I am more inclined to believe he's gay.''

Lauren nodded, '' which is more probable than unlikely.''

''I wouldn't date him even if he looks like a Greek-god…he's not my taste,'' I crinkled my nose in distaste as a pair of red eyes flashed in my mind.

* * *

I had Biology II with Angela and Bella just as the bell rang, I followed Angela to our usual table as Bella lingered looking for an available seat.

The only place that was left was by Edward.

Walking forward, her hair blew; Edward began rigid in his seat as I saw him grip the edge of the table.

No wonder Edward's eyes were charcoal black; he had just found _La Cua Cantante_.

I watched him glare at her directly, and decided that I had had enough.

''Mr. Banner,'' I called out to my teacher who turned around.

''Yes,'' he looked at me.

''Edward isn't feeling very well…he needs to go to the nurses office,'' I said sweetly, watching as Edward gained a confused look on his face.

''How would you know that ,''Mr. Banner said dryly.

''Alice told me, he was recovering from the flu, 'I lied swiftly. Not that he knew I knew what the real reason was, he could confront me whenever he felt like it, but for now, I would like to stop a massacre in the class from happening,because one vampire couldn't control his thirst.

He sighed exasperatedly, walking back to his desk; he signed a slip before dropping it in front of Edward, who looked astounded.

''You are free to go Mr. Cullen,'' he replied before turning back to the board.

Edward shot me a grateful look as I rolled my eyes, before pocketing the slip and rushing out the class.

Bella slumped in her chair; no doubt she was blaming all the reasons in her brain as if she caused him to leave or if her arrival is what caused his departure.

I really wondered why she blamed herself so much.

* * *

The last class of the day was Gym.

Bella really should always sit out Gym, she literally had no hand-eye coordination, and it was like she repelled sports.

* * *

We walked past the office to drop off her slip; Edward was trying to change his class.

He spotted us and glared-hatefully at Bella.

It's not her fault you didn't haunt, I wanted to yell.

I just stepped in between his line of sight and gave him a hard look.

My lips thinned, I really wanted to whack him on the head for being so stubborn.

No doubt after this Bella would start to question everything.

''Thank you so much for your help, 'he gritted out before passing us and disappearing down the hall.

''How did your first day go dear? '' Ms. Cope asked tenderly.

''Fine,'' she lied, her voice soft and dejected.

The course of the next few days, I watched how she looked expectant.

Bella wanted to confront him on his crappy behavior.

Though he had his reasons, snubbing her from day one, should've clued her in, that maybe, just maybe, he really was ignoring her.

I had to endear her rants at home, ''who does her think he is?''

''What makes him so special…just because he's good-looking doesn't mean he has to act like an ass.''

I snorted with that one.

* * *

The following few days however changed everything.

I walked into Charlie finishing his speech on the town was lucky enough to have the Cullen family, mainly Carlisle.

''You should see the doctor,'' Uncle Charlie laughed, '' It's a good thing he's happily married. A lot of the nurses at the hospital have a hard time concentrating on their work with him around.''

I totally agree with that statement.

Carlisle was a distraction in that hospital, a very much welcomed distraction.

_He' still Dr. Smexy Mc Vampirey,_ my inner purred.

I helped Bella make some bread rolls and a fresh salad as she finished the steak and potatoes.

She had gotten back from the Thrift-way, no doubt seeing the Cullens.

* * *

Snow, I loved it.

I heard Bella's loud groan of annoyance as she of course noticed it as well.

She had really integrated herself with my table, I was happy and I also noticed that her eyes kept straying to Edward's when she thought no one was looking.

Apparently he seemed to notice her too, because he kept glancing at her whenever he deemed it necessary.

''Have a good day girls, 'Uncle Charlie called out.

''Bella,'' he suddenly called out, '' I added some chains to the truck, 'he smiled.

She nodded, a wave of emotion passing through her delicate features.

It was like she couldn't believe he would do that, but he was doing his job as her father.

Nothing more .Nothing less.

* * *

I knew this was the day… my decision could alter everything.

Just as we got out of the truck in the parking lot, the sound of screeching tires could be heard.

Tyler's tires were locked, skating on the ice, as he tried to get the vehicle to slow down.

I didn't think twice, beyond my own level of stupidity, I rolled over the front of the car, grabbed a too stunned to move Bella and pushed her out of the way.

I, of course, didn't move in time.

The car had me petrified as it gained speed.

I closed my eyes, 'to die would be an awful great adventure…''

Peter Pan's words echoed in my head, but I didn't want to die just yet and braced myself.

The collision lasted a few seconds, a hard body rammed into mine as my head hit the ground with enough force to black out.

I glanced and saw, Edward crouching in front of me, hand on Tyler's van, no doubt, leaving a print as he caught my before the numerous amount of voices pounded my head.

He left brusquely, but I lay on the ground, no doubt covered in bruises.

My chest hurt just as badly as I found it so hard to breathe.

''Oh my god''

''I'm dialing 9-1-1''

''Bella are you okay?''

''Mel…''

''Melissa''

I faded in and out of consciousness.

I couldn't move, my body was stiff as I felt a warm hand.

''Careful moving here,''

''I'm going with her,''

''We'll see you there''

''I'll call Chief Swan…''

''Get Tyler out of the van,'' someone shouted.

''Tyler take it easy…''

''How long has she been like that…''

''I don't know... maybe 10 or 20 minutes…''

The voices got louder, I felt myself being picked up gently.

* * *

Bella looked on as her cousin was rushed into the emergency room.

She hadn't gained consciousness after she had pushed her out of the way; she herself was ushered into the ambulance to be looked over.

Charlie entered the room looking around frantically; he spotted her and smothered her in a hug.

She basked in the warmth of her father, feeling safe as she felt tears prickling her eyes.

''She saved me…'' she whispered.

Charlie looked down confused, '' Melissa –she sniffled-…she pushed me out of the way…they just wheeled her into surgery…''

Charlie felt his body go into shock, he had only been informed that, ''Miss Swan,'' he thought was his daughter getting into an accident at the time, he didn't realize it was his niece.

Tyler who was next to her bed started apologizing, ''Bella I'm so sorry…''

''I'm fine Tyler- are you alright, you look awful? 'As they spoke, nurses began changing his bandages, exposing a myriad of shallow slices on his chest and cheek.

He ignored her. ''I thought I was going to kill you! I was going too fast, and I hit the ice wrong…'' He winced as one nurse started dabbing his face.

''How did you get out of there so fast? You were there, and then you were gone.''

She bit her lip… ''My cousin pushed me out of the way…''

His face paled, ''Mel…she …what? ''

* * *

After she was practically wheeled to get an X-ray to her head, she was escorted back into the room.

A doctor walked around the corner and her jaw-dropped. From Charlie's description, it was Edward's father.

''So, Miss Swan…how are you feeling?'' he asked.

''I'm fine- how's my cousin?'' she interrupted.

''Your cousin has just entered surgery…in which I'll be attending to in a short while, to check up on her, 'he continued.

He walked to the light board on the wall above her head and flicked it on.

''Your X-Rays look good, 'he said. ''Does your head hurt? Edward said you hit your head pretty hard?''

''Funny you should mention that, my cousin pushed me out of the way and Edward did the same for her in way,'' she said monotone.

He probed her head, and she winced slightly.

''Tender?'' he asked.

''Slight,'' she replied. ''I've had worse, 'she thought.

''Most of the school seems to be in waiting, ' replied.

Bella moaned out loud covering her face.

''Do you want to stay?'' raised his eyebrows.

Bella went to object but shook her head, ''Yes I'll like to stay…''

He smiled before moving on to check on Tyler.

A week later Bella had spent every waking moment on her dreams with Edward Cullen.

Her cousin's surgery had been a success but according to Carlisle, her body had relapsed due to stress and had entered a coma.

* * *

I knew something was wrong when I woke up again.

I was back in the familiar place that looked like a sterile morgue.

A breathing tube had been placed in my mouth and I could barely move without some type of pain.

What I wouldn't do for some morphine.

I glanced around the room, it was clean and white as usual.

My heart monitor sped up as I glanced at the date.

I had been asleep for more than two weeks.

I internally growled, that means I missed work and was probably fired.

My family was probably notified as well.

Damn it.

_You suck life._

* * *

**A/N**

**I hope you all like this chapter; I am doing my best to keep in the story, with adding the elements, as well as finishing up Twilight as soon as possible. I am going to be writing up the next chapter as soon as I can. Please subscribe to my alerts if you haven't already. Thank you to my new subscribers and ole ones who keep encouraging me to write. Please review/comment.**

**~Caribbean Trinidadian.**


	11. Chapter 11

Voltage

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following Twilight characters or any works belonging to Harper-Collins Publications, Stephanie Meyer or fan-fiction. I do however; own my fellow OC's. For all future tenses and rights. No copyright intended. All rights reserved.**

* * *

'- inner thoughts.

''- regular thoughts.

* * *

****Chapter 10****

''_Look deep into nature, and then you will understand everything better.''-Albert Einstein_

* * *

**While you were asleep.**

**Location: New York, NY.**

Sitting at her desk, dark brown hair neatly pinned in an elegant up-do was Anna Caffrey nee Swan. She smoothed down her green blouse as she typed rapidly entering important dates into a file she had created for the restaurant; she smiled as soon as she typed in the last of the names.

Her appearance after her dramatic changed only seemed to improve her, her tan skin were now similar to her husband's pale white, rock hard skin.

Gone were her hazel-brown eyes, in its place were too golden irises. Anna had taken to the diet as soon as she woke up from the three intense days of pain; she had recollected her human memories and didn't feel the urge to drink human blood.

Neal had waited till she was stable enough, before she could interact with any of her staff.

Her chief of staff, Monica had taken care of the business, when she had returned to her restaurant.

The speed came in handy for organization and getting her work done faster, the only draw backs were that she couldn't taste her food without throwing-up, so she assigned an assistant to do so.

Neal was amazed at his wife's control. She had told him pointedly to get blood from a blood bank, so refused to drink from a human.

He did so for a while before he had taken her to hunt in the country.

Anna mused on her new life, she missed her children, but she knew them enough to know that they could take care of themselves without her interference.

Her motherly instincts were always on alert though because now her children were vulnerable to the things she had been when she was still human.

Neal had told her of the vampire laws and the supposed kings of 'Volterra'.

She was astounded to know that Neal and by extension his brother in all but blood Nigel, were almost forced to join the Volturi.

They had escaped using Nigel's gift of foresight.

Neal had explained the various covens he had come across including The Egyptian Coven where Benjamin, had taught him to control his element including The Olympic Coven, where the first vampire doctor was staying with his adopted children, Carlisle Cullen.

Her jaw had literally dropped at the thought of perfect control that Carlisle had.

''He's one of the most compassionate people you'd ever meet,'' Neal told her one night as they observed the city from the balcony in the master bedroom.

She relaxed against him, no longer feeling the chill she had always been forced to bear with as she wanted to be closer to him as a human, but now they were the same temperature, his touch was as thrilling as ever.

She was interrupted from her musings by her phone, she picked it up and answered with her usual, ''Hello…Anna Caffrey Catering Corp…how may I help you,'' her voice sounding like a dozen bells.

''Anna…its Charlie,''

''Older brother…how are you?'' she smiled as she inquired on her state of well-being.

''How's my darling daughter, she's not giving you any trouble is she?'' she teased.

She heard his clear his throat as he replied, his voice sounding broken, ''Melissa was in an accident,'' …her grip tightened on the phone, as all the laughter left her, restraining her new-born strength as not to break the phone she listened as her brother continued to blab.

''How is she Charlie?'' she whispered, her telekinesis acting up as objects began floating around the room sub-consciously.

''How is my daughter?'' she demanded as he continued to sputter her condition through loud sobs.

''She's…she's in coma.''

''I'll be there on the next train to Forks,'' she replied.

''Charlie how did this happen,'' her lips pursing as she felt an ache in her undead heart.

''She pushed Bella out of the way from getting hit by a car, 'he replied.

''Thanks for calling me Charlie,'' she said hanging up curtly.

She quickly gathered her documents and with her speed, her computer was shut-down, all books put into place and her keys in her hand as she speed-dialed a number.

''Hello Aidan….'' She called her son first to inform him about his sister.

* * *

Neal Caffrey leaned against the window pane as his partner and best friend Peter, explained the specifics for the case.

His ring-tone suddenly had him swiftly reaching into his pant pockets to retrieve to the device before Peter could scold him about not paying attention.

He saw the caller I.D and sighed, ''Hunny…it's a bad time right now,'' he began- but was cut off as Anna dry sobbed into the phone.

''Neal…I'm heading to the train station,'' Neal began pacing as he listened to his wife continue, ''what's the matter?''

''Melissa's been in an accident, 'she whispered brokenly.

He felt something clinch at him at the thought of his daughter, not step-daughter…he already considered her close enough to be flesh and blood.

''I'll meet you there,'' he looked at his watch and back at Peter who stared at him confused.

''Alright…I'll get the tickets-don't forget your passport,'' she reminded him. He fought the urge to roll his eyes; she always remembered what he forgot unknowingly.

''How's Aidan taking in?'' he asked.

''He's feeling torn up about it because he can't leave at the beginning of the new semester, otherwise he would've boarded a plan by now,'' she continued.

''We'll get through this…we know she's strong enough…she'll be okay, 'he assured her.

''I love you…''

''I love you too…'' he said before hanging up.

''Excuse me guys…I have a family emergency, 'he fake smiled before passing by Peter who stopped him with a hand to the shoulder.

''Everything okay…''his friend asked concernedly.

Neal sighed sadly, ''my daughter is in the hospital …I have to go.''

Peter nodded understandingly, ''you go do… what you have to…I'll take it from here.''

''Thank man….'' He said clasping Peter on the back gently before walking out.

Neal literally ran all the way to their Penthouse, packed a small bag before going to the train station.

When he arrived, he scanned the crowded airport looking for the familiar sight of his sight.

She found him first.

She practically ran into his arms as she dry sobbed.

He held her close, with his chin on her head, being 5'11; he towered over her delicate 5'3, her arms wrapped around his waist, as he hugged her shoulders.

''When's the departure?'' he asked after she had calmed down.

''In about 30 minutes,'' she smiled wearily up at him.

''What did Michael say? 'He asked, wondering how the man would take the news of his daughter.

He had only met Michael Armani once that was at the signing of his wives divorce papers, a rather awkward way of meeting, but what one man lost, he treasured for eternity.

''He's wrapping up some business in Italy with Giorgio at the moment, since he has to look after some things since my father-in-law is currently bed-ridden at the moment, he's sending over Nigel.''

Anna huffed as she thought of her ex-husband, even if they had separated, it still hurt to think that he couldn't drop what he was doing for the sake of his children.

Her eyes looked pained as she thought of her daughter.

It would be a long 30 minutes.

* * *

The train from New York to Washington took almost 4 hours.

Arriving in Washington they hailed a cab which dropped them into Seattle, from then on they ran straight to Forks.

Forks Hospital was a bustling of activity as nurses scurried along the hallway.

Anna spotted Charlie's cruiser, as she walked up the flight of steps to the entrance of the hospital.

Neal trailed her, with his hand on her desk as his wife approached the front desk.

''Melissa Swan…what room is she in?'' Anna leaned forward eagerly.

''Miss Swan has only just gotten out of surgery…her doctor should be right with you,' the receptionist replied dazzled, looking at them star struck.

''Her room is 50B,'' she added.

Anna ignored the looks as she hurriedly looked for the room.

She was just about to about to walk around the corridor when she heard it.

Her contacts itching her as the venom tried to sustain it; she walked further down the way and spotted Charlie with his head in his hands.

''Charlie?'' he looked up.

''Anna?'' she nodded and walked forward to embrace her brother after so many years, albeit gently as not to crush him.

Neal stood at the side as to give them space as Anna looked through the windows that looked into her daughter's room.

She couldn't see further as a white obscured her vision.

Her gaze snapped her brother, '' I don't blame you for anything Charlie, go home and get some sleep…I'll take over from here, 'she told him gently.

Charlie nodded before walking away disappearing down the hallway.

Anna gently knocked on the door as it was opened to reveal appear of golden eyes…

''Carlisle?'' Neal gasped.

''Neal?'' he looked surprised to see his friend after so many years, before focusing on the brunette in front of him.

''And you are?'' he looked into Anna's eyes, but hers were unfocused as she looked behind him to see her daughter, with a bunch of tubes in her and attached to so many machines.

''Anna Caffrey…that's my daughter, 'she whispered as she pushed past him.

Carlisle turned towards Neal, who was looking at his wife before turning to the doctor, ''Caffrey?''

Neal smiled sheepishly, ''I got married over the spring…short wedding…not too many guests…I lost your address over the mail…''

Carlisle shook his head fondly, ''you finally tied the knot…I'm surprised…so does she?''

Neal nodded, ''She knows…Melissa does as well…-Carlisle shot him a look- she knew already….''he raised his hands in defense.

Carlisle sighed, ''Do you both need a place to stay…I'm sure my wife would love to meet yours…''

Neal grinned, ''we would love that...''

Anna grabbed her daughters hand carefully as she sighed forlornly.

She felt the pair of arms before she leaned against his hard chest, '' How long is she going to be like this? 'She whispered.

He kissed her tenderly on the cheek before replying, ''According to Carlisle…we have to wait for her wake up …but you get to meet the family…''he grinned.

She nodded before following him out to Carlisle's Mercedes, shooting one last aching look at her daughter.

* * *

The Arrival of Caffrey's had brought a calm to the Cullen Household.

Alice practically pulled Anna into an excited hug as she met her best friend's mother.

''It's nice to meet you Alice, 'Anna laughed.

She ushered them in where the rest of the Cullens were spread out around the living room.

Esme appeared before Anna giving her a hug, ''It's nice to meet you.''

Anna looked around, ''I've loved what you've done with the place.''

Esme smiled proudly as they began conversing about their children.

Neal came back in a moment later and handed Anna his cell, ''who?'' she looked up.

''Nigel,'' he mouthed.

She nodded, ''Nigel…she's in a coma,''

''Yes…so you'll be on the first direct flight then…''

''Alright see you then…''

She turned to see the expectant looks on their faces… '' A friend of the families and my brother-in-law…he'll be here in the next few days…''

Alice was standing by Jasper grinning like a Cheshire.

Edward suddenly groaned out loud having picked up his sisters thoughts, ''Not two of them.''

* * *

Nigel pressed the gas on the rented Ford Bentley as he hurried to airport.

He quickly exited and passed the keys to valet, a close friend of his, who would return the car back to his house to him.

He worried about his friend; he had become great friends with his boss's granddaughter.

His trail that led the Volturi on chase for a full year was suddenly beginning to wear on his nerves.

Hopefully he had led them to unknown location as to buy time for his friend.

He had heard about the Olympic Coven from Neal, he hadn't personally met Carlisle, but Neal always praised his control.

He boarded the company jet, it was 12 p.m. in the afternoon, he would be in Washington D.C by at least 7 p.m. since it was a 6 hour flight and he still had to the Cullen house.

Stepping onto the soil of Washington, Nigel staggered back as he was hit with a vision of a pixie-haired brunette with golden eyes, reminding him of his own.

He smiled, ''Alice Cullen…here I come…''

* * *

Alice felt a thrill as felt him land, Nigel was coming.

She just knew they would click instantly; he had her power as well, maybe he knew other ways of using it and the black spots she tried to get out, as to predict flawlessly without the gaps.

She practically throw open the door as she heard the knock.

As soon as she shook his hand, the world stopped and reversed.

Multiple visions started assaulting her, she started remembering everything.

''Come on Mary-Alice…'' her sister called.

''Wait for me Cynthia…''she replied.

She saw her birth, middle-class home in Biloxi, Mississippi, in 1901. Her father was a jeweler and a pearl trader. Alice's mother tended to their home because her father traveled often. Alice was prone to having premonitions of the future since she was a child, though they weren't always correct

The horrifying vision of her mother being murdered by a stranger and tried to warn her about it. Though she believed her, her father did not. After months of precautions with nothing serious happening, her mother put her guard down, and was eventually killed.

Her father's second marriage to the evil step-mother who treated her and her sister as trash, the blonde Yankee from Illinois whose father was a promising customer.

Then, Alice had a vision of her father and her mother's killer planning to kill her, revealing the true face of her father. He told the townsfolk that his daughter had gone mad, and had her trapped in mental asylum two counties away.

While in the asylum, her head was shaved during the threat of typhoid outbreak. She also endured electroshock therapy which rendered her with total amnesia, but it also restored her naturally cheerful and humorous self. A vampire who worked at the asylum befriending Alice and treating her like a daughter. He tested her powers, and shielded her from other horrifying treatments as best as he was able.

Alice had a vision of a powerful tracker named James coming after her, which occurred the moment he caught her faint scent. When she woke up, the pain of the venom erased all of her memories, just like the shocking treatments did. But her premonitions were also intensified and her first vision was of Jasper Whitlock and then meeting the Cullen clan.

She gasped pulling away; Jasper was at her side immediately.

''What's wrong?'' he urged her.

''I remember,-I remember everything…'' she smiled.

''You got your memory back,'' Nigel grinned.

''How is that even possible?'' Jasper asked.

''My gift is advance enough but when in close range of another who shares my power…my visions tend to have a mind of their own,'' he shrugged.

''Thank you,'' she said graciously, ''I've been living with all these kinks…now I know….''

''It was my pleasure Senora,'' he bowed mockingly as she giggled.

Jasper growled under his breath but smiled politely as Nigel was ushered in.

''Be nice Jasper,'' Alice smirked at her husband.

Sometimes his wife was really too good.

* * *

**Location: Volterra, Italy.**

''I can't believe you lost it again, 'Marcus raged as he paced the floor of the throne room.

''Calm yourself brother,'' Aro replied placing a comforting hand on Marcus who growled.

''How is it that you keep losing the scent,'' Caius sneered at Demetri.

''Whoever it is, is greatly skilled, I keep coming up on wrong locations, because it keeps changing, their power is strong…it acts like a counter to my own ability,'' Demetri responded.

Felix suddenly looked up, ''who else do you know with an ability to mislead false trails?''

Aro smiled slowly, ''I can only think of one…Nigel Reno de Caballero…formerly Caffrey…''

''Him- why? 'Caius asked.

''It would make sense…''-he nodded, '' I mean-who else would be so foolish enough to go against the Volturi…''

''I'm going for a walk,'' Marcus said walking out of the room.

''He's been in a foul mood since she's left,'' Caius replied.

''My sister…really did leave an impression on him ,before she died…now by some divine fate…she's back again and stirring up more trouble,'' Aro hissed.

''What do you plan do about it?'' Caius quirked an eye-brow.

''I plan to do things differently…I won't risk messing up another mate bond again,'' Aro mused out loud.

''Masters…you summoned for me,'' Jane bowed.

''Dearest Jane…I have a task for you…''

He explained the details and watched as the twins along with Felix and Demetri left to find out more information of the slippery seer.

''It won't be too long dear sister,'' he thought.

* * *

My head seriously throbbed but I continued to stare at the almanac.

I had missed two weeks.

I lifted my hand and pulled out the breathing tube, I breathed out slowly.

I pressed the button that would alert the nurses that I was awake.

It wasn't too long before I saw one and she called for my doctor.

''What's up Doc?' I grinned as I soon as I spotted Carlisle.

Carlisle looked up and smiled before walking up to my bed.

He asked the same questions before dropping the bomb on me.

''You're mother is here,'' he said casually, the sound of my heart monitor sped up as I digested this news.

How was she?

Was she adapting to her new life style well?

How long had she arrived?

''She's been staying with my family for the past two weeks, she arrived not to long as she heard you had been in an accident,'' he interjected, my hanged further at that revelation.

''With you?'' I looked at him carefully and he suddenly grinned.

''Surprising thing really…it would seem …you knew what my family and I were before we met you,'' he seemed amused.

Internally I was panicking and trying not to glomp him.

I blamed the hormones again.

''Who else is here?'' I asked cautiously.

''Your step-father's brother…Nigel,'' he smirked.

The twin terrors were together in the same household.

I pity the poor fool…namely Edward if he heard their conspiring thoughts.

''That's good to know…'' I replied.

''So…How's Bella?'' I asked, wondering what happened to my cousin, who I had practically taken a car for.

Quite literally.

''She's fine and simply taken with my youngest Edward,'' he said looking at my vitals, furthering examining me.

''That's good,'' I smiled, so they were finally together.

I felt the sleep catching up to me as I felt Carlisle's cool hand on my forehead.

It was really…nice.

I drifted off into dreamland as I dreamed of my red-eyed vampire.

* * *

**A/N I hope you all enjoy this chapter as promised, it was a switch between P.O.V's, I hope you all like it. Please subscribe if you haven't, I loved writing this chapter, it was fun for me, the maniacs has finally met, stay tune for more mayhem. Please review/comment. I love you all, my wonderful subscribers.**

**~Caribbean Trinidadian.**


	12. Chapter 12

Voltage

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following Twilight characters or any works belonging to Harper-Collins Publications, Stephanie Meyer or fan-fiction. I do however; own my fellow OC's. For all future tenses and rights. No copyright intended. All rights reserved.**

* * *

'- inner thoughts.

''- regular thoughts.

* * *

****Chapter 11****

''_You have to learn the rules of the game. And then you have to play better than anyone else.''-Albert Einstein_

* * *

**The Forgotten Past, Nigel and Alice Do Seattle and Bella Meet Your Aunt, Hospital Escapades.  
**

Anna and Neal settled on the white couch as the Nigel paced in worry, wondering why his friend was still asleep, 'why hasn't she awoken yet,' he thought frustrated.

''When were you turned?'' Alice asked directly as Neal paused to glance at her.

Neal began, ''I could only remember tidbits at first before I met Nigel but, I was born in Florence, Italy in 1798 during the French revolution.

My mother was a baker, while my father owned a simple vineyard. I used to help bottle the wine with my little sister. I was changed around 1836, by a wondering nomad, he claimed to have sensed ability in me and only left with some guidance after a few years.

My parents had sent out notices to the town, all around me I could see the posters, seeing the drawings of my face, but I couldn't stand the state of myself, the imminent thirst I had being changed.

I boarded a ship sailing to Africa where I made a detour to Egypt where I found my friend Benjamin, his sire, Amun, was very curious about my ability; he let Benjamin test me, and my affiliation to the Earth spoke wonders.

I spend the last two hundred years, practicing my control and my ability; I wondered as a nomad for a time and took on the name on the last name of Caffrey from a missing English merchant.

It would be 20 more years till I found Nigel, he himself, was wondering, with his gift, he saw that we were of the same sire.

The Volturi was chasing him, after he somehow ran in Aro during one of his hunting. Since Alistair had left the Volturi, Nigel had found me on my way back from England.

We decided to remain in contact throughout the years, when I moved to New York five years ago, I met a charming chef-he squeezed Anna's hand as he was saying this.

-Her scent was all too familiar with me, I stayed close to her as a friend, loving her from afar, before the infidelity of her first husband, I remained at her side, it's only after I was convinced she was my true mate, that she found out one way, when I couldn't be cut, when she accidentally let slip of a carving knife.

Anna shot her significant other an apologetic smile as she remembered her first glimpse of his vampirism.

He continued after giving her a quick peck, '' I was surprised to have found that my brother was connected to her family…he had been working for the Armani family for years, his secret kept hidden by her father-in-law….'' He turned to Nigel.

Nigel smiled as he thought of his ole friend, '' I was born 1897 in Paris, France. I was turned around 1920. My gift just like Alice, was simple, I could predict the outcomes of most decisions using my foresight. I saw my sire even before I knew what he was. Alistair changed me before he decided to fully exile himself to being a nomad, his pension for discovering gifts, his tracking sense, was phenomenal, he taught me the basics of escaping my captors as well.

I didn't realize that my gift had multiple possibilities; I could leave false trails, whenever someone was following me. I never knew my family as I was an orphan, but I had runway and defended myself against the harsh ways of the streets. I met Giorgio Armani when he was just starting out in the fashion industry in Italy after I had gone back sometime in the late 1970's.

Giorgio was a great friend and his ambitions led him to the empire he now proudly has today, I helped behind the scenes, with some of the designs or the international transitions. He didn't care for what I was, because even as he realized that I would still be the same as he grew old, I could watch after his family for him. I promised him that I would, my name change from Caffrey to Caballero came about after I had briefly separated from Neal after he moved to England.

With a little help from a close associate, I created my human profile, but used Caballero because my mother's family was from a part of the Spanish Royal Family, but had migrated to Venezuela over the years. I only had found out my birth roots after returning to the orphanage from once I was a child and rummaged through some of the moldy ole birth records.

Then rest is history…because then my family had really expanded with some nieces and nephews…''he grinned.

''Wow,'' Alice mouthed.

Nigel looked around the room before turning to Esme, '' I thought you had five children…''

Esme grinned before answering, ''Edward is out in his meadow with Bella…''

''My niece is dating your son…I can't wait to see what happens,'' Anna giggled.

''Would you like to join me in the kitchen, I'm supposed to be preparing her some food, Edward is finally bringing her today,'' Esme asked Anna.

''Why not…I'll also like to see my niece …'' Anna replied as she followed Esme up the stairs to the kitchen.

As soon as they were gone Emmett turned to Nigel, '' How did you out run the Volturi''

Nigel smirked, ''I have my ways….''

Alice appeared before Nigel, '' Do you want to go shopping with me tomorrow?''

''I'll be delighted Senora,''he smiled.

* * *

Bella entered the Cullen's house, '' this place is amazing…''

''What smells so good,'' she inhaled the scent of Italian as she followed Edward up the stairs.

''I told them not to do this,'' Edward said exasperated sighing as he led Bella by the center of her back up the stairs.

She walked in and blinked rapidly.

''You have guests?'' she looked unsure as she glanced at her boy-friend.

''Friends of Carlisle, staying over…''he assured her as he nudged her further inside.

There she spotted upon further observation was Rosalie expertly mixing a salad, Esme looking at the cooking channel, but taking guidance by an unnamed brunette who was periodically cutting vegetables at a rapid pace.

Sensing eyes on her, Anna looked up and gave Bella a kind smile.

''It's a good thing I listened to Charlie and didn't eat,'' she thought smiling.

''Oh Bella…''the brunette suddenly appeared before her, observing her face in a motherly fashion.

''You look so much like your mother …''she twirled a strand of Bella's hair.

''But you got your fathers chocolate brown hair,'' she mused out loud.

''I'm sorry…who-o are you?'' Bella asked politely.

''Do you ever wonder where you got you middle name from,'' she asked coyly.

''Huh? - I don't understand, 'said Bella.

Anna smiled widely, '' I'm your Aunt Anna…Charlie's my older brother…''

Edward looked between the two women trying to find the similarities, '' you're Melissa's mother,'' he said confusedly.

''How is that possible?'' Bella asked as she observed her aunt, the connotations of her face, the way how her pale skin glowed, and her golden eyes sparklingly so wonderfully.

''Dear Bella…it was just a matter of minding my mate…then I was lost in love –she gained a faraway look in her eye- '' '' but if you have to know after divorcing your Uncle two years ago…I or should I say my husband found me…then we were wed last year in Spring…then I was changed.'' She added.

Her smile then turned cold as she looked at Edward, '' so you're the mysterious Cullen dating my niece,'' she grinned feral.

Edward nodded uncertain, '' I am.''

''I see-'' Anna's mouth thinned before she looked up at the Cullen, her eyes flashing black for a moment , '' Listen here Edward…I love my niece as if she was my own daughter…though I haven't been around- ''no thanks to her mother ,'' she grumbled, '' much in her life over the years…I care for her enough to allow her to date you…Charlie is not aware of our kind enough to know what Bella is getting into…he just knows that you are a kind boy from a well-known respectable family in this town…what he doesn't know is that he is letting his daughter date a vampire…''

Edward flinched but listened as she continued, '' Furthermore as Charlie is not aware of this, I will be Bella's vampire guardian of sorts as she is my biological niece, I'll watch over her…you can promise Charlie that you'll take care and not break his daughter's heart…providing that Charlie probably threatened you with his shot-gun that he keeps in the house…but you probably scoffed at the idea…since bullets are more like pebbles to us and it won't hurt you physically…''

''However…you did not factor me in…so I'll say this once and keep it in mind Cullen…if you hurt Isabella emotionally... and even physically there is a scratch on her because of you…I won't hesitate to dis-embower you myself and light you on fire…..and I'll do so most graciously''she smiled.

''Do you get me?'' she asked amused, stepping closer to him, as he swallowed loudly.

''Yes ma'am.''

''Good,'' she said before turning to Bella, '' I hope you're hungry because we've whipped you up a feast.''

Bella looked concerned as Edward looked rigid as he took his place beside her.

The evening went by as Bella learned more about her family and she loved her Aunt's stories about having to travel to Italy.

''I would love to go there,'' she muttered.

''Who says you can't…my daughter is supposed to be back there at the beginning of spring next year…''Anna said excitedly.

''I'm looking forward to it,'' Bella grinned.

* * *

''Whose car are we taking?'' Nigel asked Alice as they walked to the Cullen's garage.

''Rosalie's…it's faster…''Alice grinned as she opened the door.

''I can't wait…I really didn't get to see Seattle much …''Nigel said enthusiastically as he sat down in the Red BMW.

They didn't really bother was for seat-belts, but only put it on as they slowed down to pass the high-way patrol!

''I can't wait to show you the stores…I just wish Bella could get into the shopping spirit,'' Alice sighed sadly.

''She will…it's going to take time for her to fall into her creative roots,'' Nige replied assuring.

''Let's get to shopping,'' Alice said suddenly getting a wild gleam in her eyes.

After about 5 hours of constant shopping, Alice and Nigel walked into a new store called, ''Molino's.''

''I see some great shoes…I'll be right back…'' he told her as he went to see the section of Italian leather shoes.

_You can never have enough shoes._

Alice looked at some of the flowered summer dresses, only appropriate for sunny days.

''I'm sure I can wear it, but people would want to know why I'm wearing clothes that are fit for summer weather...and not the rainy season,'' she mused out loud.

''Hell I'm getting it anyway…'' she said taking it off the hangar just as another hand grabbed it.

''I'm sorry I saw this first…''she said kindly to an ole lady…who was probably in her late 60's.

''But I want this one,'' the grandma said as her hand tightened around the fabric.

Alice pulled on the dress, '' I really need this dress…''

''I'm sorry but you can't have it…''

''Let go of the dress old lady,'' Alice continued to tug on the dress.

The store was nearly empty so no one really paid them any attention.

The store clerked looked at them then back at her magazine mumbling, ''I don't get paid enough for this,'' under the breath.

''Let got…''

''You let go…''

''You first you old hag…''

''Mind your manners young lady…''

''I'll have you know I'm married damn it…''

''Your poor husband,''

''Oh no you didn't just go there…''

''I went…there…''

''That's it old lady,'' with one final tug Alice grabbed the dress out of the ole ladies hand just as she flew over and knocked over a rack of shirts.

Alice calmly dusted herself off before walking to the register.

Nigel surveyed the scene as he walked to the counter with a red box in his hand, ''She wouldn't let go,'' Nigel said dryly.

Alice nodded, ''the things I do for fashion…''she said dramatically.

Nigel sighed sympathetically with her, ''me too sweetie…me too…''

The clerk looked at them both blankly before cashing their purchases, '' Please come again,'' she said monotone.

* * *

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

That was all I could hear in my room as I looked around it, I had been instructed by Carlisle as not to move around much.

I had internal bleeding from the accident so I would be staying in the hospital for a couple for months.

Recovery sucked.

My mother had visited me the other day, she had told me that she had threatened Edward with immediate death if he so much as harmed Bella or broke her heart.

I laughed so much as I pictured his expression.

It is really boring lying in a hospital not doing anything.

I miss my shows on T.V; half of them won't be created for another 3 or so years.

This royally sucked, my cousin in my world, was a fan of Jersey Shore, she was getting used to Buck wild.

It would seem my mother had found a friend in Esme; they had the same motherly instincts and just loved to cook.

Hospital food is the worst, even the jello is inedible. What I wouldn't do for some KFC.

Oh fast-food, oh how I miss you.

If my deductions were correct then after the Cullens meeting Bella would be the Baseball came, the nomads would come, Alice would find the killer of her sire and James would start hunting Bella.

He wouldn't know what hit him.

It had three additional vampires now to the Cullen coven.

One of them being my mother, who is very over-protective when it comes to family, she would hopefully deter Bella from doing something completely irrational.

I also think, my mother might use her power to somehow discourage James if he thinks about hunting her niece.

I always wondered why James didn't just join the Volturi. Victoria I can understand avoiding the kings of the vampire world, because the coven she was a part of in France before she met up with James was eliminated because they were drawing attention to themselves.

I miss human companionship.

For fucks sake I am so bloody bored.

If only I had my cellphone…or at least could reach it, but I wouldn't be able to since I was on watch by Carlisle.

Stupid Annoying…sexy vampire.

I had the biggest crush on my doctor.

I swear I need a boy-friend…

_Maybe you can get Marcus_, my inner purred.

That psycho.

Hell no!

He'd sooner keep me in a cage.

_But you'd want to feel his lips on yours. _I internally debated.

Maybe…but I rather do it on my terms…than have him say so…

God, I'm arguing with myself…the first signs of insanity.

This is why I need some type of technology right now.

I looked down at the clip which was on my finger, attached to the monitors, to alert my doctor if anything was wrong with me if they heard any sounds from it.

strolled in looking as handsome as ever, I reminded myself, '' He's married...he's married…he's married. ''

God, why were all the good ones taken.

''So how's my patient today,'' he asked lifting a delicate eye-brow.

''As good as to be expected, 'I smiled softly.

''Any pain…''he leaned forward and his scent, or body-wash or whatever it was …it was driving me insane.

Why did he have to smell so divine?!

He pressed his fingers against my ribs, his cool sensations, made me feel all tingly and I fought the urge to laugh.

That was before he actually pressed my 'tickle' spot and I started laughing uncontrollably.

''Ha…ha…ha…'' I couldn't stop it.

I bit my lip as he found my reaction amusing, he carried on examining me and moved toward me foot.

My grip on the bed sheets tightened as he pressed against my ankle moving it in soothing motions.

It was like being in a spa…except the masseuse was my doctor and he had a wife.

Bummer.

I sighed out loud as I leaned back against bed restlessly.

I couldn't stay in this room long.

I had to get out of here.

Duly note that I've done stupid things.

A lot of stupid things, might I add.

When Carlisle left, I began to think of an escape plan.

The last nurse was concentrating on her work as I removed the clip from my hand. I doubt she noticed as I began sitting up.

My joints were sort of locked, I wiggled a few toes, then I rolled my belly in motions, I felt tightness but ignored it, probably the stitches. I was heavily medicated and really didn't give two nuts to what I was really doing.

I walked to the closet and opened it up to see a small my winter coat, the blood has been dry-cleaned, a pair of sweats and a black hoodie.

How convenient, I thought dryly.

I took off my hospital gown in the connecting bathroom before I hurriedly changed, no doubt Carlisle would be passing by for his normal hospital rounds.

He was a vampire…he didn't need sleep.

I shoved my feet into my converse as I pulled out my I.V wincing at the yank.

I would deal with that later.

I docked as soon as she turned and slid behind a pillar.

I looked around, having spotted no sign of actual life, I hastily made my way to the children's ward, it was a short-cut.

My feet padded softly, I glanced briefly at the occupants in the ward as I passed it.

I had to go pass the hospital cafeteria.

I saw no one and hastily opened the door; the cafeteria was creepy in the night as I slipped past empty chairs and tables.

I saw the green sign, '' EXIT'', almost to my destination, I hobbled forward persistently.

Freedom come to mamma.

Let it be known, that I have managed to escape multiple vampires before, but I had help…thought now I was in unfamiliar territory this time.

I was in a hospital, where the only vampire doctor resided and he knew all the short-cuts.

Just when my hand made it on the handle, I suddenly found myself suspended in the air as my feet were swept off the ground.

''Hi Carlisle,'' I smiled sheepishly as he looked down at me, golden eyes glowing amused.

''Another escape attempt…''he said teasingly.

''You have to admit I almost got away this time,'' I replied as he continued back to my room.

''What's the excuse this time?'' he asked.

''I was bored…I had nothing to do…could you blame me if my room suddenly claustrophobic…'' I said pouting.

He shook his head as I fixed myself properly so my arms were around his neck, ''would it helped if I brought you book…''

I smiled tugged on my lips as pretended to think about it, ''I supposed if you must…''

''Then one with lots of words and pictures,'' I added grinning.

He nodded and gently dropped me off to my room and tucked me in tight.

When I mean tight…more like restrained.

He was out and back in a flash, holding a book, '' How to Kill a Mockingbird.''

''One of my favorites,'' he said handing me the familiar book.

I took it graciously and thanked it.

''Good-night Carlisle,'' I whispered.

He shot me a smile as he left the room abruptly.

As I began reading, I remembered that I had read this book before…even after 200 pages…I still didn't find out if they killed the book.

I turned the first page and began reading.

It was going to be a long couple of months.

I just hope I could survive it without further injury.

Who am I fooling?

* * *

**A/N I hope you all like this chapter…please subscribe to my alerts if you haven't already, read/review/comment. Another update will be coming on Sunday. So Stay Tune for the conclusion of Twilight and the beginning of 'New Moon.'' Thank you to all my reviews/subscribers and I might make an Omake soon.**

**~Caribbean Trinidadian.**


	13. Chapter 13

Voltage

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following Twilight characters or any works belonging to Harper-Collins Publications, Stephanie Meyer or fan-fiction. I do however; own my fellow OC's. For all future tenses and rights. No copyright intended. All rights reserved.**

* * *

'- inner thoughts.

''- regular thoughts.

* * *

****Chapter 12****

''_Anyone who doesn't take truth seriously in small matters cannot be trusted in large ones either.''-Albert Einstein_

* * *

**Festering Guilt of an immortal life, Vampire Baseball and start of a new school year**

**1000 B.C**

''Dearest Sister…are you sure you have to leave?'' Aro said turning to Didyme, who was looking at the moon wistfully, while sighing at her brother's relentless questions.

''Brother, I'm sure it's what I want…I would like to live peacefully with Marcus,'' she whispered closing her eyes, feeling the wind on her pale face.

'' I do not question your motives sister, but I need Marcus,'' he tried explaining but she shot him a pleading look.

''Brother I understand you need Marcus…but I need him as well…if you care about me at all …you'll let us go…''she replied walking away from him.

''Are you that selfish?'' he snapped as she paused stopped.

She appeared before in the blink of an eye huffing frustrated, '' Selfish…selfish am I…I'm giving you the common courtesy of being told I'm leaving…otherwise I would just leave with Marcus…''she growled.

''You dare this obey me now…''he took a step towards her, but she held her ground.

''Your methods of intimidation have not worked on me when I was still human brother…nor will it work on me now,'' she said coolly.

''Didyme do not presume to know all my motives and think yourself so superior,'' he grumbled darkly.

''You think I am so vain brother…''-she chuckled, '' Looked in the mirror lately…I got my supposed 'superiority complex from you,'' she said sarcastically.

His jaw clenched, he rubbed his temples, ''I employ you sister…do not leave…''

''My mind is already made up Aro…it's for the best…''she sighed.

'' This is your last chance,'' he whispered.

''I'm sorry,'' she said turning away.

''So am I'' he thought.

''Good-bye sweet Sister,'' he appeared before she had any time to react.

''Aro,'' she whispered before her head, was ripped off her head from her body.

He stared coldly into her red eyes, that looked so distant…so empty.

He left her in the outskirts of Volterra before returning to throne room in the palace below.

* * *

Aro felt a thrill down his spine, thinking all his problems ended after killing his ''brother's'' mate, but it was only the beginning.

He opened the doors and stood shocked upon the seen in the throne room.

Marcus was hunched over holding his chest as if his heart was still beating; Caius and Suplicia were trying to keep him calm.

''What's wrong with Marcus,'' he asked innocently as he approached the white-haired king and his wife.

'' We don't know…we've been trying to keep a hold of him, it's like he's fading,'' Caius replied.

'' Where's Didyme? - She must be here now!'' said Suplicia about to look for her sister-in-law.

''I'm afraid …my sister was killed by a nomad,'' he said slowly bowing his head, hiding his glee by masking it with shock and sadness.

''What-? '' Suplicia held onto one of the thrones as she held her hand over her mouth in shock, ''but- I-I-saw just this evening…she couldn't have gone that far…''she turned to Aro.

''Are you sure it was a nomad?'' Caius asked suspiciously.

''Yes,'' he said monotone. ''Why?''

''Because…it fully appears Marcus's mate bond is severed…the relationship tying him to his mate is gone…it's like he's in his own world depression…''Caius continued.

''But- how is this possible?'' Suplicia inquired.

''Didyme and Marcus' bond was strong...their relationship only deepened, because their gifts were solely integrated with one another,'' Suplicia dry sobbed as her head rested on Aro's shoulder.

Anthenodora walked in glancing around, ''what's wrong?'' she asked hesitantly walking to her husband's side.

''It appears…Didyme is no more…''he replied turning towards her.

''Excuse me…but—but—what? 'She spluttered.

She turned to Aro hoping he would dismiss this lie, but Aro nodded.

She backed away and flew from the room.

''Oh May…why you? Why now?'' she thought as she ran to her and Caius' room.

* * *

**Present**

''Aro…''

''Aro…''

Aro blinked before his eyes turned from its glazed sight to Caius who was eying him curiously.

He cleared his throat smiling sardonically, ''Yes brother.''

''What's on your mind?'' Caius asked leaning on his throne, his red eye gleaming thanks to the ceiling light.

''Just old memories, '' he replied smiling ominously.

He couldn't really voice out loud, what he was really thinking ,he was his sister's murder and had been living with it for over 2 millenniums.

Maybe this time he might be able to redeem himself, if his sister's supposed reincarnation remembers her past, and sets out for some revenge.

Then he was screwed because Marcus would eviscerate him first.

''I'm sure,'' Caius retorted.

''Master…there is a bike messenger with a package for you, 'Gianna replied walking into the room.

''Package?'' he said confused looking at Caius, ''did we order anything?''

Caius shook his head, ''I don't think so…send them away,'' he told Gianna stonily.

''Wait…show them in…I 'm feeling a little peckish,'' he smiled gleefully.

''Yes Master,'' Gianna replied bowing before scurrying out of the room.

* * *

Gianna showed the bike messenger in who held a brown package tightly against her chest.

''You may leave your bike here,'' Gianna said pointing to the side of the front desk.

The messenger nodded and took off her helmet revealing long black locks falling in soft waves, with startling blue eyes.

''Follow me,'' Gianna gestured to the hall, Tianna followed silently, gazing at the architecture inside Volterra. She never thought she would see inside in, her sister was always too busy so she decided to run an errand for one of the stores she was manager of for a day that needed a package delivered, since the postal service was taking too long.

She jumped at the chance just to get out, for the freedom.

She couldn't wait to see Melissa again and see Forks next year for her mini vacation, it would be epic.

* * *

Tianna entered the large throne room, observing the occupants discreetly, she eyed the trio on the throne particular the one in the middle with wonder.

His long raven hair, following over his shoulders in a river of black…and his red eyes?

She blinked, thinking she was hallucinating as she approached them.

''Er…Aro Volturi?'' she asked.

''My dear…I am Aro,'' he stepped towards and she had to bit her cheek to stop from blushing.

His looks were turning her insides into good.

She blamed puberty.

''I was told to deliver this package to you… there weren't any couriers available post haste, so I volunteered to do so…'' she smiled.

She handed him the package as he took it silently, handing to Alec.

She looked around the room, ''so pretty,'' she thought.

''Oh my god,'' she said suddenly, bouncing in place, ''I forgot my camera.'' She face-palmed. ''Damn it.''

''I'm finally in this place…and I forget the one thing I should've brought,'' she grumbled under her breath, but they heard loud and clear as if she was speaking out loud.

''I wonder what kind of hair conditioner he uses, his hair looks so soft,'' she said gazing at Aro's long raven hair.

Her gaze turned to Caius, ''He could use a tan….''-she paused then glanced at the rest of the occupants in the room, '' then again they all could.''

Her ring-tone suddenly echoed throughout the room as she fumbled in her pocket to retrieve it, ''Hello.''

''_Tianna I need you here now,''_ Rem's voice echoed in the cell.

''Yes Rem.''she answered.

''_Did you drop off the parcel?''_

''Yes Rem.'' She repeated.

''_Don't forget to do inventory when you return to the store…I'll be there to check up on you later…''_

''I got it Rem.'' She rolled her eyes as she paced the floor.

''Did you take my leather jacket?''

Tianna sub-consciously tugged on the jacket before replying.

''No I didn't.'' she lied.

'' _You have some more stops…don't forget.''_

''Fine I'm coming,'' she snapped, closing her phone.

She turned to Aro sheepishly rubbing the back of her head, ''I have to go.''

She walked up to him offering him hand, ''It was nice meeting you.''

Aro held her hand as he did may others, all the memories flashing through his head, all the thoughts, until he saw something particularly that had him smiling so darkly that it made Tianna almost uncomfortable.

Almost.

* * *

Caius watched quietly as Aro again conversed with a human.

''What is he doing,'' he thought.

''Have a pleasant day my dear,'' he said giving her hand a delicate kiss.

Tianna suppressed the shiver she got as she looked into his eyes.

''Likewise,'' she said backing away to the door, but as she was about to walk out she paused before biting her lip thoughtfully.

She gave him a side glance before turning back and walking up to him.

She faced him, looking more determined than ever, ''There is something I've meaning to do since I've seen you.''

His eyebrows quirked before he felt two warm hands circling his waist, ''I've been holding back to do that…''she sighed in his chest.

''You have the prettiest red eyes…'' she grinned pecking his cheek and walking away calmly.

''Keep cool…keep cool…do not hug him…do not hug him again…do not do it…, 'she repeated as she was out the doors.

''What the hell just happened,'' Caius asked as soon as she left.

''Is there a reason you are letting her live brother,'' Marcus asked.

''Just trust me Marcus…everything will turn out for the best,'' he smiled before holding his cheek that felt a little warmer.

''Tianna Gucci…what a peculiar child'' he thought before tittering softly.

* * *

''Why is he laughing?'' Caius asked Marcus silently.

''I've learned never to ask why because it would save me the world of long explanations,'' Marcus answered.

''Too true….after thousands of years…you'd think we'd understand him,'' Caius shook his head.

''It's best not to ask too much questions…you'll live longer,'' Marcus replied.

''With Aro… you can never be too sure,'' Caius responded as they both looked at Aro laughing hysterically.

* * *

''Can I get out of here now?'' I asked.

''No' 'he replied not taking eyes of my clip-board.

''What about now?'' I asked after a second.

''No'' he repeated.

-Pause-

''Now'' I asked again, giving him my best puppy eyes.

''No'' he replied not even glancing at me.

''Oh come on …'' I whined as I kept harassing Carlisle to release me.

I was fully recovered according to me, still sensitive in some places according to him and I really wanted to leave this god-forsaken hospital.

''Whose ready to go home?'' my mom asked coming into the room.

I grinned as Carlisle sighed, ''Just be careful,'' he told me gently.

''You know me doc…if I'm damaged…I know who I'm going to call, ''I teased.

He wrapped an arm around my waist as I struggled to stand.

Still a good amount of stiffness.

My mom hugged me; I reciprocated it as I hadn't seen in since she was mostly at the Cullen House.

''Ready to bust this joint?'' she asked grinning.

I nodded, ''Save me mother…'' I said dramatically clutching her leg.

I grabbed the bag my mom had with my spare clothes as I walked to the bathroom to change.

I pulled off the hospital gown, I changed into a pair of white baseball pants, white tennis shoes, a 'Padres' baseball t-shirt and a black baseball cap that was lined in red.

I stepped out as I looked at mom questioningly, ''Baseball?''

''You haven't tried it my way,'' she patted me gently on the back as we exited the room.

I saw Carlisle already out of his doctor's attire into his baseball clothes as we followed him to his car.

* * *

The field, it was large, it was wet as sheen of rain had probably fallen in the early morning, because I could still see the dew and all of the Cullens plus Bella and my extended family were present.

I heard Bella's emphatic shout of, ''Go Team!'' as I withheld a chuckle.

''All right,'' Esme called in a clear voice as soon as everyone was situated around the field, I could almost imagine Muse' Supermassive Black hole playing as Esme yelled, ''Batter-up.''

I saw the imminent crash of Alice's impressive swing as the bat was smashed in a gazillion tiny pieces.

Poor ball.

Now I knew how much they were withholding, they were free, they could use their vampire instincts out in the clear open, they were among, and family, friends and they were being themselves.

I had yet to make an appearance as I stood by my mother observing the game.

Neal grinned at Carlisle, trying to lock him in before he could make Second Base.

Nigel was quick to intercept Rosalie's ball as Edward and Emmett both collided in the air, hitting heads like the stooges they were.

It was all in the fun of sportsmanship, I saw Bella watching them with wide eyes, and she was grinning obviously so happy to be invited to such an event as ''Baseball: Vampire Style.''

Alice suddenly gasped, it didn't even take me a second before I knew what she was seeing, and the nomads were on their way having heard the commotion.

We swiftly walked to the Cullens, my mother flanking me on one side with Neal on her right with Nigel to my left. Bella and I traded glanced as I gave her a calming smile.

''Alice?'' Esme's voice was tense.

''What is it?'' my mom asked.

''Nigel, what is it?'' I asked him.

''Nomads, 3 of them…on their way.'' He responded.

All of the others gathered around her.

''What is it, Alice?'' Carlisle asked with the calm voice of authority.

''They were traveling quicker than I thought, I can see I had the perspective wrong as before,'' she murmured.

''You couldn't have known,'' Nigel gave her an assuring smile.

Jasper, protective over his wife than ever, leaned over her, ''what changed?''

''They heard us playing and they changed their path,'' she said, probably blaming herself.

Ten pair of eyes flashed over to Bella and I.

What I wouldn't do for a can of hairspray and a lighter?

Flammable object + Over indulgent vampire = ashes.

My own formula.

''How soon?'' Carlisle asked turning to Edward.

A dark frown marred Edwards features, ''Less than five minutes. They're running- They want to play.''

''Let's just continue the game,'' Carlisle decided.

''Alice said they were simply curious…I'm sure Nigel as well.'' Nigel nodded.

* * *

I saw Nigel's rigid stance as he saw Victoria, her posture graceful as she flanked James, her curtain of red-orange hair, glinting like bright ember.

I had no idea what he was thinking, but the way how he kept clenching and unclenching his fists as he looked at James, I would say, he looked like a jealous boy-friend.

I tuned out the whole dialogue between Carlisle and Laurent, who was the most well-mannered vampire, plus a hint of his French accent could be heard.

''I see you've brought us a snack…'' I heard James, who inhaled the air, sniffing it for the scent of our blood.

Edward immediately crouched in front of Bella, my mother doing the same for me.

Laurent tried his best to rectify the situation, he could see the danger, plus with 3 against 10, the odds weren't in their favor.

Then they were gone as Edward started self-blaming himself, the others scurried into accident as we were taken to the Cullen household, where Laurent and Victoria were waiting with Carlisle.

''I've never seen an ability like his in my hundreds of years,'' Laurent explained to Carlisle.

''I think I'll go head to the Denali coven in Alaska, 'he told us, pausing briefly to glance at Victoria.

''Mom can you go watch Uncle Charlie, he needs to at least have some protection,'' I asked my mother was looking at the worried occupants, before she nodded and zoomed out in a flash to check her brother.

* * *

_Why do I have such a naive cousin God?_

_Why?_

_Why?_ I internally cried.

I prevented Bella from telling Uncle Charlie the same thing Aunt Esme told him when she left taking his only daughter, I volunteered to go with Bella.

Uncle Charlie was pacified after that; I would have to talk Jacob into using Edward as a chew-toy.

Then again, I don't know where Edward has been, I don't think I would want Jake to get infected by Edward's idiocy.

I sighed as I looked around the hotel room in Phoenix, because in spite of actually staying within vampire protection, Edward had to suggest we leave in order to mislead James.

Victoria had decided to stick around, she wasn't sure, but she felt oddly calm around Nigel, I couldn't describe they're odd attraction to one another.

I knew Alice would get a vision soon of the ballet studio in which James supposedly held Aunt Esme captive, Bella being the idiot would trick Alice then go out the opposite way of the hotel, risking her own protection.

Why did my aunt have to repel technology?

Why did Bella think she could save her mother? Which part of 'tracker' did she not get?

He was a vampire, he would kill without remorse, and he was tricking her.

_No duh._

If she took the time to think about it logically she would know that.

She could call Phil, I'm sure he would put her onto Renee.

I face palmed before following out Bella to the Ballet studio, I held a black handbag; the contents were simple, a lighter and a can of aerosol.

I'm getting too ole for this shit...mainly being a Bella baby-sitter.

* * *

James was dead.

Bella's scent affected him after he through her into the multiple sets of mirrors, which shattered upon impact, sent him into a feeding frenzy.

I stepped out from one of the pillars; I had taped the aerosol can to the lighter as I stepped towards him.

''Hey,'' I called out loudly.

''Why don't you just die,'' I screamed as he stepped towards me, taking the contraption from behind my back ,I pressed on the knob and watched with glee as he was set on fire.

I feel like such an arsonist.

I smoked a vampire…..sweet.

* * *

Edward, Jasper and Alice were stunned when they arrived; all that was left of James was a pile of ashes.

Carlisle was immediately called to prevent Bella from bleeding out.

At least she wasn't bitten this time.

I may need to get her a bell for Christmas.

I love Proms.

Jessica was glad she had decided on getting a lavender dress, that showed off enough of her assets, it kept Mike's eyes from straying and it made her feel better .

Tyler asked another junior, Nancy Hodges to the Prom after he was repeatedly turned down by Bella and most of the sane girls at Forks.

His pick-up lines really needed work.

Angela also turned out to be the bomb-shell of the night, without her glasses and a sexy dress, she had heads turning, and jaws-dropping, well mostly Eric's that is.

Lauren had invited one of her ole friends from Virginia to be her date, Jeremy Gibson.

They were online pen-pals since Middle School according to her.

He was alright…according to her; he just wanted to leave Mystic Falls, mostly, his older sister and took Lauren's invitation as a blessing.

Bella's foot was still fractured and she still had to wear the awkward boot to Prom, but she was in heaven as she danced with Edward in the Gazebo.

My date was Jeremy's escort, well more like the brother of his sister's boyfriend.

Damon Salvatore.

Two words.

_Delightfully Yummy._

* * *

Sometimes I just want to blame someone for the situations I end up in because it would be easier, but I would look at the decisions I made then blame myself entirely.

I imagined myself in a lot of scenarios in where I faced Aro.

Lately the past memories of Didyme kept resurfacing; having the memories of a dead vampire ultimately took a toll on me.

I could barely sleep a wink at night now, but now the anxiousness was festering.

It was the first week of my new term, my senior year at Forks High.

The week of Bella's 18th birthday party.

My mother had gone back to New York with Neal.

Nigel more or less used his voice to have Victoria agree to come back to Italy with him, promising to at least try out the 'diet.'

I was looking forward to the Gucci's arrival in a few short months, mainly four.

Bella wouldn't be a zombie this time around; I was making sure of it.

New moon had started…this should be fun...

* * *

**A/N Hello , thank you for being patient, I was supposed to post this chapter earlier but I reached home around 7, and I needed to correct a few things, add even another couple of things before I decided to post. I hope you are ready because the next book has started. Please subscribe if you have read my stories or haven't yet, to my many alerts below. The next chapter will be coming tomorrow…so stay tune. **

**~Caribbean Trinidadian.**


	14. Chapter 14

Voltage

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following Twilight characters or any works belonging to Harper-Collins Publications, Stephanie Meyer or fan-fiction. I do however; own my fellow OC's. For all future tenses and rights. No copyright intended. All rights reserved.**

* * *

'- inner thoughts.

''- regular thoughts.

* * *

****Chapter 12****

''_Information is not knowledge.''-Albert Einstein_

* * *

**Birthday Nightmare and He knows.**

I should've known this would've happened, I watched with slow motion as Jasper approached us with his speed, probable feeling his concentration snap because of the emanating blood-lust in the room thanks to his siblings, overwhelming.

Bella's one drop of blood, causing so much chaos, I knew it would happen, that is why I persuaded Alice to just get her something practical…like Books.

They, unlike huge boxes did not hurt you instantly, and weren't designed to give you automatic paper-cuts.

I grabbed Bella's hands tugging her into me as Edwards pushed us away from Jasper, Emmett and Esme trying to restrain him.

Bella's back was to me as we crashed into the only thing willing to take out fall, a glass table.

Oh, the joy of being a Swan.

I must've hit my head…I found the obvious drawback to coming to this alternate reality, it was Bella's danger magnet or her radar of doom.

Where's Damon, when I need him?

That's right; he was apparently trying to be 'friends' with his brother's girlfriend who he was still secretly in love with.

Honestly, I preferred him with Bonnie, she would set him straight.

I did have an interesting conversation with the elder Salvatore.

After I had practically squealed inwardly in happiness, that Mystic Falls was as real as ever, he had told me of his young brother and his brothers' friends.

Preferably, Tyler, Matt, Jeremy, Alaric and 'Judgey' or 'Witchy' as he so fondly called Bonnie, I don't think he knew I knew his secret, I had seen the enchanted ring ,spelled by Bonnie's ancestor.

He had the same turquoise light green eyes, dark hair and deadly smirking, towering over my 5'3.

He believed he could compel me, it didn't happen though.

Even as his lips continued to kiss up my neck as we slow danced to some love song.

I was more amused than ever, if he thought he could persuade me.

Poor Damon, I politely informed him, he wasn't the only supernatural in the town.

No hints, just general information, I think he would appreciate it, but I'm not sure Sam or the rest of the wolf pack would though.

* * *

When Rosalie told Bella her story of how she became a vampire, it made me shed a tear because that was probably the worst way to leave a life and enter a new one.

Bella didn't even give it a thought though before she asked Edward to boldly change her in front of his family.

One by One the Cullens agreed, Edward remained defiant against her decision, Rosalie for once took his side…

Bella persisted though.

That was until we went through presents.

Then all hell broke loose.

''She's unconscious…at the moment…'' I hissed silently as something was applied to my left arm.

I was probably injured, my head throbbed.

I hope Carlisle had Tylenol.

Again…I should make a scrap book for the amount of times I entered the hospital since arriving here.

''How's Jasper?''

''He's very unhappy with himself. It's all so much of a challenge for him and he hates feeling weak…''

''It's not his fault. You'll tell him I'm not mad at him, not at all, won't you?''

She probably isn't, but I have a bone to pick or two.

''Of Course.''

''Even after all this time…he is still trying to maintain our diet…I guess…the slip was the result of that…''

Yuh think.

''Is she going to be okay?''

''She's just resting…she should be awake in a while…''

''Do you think I should tell my aunt? She might want to know?''

''Chances are she already does…''

My mother is going to be so pissed.

* * *

I blinked at the excessive light in my face, my eyes tried to adjust to the light.

I looked down and frowned at the state at my dress, my pink Arturo Vitali was ruined, and it had splotches of blood on it.

Dry cleaning would be the worst.

I saw Bella at the corner with Edward silently whispering to each other.

I could almost imagine would he would be telling her.

By the end of the night, he would question is inability to please her and convince her about his true feelings of who she should be with.

Mike Newton…?

Yeah Right.

I sat up and blinked at them, waving my good hand, ''Greetings…''

Bella immediately shuffled to my side, her black dress swaying with her as she gave me a hug.

''You really are reckless…''she told me.

I shrugged nonchalantly as she tried to mother-hen me.

I saw Edward glancing me at me silently, his face impassive, but I did see him mouth the words, ''Thank you.''

He appeared before me, I blinked up at him as I sat on Carlisle's seat thingy.

He then kissed my forehead.

Don't I feel loved?!

''You're welcome,'' I whispered.

Damn straight.

Mel gets her props, saving Bella's ass…yet again.

Someone praise my awesomeness.

Bow peasants…bow.

* * *

Bella entered her car and saw her gift, the stereo with a bright red ribbon on the top. I chuckled as I slid in the car, careful not to further damage myself.

I would be billing someone for my injuries when this was over.

I looked out the window, as Bella was probably shooting Edward him worrying looks.

She would blame herself, all because of a paper-cut.

She really needed to grow a pair or put on her big girl underwear.

I walked into my room and tried my best to peel away my dress so I could put on something more comfy.

_Maybe Marcus can help you slip it off_, my inner purred.

Say what!

I'm going nuts, having to return to Italy in a few short months wasn't making the more R-rated dreams any easier. It was getting more explicit.

I remembered when I read New Moon, Edward's character sounded more appealing; now that I saw him in real life…it wasn't there anymore.

He was my cousin's boyfriend…plain and simple.

I heard their footsteps as Bella's door was opened then closed.

Their voice echoing, I leaned it to hear them.

''Which is tempting you more, my blood or my body, 'she asked coyly.

But what is this?

Bella being promiscuous well shut the fudge up.

''It's a tie,'' he said.

He was probably grinning, sly bastard.

''Now why don't you stop pushing you luck and go to sleep? 'His tone was more serious.

''Fine.' I heard her response, then silence.

* * *

Waking up, I knew something was off, my arm stung a little, but I managed to go through my normal routine before.

I changed into a simple black T-shirt, blue jeans, black converse and my black coat as I padded down stairs.

Bella looked like she barely got any sleep.

I would need to call Sam and tell him to patrol around Forks, because I already knew what was coming.

After eating a simple breakfast of Cereal, I followed Bella outside as Edward pulled up in his Vanquish; opening the door for Bella he greeted her with a gentle kiss on the lips before turning to me.

''How do you feel? 'he asked- I paused, what would I saw…I'm pissed because I know what you're about to do to my cousin later….I'll let my wolves use you as a chew-toy for turning Bella into a zombie.

Obviously, I lied through my teeth, ''I'm fine.''

* * *

The morning in school passed with concern, to me the changes weren't there, but they were.

He kept distancing himself away from her, I noticed, I'm sure anyone looking for the signs could see it.

They were going to leave.

The Cullens except Edward were in school, Alice was with Jasper probably somewhere further north.

They wouldn't be returning.

Edward being Senor Douche probably convinced them that it would be in our best interests to stay away.

They wouldn't consider, rogues running rampant in their territory after they left.

They wouldn't consider that Bella considered them more of a pseudo family, and she was so used to their presence, it would become unbearable.

Knowing with his vampire speed, he probably found a way to get rid of the pictures Alice snapped of us at the party.

I knew where they was hidden though…beneath_ the loose floorboards of Bella's room._

I wouldn't let Bella spend four months in agony thanks to Edward's stupidity.

I took out my phone and texted Sam, '' Stay on guard…Cullens will be out of Forks soon…if not already…'' then I slid my phone back.

The way how he kept acting when he asked her to go for a walk with him, spoke wonders.

* * *

I had long since recovered, my arm was wrapped, but I wasn't going to follow them, but I wasn't going to let Bella become a human Popsicle.

I tapped my hand against the kitchen counter as I watched the time tick by.

I saw that it was nearly six before deciding I couldn't sit around and do nothing.

I grabbed a flashlight, and got my ole satchel, stuffed a blanket in it, my phone and two nutrition bars.

I shrugged it on my left shoulder as I hurriedly scratched a note for Charlie.

The forest greeted me like an ole friend, or mortal enemy, either way, it was cold, it was dark and I jumped at the smallest of sounds.

''Bella…'' I called out.

''Bella…come out …''

''Isabella Marie Swan…where are you?'' I mumbled as I dodged roots and lots of moss covered rocks.

I felt a nudge on my back long after I had ventured further into the forest.

I turned around and scowled at same, ''Sam…I swear one day I'll put a big bell on you…'' I placed a hand to cover my beating heart.

His brown eyes with hints of gold glowed in the dark as his black fur blended with the pitch of the night.

He nudged me again.

''Is Bella that way?'' I asked.

He turned around as I followed him.

I walked a few more paces until I fell over a huge lump.

This lump was my motionless cousin.

I felt her pulse and breathed out a sigh of relief, I looked at Sam, '' She was probably in here longer''… -I felt her skin- '' she's freezing….she probably has hypothermia…''

''You need to get her out of her Sam…'' he bobbed his head before turning back and changing into his human form.

I heard the rustling of clothes as I turned to him.

I took out the blanket and wrapped it around Bella as Sam scooped her up in his arms, and began to walk out of the forest, I trailed behind him.

He was probably using his instincts to lead him out.

_His Doggy senses._

* * *

I watched as Uncle Charlie's face became relieved as he saw his daughter.

''Bella,'' he shouted, his face showing his gratitude as he sees Sam.

Sam transferred Bella into my uncles' arms, nodding at him, as he walked towards me.

''How did you know she was going to be there?'' he asked curiously.

''All in good timing Sam.'' I replied as I walked towards Charlie.

* * *

October, Halloween didn't go by without some type of formal dance.

I didn't skip it, because it would be the first time I would be officially dressing to trick or treat.

Never really got a chance to back in my world/universe, I dressed like a witch, witches garb, hat and broom.

Yet I couldn't put a spell on anyone.

Bella decided to play recluse and close herself into her room, I wasn't going to let her miss out on the fun.

I went to the store both us four bags of different chocolates, kit-kat, snickers, baby ruth, twizzlers and tons of licorice, candy corn and chocolate pops.

Needless to say, we had a sugar rush of epic portions in the following hours.

I think we prank called everyone in the Seattle district.

Hell, I think I may have somehow called Damon, but he told me he was dealing with another pressing matter.

Angela had taken the twins trick or treating, they were pirates, Jack and Will.

Best pirates ever.

Jessica, Lauren, Mike and Eric attended the October Fall Dance with me before I had left early.

Jessica was an Angel, Lauren the devil, Mike was Aladdin and Eric was Bruce Lee.

I had a good laugh before I left.

Tyler was absent from the dance, he was out taking care of his grandmother.

Bella had shown some emotion, but she was getting there.

* * *

It was November, a week before Thanksgiving, the last day of the week.

I was accosted by Jessica, ''something is seriously wrong with your cousin,'' she said walking with me to our last class of the day.

''I know…it was shitty break-up…but I guess that's how she's dealing with the pain,'' I replied as I watched Bella upon entering class.

Her face was gaunt, voice of all emotion. Her eyes were dead, more lifeless than I had ever seen them.

You'd think, she just went a funeral.

I saw how Mike was eager to make conversation with her, but Bella didn't hear him, it was like his words just went through her other ear.

She zoned out completely.

How could she let Edward affect her like this?

I would have to snap her out of this soon, Billy and Jake would be our guests for thanksgiving.

Angela nudged me as I tuned in Mr. Banner and his lecture of the restoration of dead cells.

* * *

I was dreaming of my old life, when I was rudely awakened.

I tumbled out of bed blinking up my sleep somewhere in the middle of the night, dragging my comforter over me, that had wrapped around my legs like a burrito as I rubbed my back , wincing at the bruise I know would be there later as I landed on the hardwood floor.

I heard the screaming, my thoughts had yet to register fully as I grabbed an umbrella before slamming Bella's door open.

Her body was at an odd angle as she twisted and turned, her voice whimpering… ''Don't leave me…'' a trickle of tears drenched her cheeks as I stepped forward tentatively.

I leaned the umbrella against her door as I walked forward, my sock clad feet padding the floor softly as I approached her. I shook her gently.

''Bella wake up….''

''Come one Bells wake up… it's just a nightmare,'' I whispered gently patting her head.

Her whimpering stopped as her brown eyes stared dazedly into mines.

''You okay…'' she shook her head.

''Need a buddy…'' she nodded tugging at her blanket.

I was the elder of the two of us, my 18th birthday has passed without much celebration, just a quite family dinner, I already celebrated my 18th already in 2011, and I formerly just repeated the experience without too much of rum.

Bella pulled back her blanket and I hopped into the medium sized bed, singing a small lullaby for her to her that my father used to thing to me, the one of my reality, it was a Spanish lullaby, comforting and tranquil.

Her posture relaxed considerably as we both fell asleep.

I knew I would have to endure much, now that I think of it; it gave me four months before I had to face the Volturi again. I was grateful for the time.

* * *

Thanksgiving went out without any major events.

I shopped for Turkey, I thought of Pocahontas, then when I thought of then I pictured Billy and Jake in the traditional Native America garb and I laughed myself horse in the meat isle in Newton's.

Bella prepared the stuffing for the Turkey; Jake would be arriving with the apple pies from Emily. I prepared the bird, seasoning, adding the potatoes then making a salad.

It was fun to cook on Turkey Day.

My mom had rung me to wish us a Happy Thanksgiving.

Nigel and Victoria were engaged, I had no idea, but I was ecstatic, I got calls from Tianna and Rem as well, Tianna with her bubbly self-told me about her epic sight of Volterra.

I nearly flipped out when I heard she had entered vampire domain, and was pleasantly surprised when Aro let her go.

He probably saw me through looking at her thoughts.

I may have the control over my thoughts but Tianna was a different story. The sisters would be arriving in January.

They would stay in Seattle, before dropping by in Forks to see me.

* * *

December was quiet, but I had Jake help me get a tree and spent all day decorating for Christmas.

Bella baked the cookies and milk.

I had most of them.

She didn't seem to mind, but she had started small conversation with Jake one day.

From then one things started to drastically change, he kept visiting her when he could.

* * *

January, a new year was more depressing.

I did however drag Bella away from her room to watch the Ball drop in Time Square.

The gang all called us a wished us a 'Happy New Year.'

My grandpa, the sisters, the Blacks, my parents, Neal, Nigel and Victoria, my brother and Tony all called to wish me as well.

My mom asked about Bella's progress, I told her I was still working on it.

She told me she would maim Edward if she saw him, he had messed with her family, and it didn't sit well with her.

I really think I would enjoy seeing Jane's power on him…only then he could say he felt what Bella was feeling when he left her in the middle of the forest.

* * *

Unfortunately, Uncle Charlie wasn't satisfied with waiting for Bella at her pace of recovery, so he decided to take matters into his own hands.

Charlie had noticed Bella lack of responses one day in January.

He threatened her with Renee, so Bella promised to at least try to go out with her friends again.

He actually sanctioned rebelliousness, why all parents couldn't supports irresponsibility.

Uncle Charlie really should watch what he said, because Bella took rebelliousness to another level.

It came sometime after her weird movie day with Jessica who bluntly told me my cousin was suicidal, going on the back of a motor-bicycle with a stranger.

I shook my head as I felt a migraine.

''She ditched me to go with some stranger,'' Jess ranted.

Angel whistled on the other line as we conference called, '' is she really looking for her death or something?-even I'm not that stupid.''

''I really don't know what to do you guys, she has a day out with Jake tomorrow…''I replied.

''Isn't that supposed to be our group date?'' Angela asked.

''I suggest we don't go…and see how she handles herself,'' I replied smirking.

Angela chuckled, ''Why not? - I'll meet you there…''

''Oh, I have the perfect boots for spying,'' Jessica squealed, I rolled my eyes and I'm sure Ange might've been doing the same thing.

* * *

The day Jacob asked her to the movies, I only knew what could follow next.

I secretly followed her to the movies, Jess and Ange flanking me as we hide behind buildings, ducking behind posts, as they met up with Mike; it was hilarious to watch her squirm between them.

Jessica shoveled pop-corn in her mouth as she shook her head in amusement.

The movies were always entertaining.

Angela giggled as she saw Mike squirm upon seeing the gore, ''Scaredy cat,'' she mumbled shaking her head.

* * *

Bella had persuaded Jake to help her fix up to dirt bikes.

Jake agreed.

The idiot.

Then his genes decided to show.

Billy had called one late day in February to Bella he had gotten 'mono.'

Make no mistake, I know how to ride a motorcycle, Jake cannot for the life of him, fix them properly, he should stick to cars.

I had followed Bella back to La Push to see their project.

He probably googled how to do it, because suddenly hung out with the pubescent teenager, the changes in him were staggering. His height became more prominent as well as his muscles.

* * *

If Charlie found out Bella was using her college money to fix the bikes he would be pissed.

So I did what any concerned cousin would do, I told him.

She was grounded for two months.

She still persisted on and tried to call Jake day after day.

Billy took it all in a stride and patiently told her that he was sick.

She wouldn't budge.

She knew something was up.

It was only a matter of time before she knew.

I would much rather invest in a body piercing than tell the chief of police his daughter was turning into a rebel.

It was fun to see her let loose.

For once, Edward wasn't watching over her like some third parents…she could be Bella.

I just hope when Jake decided to turn, it wouldn't mortally wound her.

* * *

**A/N I hope you all enjoy this update; the next one will be posted in a while. I hope you all subscribe to my many alerts. It took a while to get some inspiration to write this. Please read/review/comment. I redid this chapter, I knew it was short, so I had added a few things that it was surely lacking.**

**~Caribbean Trinidadian.**


	15. Chapter 15

Voltage

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following Twilight characters or any works belonging to Harper-Collins Publications, Stephanie Meyer or fan-fiction. I do however; own my fellow OC's. For all future tenses and rights. No copyright intended. All rights reserved.**

* * *

'- inner thoughts.

''- regular thoughts.

* * *

****Chapter 13****

''_The only reason for time is so that everything doesn't happen at once.''-Albert Einstein_

* * *

**Guess whose going back to Italy? **

It wasn't that shocking to find Carlisle's BMW parked in front of the house after I had come back from Angela's.

Bella was still with Jacob; no doubt he would be pretty pissed off when he smelt the familiar scent.

This wasn't going to go so well.

Then again after I had seen Charlie this morning, he was more distraught than ever, one of his friends was dead.

Harry Clearwater was dead.

Even with all my knowledge I couldn't save him.

I felt responsible for that, that somehow it could've been avoided; I couldn't control what already was set in stone.

**BAM.**

I closed the door with my heels as I walked into the house, my slam echoing off the walls. I shrugged off my coat, hanging it up before I turned around to see the shocked eyes of one…Alice Cullen-Hale.

''Alice…'' I whispered walking up towards her, her pale skin was more prominent than I remembered, her spikey pixie cut was gone as well, it was in a slick boy cut that framed her face. Her kind golden eyes held regret.

''Melissa…'' she smiled weakly at me.

I was angry at her, how could I not be, she practically abandoned Bella, but if she had any inkling or prior knowledge of the events that unfolded after her family had packed up and left, then maybe she would've made more prone to dissuade Edward.

She didn't know about the books, none of them did.

I only had the Twilight book, but its pages were empty. I knew all four books by heart; I memorized all the dialogue within a week of getting the books back in my world.

''I'm not sure if I'm supposed to hug or smack you on the head for abandoning us,'' I told her honestly.

''I came to offer my condolences,'' she replied softly.

''You knew Harry?'' I said confused. Obviously I would be lying through my teeth, because I knew she meant Bella.

''Harry? - Harry who?'' she said.

''Harry Clearwater…who did you think I was talking about?'' I asked her.

''Harry? –But-but I thought Bella died?'' she asked, her eyes darting wildly as she rubbed her temples.

''Bella? Why would Bella be dead Alice?'' I probed.

''Because she vanished…I lost sight of her in one of my visions…I presumed she was dead…''Alice answered pacing.

''She's very much alive and with Jacob…that's why you probably couldn't see her…because of the pack…'' I replied as she stopped before looking toward the door.

''You know it's a wolf thing,'' I added.

* * *

''Alice…oh Alice…'' Bella cried out before slamming hurling herself towards the frozen vampire, who had a look of relief and confusion etched on her immortal face.

Jacob stood hovering close to Bella's side as he laid his brown eyes on Alice whose own eyes narrowed at him.

''Bella? 'she asked as to confirm it with her own eyes, that my cousin was in fact alive and walking and not in some box 6 feet under.

''I'm sorry…'' she bawled. ''I'm just so happy to see you…''

_What am I …chopped liver?_

''It's okay, Bella. Everything's okay,'' she calmed Bella, hugging her close to her petrified body.

I noticed the way how her eyes darkened to almost pitch black, ''When was the last time you hunted Alice?''

''It's my own fault. It's been too long since I've last hunted. I shouldn't let myself go so thirsty,'' she shrugged apologetically to me.

''But I was in a hurry today,'' she continued before pinning Bella with a glare, '' would you like to explain to me how you are alive?''

Bella swallowed loudly, '' You saw me fall.'' She turned to Alice.

''No,'' her lips thinned, before her eyes narrowed, ''I saw you _jump_.''

Alice shook her head, '' I told him this would happen. But he didn't believe me. 'Bella promised, ''her voice imitated his so perfectly, Bella was shocked. Nevertheless, she continued to quote him, '' don't be looking for her future either. ''We've done enough damage.''

''You should've had enough common sense to know that everything doesn't always go as planned as Alice,'' I said.

''Do you realize Laurent stopped by to get a bite of my cousin two weeks ago …'' I added as Bella shot me a warning look, I ignored her.

''Laurent…I thought he was staying with Tanya and her cousin in Alaska,'' she said shocked.

''Obviously he cheated on his diet,'' I mumbled.

She looked pointedly at Bella, ''what were you thinking?''

''I wasn't committing suicide, it was for recreational purposes,'' Bella replied.

Alice crinkled her nose as she smelled Bella, ''you smell awful.''

''Our leaving didn't do you any good at all did it,'' she murmured glancing at Bella.

''Alice, is checking on Bella the only reason you came by, so you could confirm it for Edward or because you felt guilty for leaving in the first place,'' I asked crossing my arms in front of my chest.

Alice glanced away from me ashamedly she then scowled at the floor for a moment, ''Well…I guess I acted impulsively today. I probably shouldn't have intruded.''

''Alice-wait,''-I said halting her movements. I looked at Bella who was on a verge of a panic attack, ''Bella needs you…please don't leave,'' I pleaded.

Jacob looked concerned at Bella unsure of way to comfort her. Begrudgingly he realized that Alice might actually help Bella with her depression.

''All right,'' she said slowly. ''I'm not going anywhere.''

Bella's was looking like she just got trampled on by a dozen wild Bulls; Alice of course noticed her state of dress as well.

''You look like hell, Bella.''

''I drowned today,'' she reminded us.

I glared at her, '' whose fault is that Ms. Dare Devil?''

My eyebrows quirked as I stared at her, she looked away embarrassingly.

We were interrupted by the phone ringing.

''That has to be Dad,'' Bella said staggering to her feet.

While Bella answered Charlie's phone call, Jake dismissed himself as a Quileute wasn't supposed to be on Cullen territory once any Cullen was present.

I promised to keep him posted as I eyed Alice passively.

* * *

When Bella walked in, we were both briefed on the Cullens.

Edward was being a loner as usual and only checking in on the family every couple of months, to say that he was alive…well undead but walking.

Carlisle was working nights in Ithaca, while teaching part-time in Cornell. He was a vampire he didn't sleep. Esme was restoring a seventeenth century house and a historical monument in the forest, north of the city. Emmett and Rosalie had gone to Europe for another honeymoon; _they probably broke a lot of bed. _They were back now. Jasper was at Cornell too, studying philosophy this time. Alice had been doing some personal research, she had tracked down the asylum in which she had gotten from Nigel's vision, in reminisce of her last human days.

''I checked in on my niece who lives in Biloxi, she's the spitting image of my baby sister Cynthia, or what she would've looked like if she had been alive at this time, her name is Elizabeth Alice Montgomery after her father.'' Alice said.

* * *

The following day, Alice decided to step out while Jake visited Bella, I decided to pay my respects to Harry Clearwater.

I stood amongst a few other people, all of the residents on the reservation; one had holding a bouquet of white lilies while the other held on tightly to Uncle Charlie.

One by one, his close friends and family were asked to say something about him, Uncle Charlie, tried to swallow the lump in his throat as his voice came out choked up.

A cool breeze blew through the cemetery as I shivered, my long black dress was four inches above my knee designed in cotton draped with lace, black stilettos, a black hat that shaded me from on-lookers and a pair of ray bans just in case.

I felt like Audrey Hepburn. But there would be no breakfast at Tiffany's for me.

I saw Sam his arm wrapped tightly around Emily who sobbed openly, Sue who was sitting, her eyes unfocused as both Leah and Seth leaned on their mother.

I left shortly as the atmosphere got too overwhelming ; I left Uncle Charlie with the Clearwater's, stopping only to give him a hug, a supporting pat to Sue. I gave a sympathetic glance at Seth and Leah before walking out of the cemetery.

A lone tear trickled down my cheek as I thought if I were to lose my parents, I would be a mess of tears.

* * *

I walked into utter chaos as I arrived at the Swan Household. I saw Alice dragging Bella who had a back pack slung on her shoulder as Jacob trailed after them.

''Wait-''I held up my hands, '' I don't want to know, but I'm coming.'' I then raced upstairs grabbed my old satchel, added my passport, a pair of red stilettos, a penciled skirt, a black blazer and a red silk shirt.

I already had my phone and wallet.

I saw Jacob standing at the door, watching as Alice ushered Bella into Carlisle's car, I turned to him, ''I'll make sure she comes back ,don't worry, 'I placed a comforting hand on his shoulder as I skipped the steps to get to the car.

Running in shoes, was a task.

I jumped into the back seat of the car as Alice sped away.

* * *

The flight to Italy was hell.

Bella kept fidgeting as Alice sooth her; Jasper would've been excellent for this situation because everyone's nerves were on edge.

I relaxed against my seat and took out my phone texting Nigel.

''Who are these Volturi?'' Bella demanded in a whisper.

''There were three of them originally, Aro, Caius and Marcus,'' she replied.

''I've seen them, 'Bella mumbled.

I tuned them out as I listened to 'Enya' to try to sooth away my worries.

* * *

It was only after we reached New York we had to scramble to the other flight to Italy, the rush was disconcerting. I was tired and I ran all the way in heels to the next flight.

I was having a pretty shitty morning so far.

''What's the day's date?'' Alice asked.

''The nineteenth, maybe? 'Bella guessed.

''Well, That's ironic. It's Saint Marcus' Day.''

Alice continued to explain the irony of the story, in which Marcus, a father, drove all the vampires from Volterra fifteen hundred years ago.

So many red zoomed around the streets of Volterra.

Alice then instructed Bella on what she had to do, ''I'm going to get you as close as possible, and then you are going to run in the direction I point you.''

Bella nodded.

''Try not to trip,'' we said at the same time.

Bella groaned.

''There,'' Alice said abruptly, pointing to the castle city atop the closest city.

''Volterra, 'Alice announced in a flat, icy voice.

I couldn't help but agree internally.

It was time to face 'them' again.

No help from Nigel this time.

* * *

**At the same time.**

* * *

**Location: Seattle International Airport, WA.**

Rem tugged on her blue blazer as she dragged her suitcase on wheels, Tianna following after her, playing, 'Sims' on her phone.

''Watch where you're going,'' someone shouted as Tianna bumped into a stranger for the second time that day.

Tianna just rolled her eyes and continued to follow her sister absentmindedly.

''Whose supposed to pick us up again? 'Tianna yawned.

''Embry Call,'' Rem's English accented voice replied as they sat close to the exit.

''Why can't we just go in a cab?'' she asked pausing her game.

'' I forgot to ask Mel the address and she already prepared transportation for us,'' Rem answered swiftly before pulling out a notebook from her red tote bag.

''Remmy and Tianna Gucci,'' a voice suddenly called out.

Both girls' gazes snapped to the mysterious figure as he approached them. His skin was russet tanned, dark-brown eyes; his black hair was chopped in a crew cut while he was clad in black jeans, a black and red flannel shirt and beige coat.

Rem's eyes raked over his well-built form as she swallowed slowly.

''Eye –candy,'' she thought giggling inwardly.

''I'm here to escort you both to your hotel,'' he said politely as he locked eyes with Rem.

Then like the world felt Topsy-turvy, his eyes dilated, his jaw-dropped as he looked Rem over, admiring her curves and the light sparkle in her Emerald eyes that had specs of brown.

He cleared his throat and grabbed their bags as they followed him.

Tianna nudged her sister, ''Bow chica wow wow.''

Rem rolled her eyes, ''Whatever, 'she mumbled.

''I can't believe I'm missing St. Marcus' Day,'' Tianna cried internally.

Rem slid in first followed by Tianna into the car as Embry drove away.

Rem couldn't help but fidget every-time Embry's gaze fell on her.

''Can he stop staring,'' she thought unconsciously staring at her lap.

''How is the reservation?'' Tianna asked try to start conversation.

Embry then went on to tell her about the rez.

''Maybe this place won't be so bad,'' they thought at the same time.

* * *

We climbed the hill; it was taking longer than expected.

Alice suddenly stopped.

''Alice, 'Bella whispered urgently.

''I know,'' her face hardened.

''Bella,'' Alice spoke in a fierce, low voice. ''I can't see the guard here will decide now-if this doesn't work out, you're going to have to go in alone. You're going to have to run. Just keep asking for the Palazza dei Priori, and running in the direction they tell you. Don't get lost.''

''It means clock tower in English,'' I added.

She nodded, ''Palazza dei Priori,''she repeated out loud.

''Edward will be under the clock tower, to the north of the square. There's a narrow alleyway on the right, and he'll be in the shadow have to get his attention before he can move into the sun.'' she continued.

Bella nodded furiously.

Alice was near the front of the line, she then accelerated on the gas pedal, edging around the uniformed man, who was barely attention to his job, and she reversed and headed for the gate.

The guard stepped into the middle of the street as Alice slowed down.

He walked towards her side as she rolled down the window; tourists weren't hiding their curiosity as they gawked at the flashy yellow, Porsche.

Then she motioned him forward and slipped him a wad of cash, precisely one thousand dollars.

He stared at it, then at her before gaping at it, ''is this a joke? 'He mumbled.

Alice smiled widely, ''only if you think it's funny.''

The guard blinked twice before slipping the wad in his jacket and waved us through.

No one saw the exchange.

* * *

Alice maneuvered through large crowds, ''Just a little bit more.''

Then we were blocked.

''Go,'' I shouted at Bella.

Alice nodded, '' Go Bella Go, 'she urged climbing out of the car as she spoke.

I followed suit as my cousin took off in the crows of hundreds.

Alice and I traded glances before following her at a sedated pace, hopefully she would get there in time.

_Run Bella Run._

* * *

My phone buzzed as I ran.

''Hello,'' I answered in small breaths.

''Melissa…where are you?'' Rem's voice asked angrily.

_Oh Shit._

I was supposed to pick them up at the airport.

I mentally swore.

''Don't worry, someone will be there to pick you up…I'm a little tied up at the moment.'' I replied following after Alice.

''Who?'' she asked suspiciously.

''You don't know him, he's a friend of the family, on my mother's brother's side,'' I said as the clock tower came into view.

''Alright,'' she sighed.

''I'll call you back …just looked out for a red 1960's Chevrolet, the guy his name is Embry Call.''

These arrangements I had made two months prior to their visit.

''I'll see you when you get back then,'' she said.

''Bye Mel….'' came Tianna's voice cheerily over the phone.

''Bye guys.'' I replied snapping my phone shut.

* * *

I watched as the clock struck noon and Bella's rugby tackle as she slammed into a dazed Edward.

I observed as she screamed at him, tugging him to the alley to block him.

He suddenly grabbed her; I hastily walked with Alice as Edward stood protectively in front of Bella when Felix walked out, a black hood covering his face.

''Shall we take this conversation to a more appropriate venue,'' his smooth voice came menacingly.

He was still how I had left him nearly a year and a half ago.

In need of a girlfriend and a major pain in the ass, _why must all vampires be a pain?_

''I don't believe that will be necessary,'' Edward's voice was harder now. ''I know your instructions Felix, I haven't broken any rules.''

''Felix merely meant to point out the proximity of the sun,'' the other voice said soothingly in the shadows.

''Let us seek better cover.''

They continued to squabble back and forth as Alice and I reached them.

''Let's behave ourselves shall we?'' she suggested. ''There are ladies presents,'' she stood flanking Bella on the other side.

I stood behind Bella, my hat hiding my face.

''We're not alone, 'she reminded them.

Demetri glanced over his shoulder at the little family, where the two little girls were watching us, which drew the attention of their parents who looked at us suspiciously.

Demetri shook his head, ''Please Edward, let's be reasonable,'' he said.

''Let's.'' Edward agreed.

Demetri sighed in frustration. ''At least let us discuss this more privately.''

Edward responded defiantly, ''No.''

Felix smiled.

_Prick_.

''Enough.''

Then like a ghost, in strolled Jane.

''Follow me.'' Jane's tone spoke monotone. We had no choice but to obey, she was a child of death, plus knowing Bella, she would protect Edward, since Jane's powers couldn't affect us in any way.

* * *

The hidden entrance at the end of the paving was creepy, a big hole in the ground, first was Jane, Alice was next, she caught Bella, then I went next, followed by Edward.

I had to bite my lip to keep from screaming as I fell even if Alice caught me, I would have bruises in the morning.

Then were walked along a hallway, stopping in front of an elevator, hopefully the place hadn't changed too much since my famous escape.

Maybe not, Aro was much too smart to let the same thing happen twice.

We were welcome by Gianna as we politely greeted us.

Jane nodded, ''Gianna.'' She continued toward a set of double doors in the back of the room, and we followed.

After meeting up with her brother, Alec, we continued after Jane's insistence, ''let's not keep them waiting.''

* * *

I stood behind her as I watched Aro's eyes light up with a deadly glint as he saw Alice.

It wasn't any secret that he wanted Alice in the Volturi and would go through great lengths to get her.

I just hope we could get through this. I looked at Caius who sneered upon our presence.

''Alice…'' he held out his hand as Alice slipped her hand in his.

His eyes landed on Bella.

Edward went rigid as Aro approached my cousin.

I was trying not to turn heel and run away.

My gaze landed on Marcus to distract himself, the immortal king looked passive as he leaned against the stone throne, his cloak as black as night, with the 'V' for Volturi crest around his neck and dressed in a black suit just like Caius and Aro.

I bit my lip as Aro's gaze fell on me.

Bella's scent masked probably mines as he walked to my side. That was the only theory I could think of, since they hadn't recognized me yet.

''And who are you?'' he approached me.

I contemplated before removing my hat wordlessly, ''Miss me,'' I smirked.

I glanced at the corner of my eyes as I saw Marcus sitting up straight, his gaze fixated on me.

I gave him a shy wave before turning back to Aro, who paused to look at me.

''Cara sorella….'' He grinned feral.

My eyes widened as I was knocked out.

Damn it.

* * *

**A/N I hope you all liked this chapter; I worked on it for like three hours. Please don't forget to subscribe to all my alerts as well as comment. So what do you think will happen next? Do you want more Volturi or more Melissa? Stay Tune. 'Cara Sorella'' means 'Dear Sister' in Italian.  
**

**~ Caribbean Trinidadian.**


	16. Chapter 16

Voltage

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following Twilight characters or any works belonging to Harper-Collins Publications, Stephanie Meyer or fan-fiction. I do however; own my fellow OC's. For all future tenses and rights. No copyright intended. All rights reserved.**

* * *

'- inner thoughts.

''- regular thoughts.

* * *

****Chapter 14****

''_It is a miracle that curiosity survives formal education.''-Albert Einstein_

* * *

**Never piss of a Volturi King.**

I didn't know what happen, one moment I was in the throne room, next I was back in Marcus' room, but it had undergone minor improvements.

The room itself was renovated, more shelves were put up against the wall, hundreds of all books and scripts in different language, a few pieces of parchment , I had realized all these changes from on the king sized canopy bed.

I was tied to it.

I tugged on the rope that held my arms, my shoes were missing, only leaving me in my stockings, and my black hair was unraveled, spread around me like a black cloak.

My hat was gone.

I was still in my black funeral dress and it was starting to get a little hot in the room.

''If you keep moving me dear, you'll get rope burns, 'Marcus replied walking toward me, in my mind he glided.

''Well, I guess I'll have to try harder, now wouldn't I.'' I teased.

His red eyes remained shadowed against the now dimly lit room.

He calmly took off his cloak and placed it on the chair beside the bed before slowly walking up to me like a predator, which I knew in his nature, he was.

His pale features stood out more against her dark-brown hair, which had surprisingly grown out and was probably the same length as Aro's.

His face was remained blank until, both of his legs were either side of me, he leaned in closer.

''You've been a very bad girl.''

''I wouldn't be doing my job, if I wasn't a little defiant.'' I smirked up at him.

I gulped loudly as he started to sniff my neck.

''You smell so divine,'' he said tantalizingly.

''I know I smell appetizing and everything…but unless you're on your veggie-diet…back off.''

''You are in no position to be making demands, my dear. 'He growled.

''And you're not a blood-hound…oh wait you are…but you really don't want to piss me off…''I said pointedly.

He chuckled darkly before whispering in my ear, ''you are mine…make no mistake.''

He nipped my earlobe before leaving the room.

I tried harder to pull on the ropes, it didn't budge.

I wonder if any of these vampires were in the boy scouts.

I shook my head as I tried to picture Caius where khaki shorts, with a yellow scarf around his neck acting cheekily and mentally shivered.

A sadistic, sarcastic Caius I could take but happy, fluffy Caius freaked me the fuck out.

_A song popped into my head, ''Glad You Came'' by British boy-band The Wanted back in 2013 ,there songs were big hits amongst teeny boppers everywhere, and one of personal favorite bands next to One Direction._

I twisted my hand a little hopping, praying it would work.

It did.

With one of my hands free, I crouched on my knees bend on undoing the other knot.

I looked around for my bag; anything I had on me was gone.

I felt inside my dress, hoping I still had my phone.

My phone was gone.

Well slag it to the pits.

* * *

**Earlier that day.**

There was a lot of things that scared Bella, having the one person who meant the world to her, try to wipe out his own existence, because he foolishly she died, scared the crap out of her.

She felt the comforting presence as he held her hand, a calm reassurance that everything would be okay, they would survive this and return to how things used to be.

She knew it wouldn't be that simple.

She glanced behind her as her cousin, tried to make her presence evaporate, trying to blend in.

Though that would be impossible, considering the senses of all the vampires' presence that couldn't wait to sink their teeth's into their necks, respectively.

She watched as Alice stepped forward, though the grimace on her face, showing how much she would rather be anywhere else and would much rather have Jasper's hand in her own, his emphatic powers to calm her anxiety.

Despite this, Alice slapped on a brave face and slipped her lean hand into Aro's outstretched ones.

The next few minutes after he was finished he looked up and met her eyes. His red piercing her chocolate brown, she felt her heart beating abnormally fast, she was sure they could hear it too.

''Interesting,'' he replied, clicking his tongue between his teeth.

Though Alice had decided to leave out the fact, that she would be turned after her graduation, the timing was still a little insignificant, she could rejoice the fact that would be with Edward forever, after calling her Aunt to deal with him, after the hell he put her through, for now, she wanted to get the fuck out of dodge.

Caius remained silently watching, his eyes narrowing as his gaze rested on the quivering Swan.

Bella felt her cousin's calming hand on her back before she lifted her eyes to meet the white-haired King.

Beside him, the seemingly aloof third King was on her alert.

Specifically his senses, he hadn't smelt the scent for over a year and a half.

The smell of chocolate, strawberry and roses assaulted his nostrils; it was hidden behind the scent of freesias, forest and pine.

He looked into the direction of Bella, he couldn't directly, and see who was behind her but a sense of De Ja vu met him as a smile slowly spread against his pale face.

She was back , but the question about of to approach her without scaring her off left him, as she revealed herself in front of them all, discarding her huge black hat.

That was before Demetri, hit her over the head softly, he didn't know the amount of strength he exceeded before she collapsed at the base of the feet of the younger Swan.

He watched as the other girl, moved to check her, but Edward restrained her, she shot him a dark look, before calmly removing his hand from her and dropping on her knees to check her cousin.

She shouted at the apologetic Demetri who only shrugged, ''was that really necessary?''

''Honestly, she's lucky it was a light tap this time…she practically blew up one of my rooms, the last time she was over,'' Aro smiled wickedly, his red eyes held a glint as Bella looked from her cousins to the Kings and back again.

''She was here before?'' Alice asked confusedly.

Aro stepped forward, schooling his features as he told the seer tauntingly, ''didn't you know dear Alice, the older swan is the mate of my brother.''

The shock openly registered on her face as Marcus stood up and picked up his mate bridal-style as he walked out of the throne room.

''WHAT?'' Bella screamed as Alice held her wrist gently but firmly.

''She knows, 'Aro said simply.

* * *

Edward was trying to read the thoughts of the currents occupants, bit it seemed that Aro taught his guard a few tricks against mind-readers, because all of theirs were guarded or they distracted him by thinking the most ridiculous of things.

Then Aro turned toward Bella and beckoned her forward. That was when Edward really lost his cool, he stepped up to prevent her from moving but Felix decided to interrupt and restrain him. Demetri body slammed in, a crack appeared on his face, but it was gone within a second, the venom, doing its job as inner healer.

* * *

Bella wanted to crawl away somewhere and cry.

They had left the throne room, so in a hurry to get away and leave the castle, Bella had only paused to find her cousin wouldn't be joining them.

According to Alec, she would be staying for a consecutive amount of time before she was released.

Edward pulled her way before she could haunt down her cousin.

She felt like she was betraying her cousin by leaving her with a pack of savage beasts.

Alice had to bite her lip to stop herself from screaming out loud at her brother as they entered the hotel room. Never once had she thought of how horrible the day would end.

Edward felt guilty, but his first priority would and always be the safety of Bella.

She would hate him afterwards, but she would get over it.

He prayed she did.

He never felt so helpless up until now, he was normally composed, it seemed Swan women brought out a lot of emotions, and he couldn't remember he had.

* * *

**New York, NY.**

Anna hummed under her breath as she flipped through the newest catalog for European dishes; she was hoping to make a special cake, something special for her 2nd year anniversary with Neal.

She opted for a Tiramisu Torte it was two layers of chocolate cake soaked with Kahlua liquor. Filled with Italian mascarpone mousse and covered with fresh whipped cream and dusted with cocoa powder. She couldn't eat her cake, but she could give it to people who would appreciate it.

Neal's friend Peter and Elizabeth would be attending including a longtime friend, Mozzy. It would only be a few people, but they would enjoy it.

Anna didn't have a gag-reflex, so she could ingest the cake, even though she would spend the rest of the night; try to pump her hardened stomach.

It was worth it though.

She had to make a trip to Ipswich in a week, a friend of hers; Evelyn Danvers had called in a favor to have Anna's company cater for her son's engagement to his girlfriend of five years, Sarah.

The last time Anna had been to Ipswich had been in her senior year of college for a road-trip, the destination wasn't planned, it was more like an accident but she had somehow ended up in the little town.

She was introduced to the founding families, Simms, Danvers, Garwin and Perry. The fifth family the Popes, the line had been thought to have died out according to history or not.

Evelyn and Anna had a balanced friendship; Anna was less reserved while Evelyn was a stickler for rules.

She didn't hesitate when Eve had called her; she was overjoyed to see her friend.

She just hoped Eve didn't ask her about her appearance, but a little make-up could go a long way. Evelyn's large Victorian styled house shaded most of the sun, including the large trees and wild plants, so she wouldn't sparkle like a newly polished diamond.

She hadn't heard from her brother-in-law in two weeks, then again Nigel was getting to know his mate.

Victoria, she hadn't much time to think about her future sister-in-law, but something was off about Victoria, she just couldn't put her finger on it.

* * *

**Seattle, WA. **

Rem held her cell in her palm willing it to ring.

It didn't.

Tianna watched helplessly as her sister stared at the phone in her hand.

''Are you willing it to explode?''

''Shut it Ti''

''Are you trying your Charles Xavier powers then?''

''No Ti ''

''Oh, I know, are you hoping that Embry guy calls you''

''I never even gave him my number Ti.''

Tianna mumbled, ''Funny you should mention that.''

Rem stared at her sister, ''what did you do Ti?''

She sat up and put the phone on the bed before stepping towards her sister.

Tianna shrugged, '' I may have slipped it to him before he could leave.''

''You did what? 'She yelled.

''I did it for your own good you ole prude.''

''Says the 13 year old…'' Rem retorted.

''I'll have you know I'm nearly 14,'' she stuck out her tongue.

''More like four.'' Rem replied.

Rem's phone rang.

The sisters traded glances before diving for the phone.

They wrestled for a few moments before Tianna snatched it up, her sleek body being the faster of the two, had her sister pinned between her legs on the ground.

Rem struggled to push off Tianna as her sister flipped the phone open.

''Tianna get off.''

Tianna only grinned before answering, ''Hello.''

''Hello to you too Embry,'' she grinned down at Rem like a Cheshire.

''Yes, why of course, we would love too,'' she said cheerily.

''Did you hear anything from our friend Melissa? 'She asked.

''You haven't.''

''Well that's strange,'' she muttered.

''Okay, then…bye.'' She closed the phone.

''So…''Rem questioned her sister.

Tianna shrugged, ''He hasn't heard anything from his friend Jacob, who happens to be the best friend of Mel's cousin.''

''Weird,'' Rem murmured.

She fanned herself, before opening the windows to the terrace, ''It's hotter than Satan's ball sack in here.''

Tianna stood up from the ground, offering a hand to Rem, who took it and was pulled up before a knock came at their door.

''Room Service.''

''Did you order anything?'' Rem asked.

''Yes… dinner.'' Right on cue their stomachs growled.

''Thank god…plane food doesn't even make a dent on my appetite.''

''What are you talking about, you had lobster on the way here…'' Tianna said incredulously.

Rem shrugged nonchalantly waving away her hands, ''I have a big appetite, I'm a growing girl.''

''Glutton.''

''Shrimp.'' Rem retorted.

''I'm not small, I'm fun-sized,'' Tianna glared.

''Just open the door fire-cracker,'' Rem replied.

''Hmph,'' Tianna turned away from her sister before opening the door to the bellhop who wheeled in their dinner in a cart, that was covered with silverware.

''Thank you.'' They replied before the bellhop left the room, Tianna discreetly slipped him a twenty dollar tip before he could go.

''Mel better call back because I don't think I can stay cooped up in a hotel room for long,'' Rem said.

''I wonder where she is right now?'' Tianna asked twisting her fork around in her plate before shoving a fork of spaghetti in her mouth, moaning in delight because of the sauce.

* * *

Walking around this bloody room, to try and escape is a pain, though I'm not sure they had a guard outside my room, considering the last time they had Felix.

He had a comedic side, but he was still a cold-blooded killer.

I often wondered about these messed up laws of the Volturi.

They didn't like when their world was exposed to humans unless they were a) drinking there blood or b)going to change said human into a vampire because of an extraordinary gift e.g. Bella, they only preferred humans to be a food-source rather than equals.

In Caius' case, the scum that wasn't fit to be in the same room with him.

_If given the chance, I'd dye all his black robes bright neon pink._

They killed without mercy.

Instead of actually using their gifts to find the law breakers around the world, or actually spare the innocent humans but used the serial-killers/robbers/rapists/pedophiles as a food source instead, the preferred to only use their power , when they saw fit, for the menial of tasks.

It was a waste of talent. It was a waste of life. It was aggravating and inhuman.

Above all else, it sucked.

_What to do?_

When in trouble do not panic, look around the room for any type of weapon, though I'm up against experienced vampires. So there goes that suggestion.

Find a hidden exit, it's an old castle, it's supposed to have one.

My back was facing the door when Marcus decided to make his presence known again.

''I see you're free of your bonds.''

''Is there something you needed Marcus?'' I asked.

He merely smiled before appearing before me, using one swift hand to grab my chin jerking my face up to his direction.

''My dear…you don't know how long I waited for those words.''

I gulped, ''Words…what words….''

He leaned down further; I could feel his breath on my lips before I felt a cool pair of lips being placed on mine.

I was having mixed emotions; my eyes were wide as he smothered my lips in hot kisses.

On one hand I wanted to see what was under that suit of his on the other, was my morals and dignity.

_Screw Dignity._my inner purred.

* * *

**Warning: The following passage is pure smut. Read at own will. That is all. **

* * *

I closed my eyes and was lost in the bliss of his lips; it was like a cool ice-cream in a warm summer's day. I fist my hand in his long brown hair, as he scooped me up by my legs, squeezing my thighs as my legs immediately wrapped around his waist.

He kissed my neck, gently ripping off part of my dress, showing my lacy black bra.

I inwardly pouted; I really liked this dress before all train of thought was wiped from my mind as he swiftly removed my bra. His right hand expertly massaged one of my breasts, while sucking on the other breasts, taking a pink nipple into mouth, licking it like a lollipop.

It was hard to concentrate after that. ''Ngh…''I moaned.

''Marcus…''I groaned.

I decided if he wanted to rip clothes, then he should at least loose some of his. I burst all the buttons of his jacket, before tugging him down further.

I trailed kisses up his neck as he swiftly pulled the rest of my dress off leaving me in my matching panties.

I helped him out of the shirt and stared at his toned muscles and abs.

I licked my lips sub-consciously at I stared at his devilishly handsome body.

_Momma likes._

''Master…Master Aro would like you to-'' my day-dream was cut off only to see Felix walking in. I realized I was still fully-clothed but my lips were still very much attached to Marcus'.

Marcus growled before rushing Felix determined to kick his ass.

I stood there staring out the door as I heard a lot of slams.

_Felix you cock-blocker._

* * *

I tapped my feet patiently, as I stared down Aro, ''what do you want and why am I still here?''

He grinned in his seat, ''you know exactly why you're here my dear…and pertaining to you leaving…you won't be leaving at all…''

''People will be looking for me Aro…'' I angrily spat.

'' They can look …but Gianna is taking care of it,'' he replied.

I looked to Caius, hoping he would somehow object to my staying.

His face remained cold and calculating than ever.

What the hell was I going to do?

The only way escape was to get my hand on a phone.

Which knowingly would reside with Gianna, which would be five times harder, since she was normally flirting with Felix?

Wait a tick- Alice…

I suddenly grinned; she would no doubt inform my family, or my mother.

Whichever comes first, I looked at the smug Aro, ''Mark my word, I will not be here for long.''

''I'll like to see you escape here again…'' he countered.

_Challenge Accepted. _

''Just Bring It…'' I smirked.

* * *

**A/N Hello all, thank you all for the reviewers I have been receiving on this story, so what do you want to happen next? I like to be a little interactive, so the next chapter, you decide. Plus I'll now be updating only on Tuesday and/or Thursdays. I have mid-terms next week. So hope you all can subscribe to my may alerts below and comment.**

**~Caribbean Trinidadian.**


	17. Chapter 17

Voltage

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following Twilight characters or any works belonging to Harper-Collins Publications, Stephanie Meyer or fan-fiction. I do however; own my fellow OC's. For all future tenses and rights. No copyright intended. All rights reserved.**

**Hello fellow authors, this is a first time I am writing an additional note to this, so I'll make it short and sweet. Thank you to my subscribers, who loved my story enough to add it in their favorites, loved me enough to add me to their favorites and also added me to their story alerts. You all give me the reason to write every-day, even though I try my best to write when I can, it does my heart, a little warmth and fuzzy, to have you guys comment. **

**On a side note, to my authors who I based two of my OC's on, Rem and Tianna, thank you guys, for agreeing, even when I don't say it enough, your first few comments on my story, made me continue writing, oh and I will get you to add me to your favorite Rem, oh yes I will. MWHAHAHA~ *fist pumps*  
**

**-cough- -cough-**

**Every-body always asks me, to not make my OC Mary-suish, I am trying my best ,believe me, I am going to give my Oc, some flaws, so she's be a well-rounded character, all characters aren't perfect. It's inhumane to make them perfect. **

**This wasn't a short note, Lol. Sorry. But, thank you, Arigatou. **

**~Caribbean Trinidadian.**

**p.s I have mid-terms this weekend, wish me luck fellow readers, or college students.**

* * *

'- inner thoughts.

''- regular thoughts.

* * *

****Chapter 15****

''_I never think of the future - it comes soon enough.''-Albert Einstein_

* * *

**Rude awakenings…more like a divine intervention.**

Bella was restless, though being restless was a vast understatement towards how she really felt, inwardly she felt suffocated as her heart clenched violently, her hands tightening on the arm-rests of her seat, her back tensed as her thoughts flashed to her cousin. Edward who sat beside her, remained silent, even though he couldn't read her mind, he could pick-up her subtle emotions as they were flashing against her face.

She was all but man-handled onto the plane back to Forks; she refused to talk to him, only a casual glance now and again. Though it was accepting to the fact that she had prevented his supernatural death by the Volturi or self-proclaimed suicide, she couldn't decide. She couldn't do anything. She felt saddened to know, she couldn't have prevented this, and even Alice, who's gift was more powerful than ever, couldn't have seen this formidable future. She just hoped that her cousin would be alright.

Alice leaned forward beside Bella, her posture, internally, she berated herself constantly, and her honey-gold eyes peered out through the window as her thoughts flashed to her friend who was still prisoner in the palace. 'I just hope Carlisle can do something, 'she thought anxiously.

* * *

I was not having a great morning; I had been stuck in this palace for over 72 hours and counting. Marcus had ordered Gianna to get me some essentials as I would be staying in the palace for a long duration.

In layman's terms, _forever_, the word echoed in my head constantly as I tried my best to not think of my family who were probably getting worried. I know for a fact Rem would be pissed, maybe thinking I was ditching her, no doubt Tianna might be pacifying her sister for me in order to stall in my late arrival.

I had long ditched my black dress in its place, a pair of fitting black jeans, a white sweater with black stripes, kinda reminding me of 1950's prison shirt and a pair of black Mary-janes. I had my long black hair piled on my head in a messy bun and paced my room.

When a person is locked in a room for over 24 hours with absolutely nothing to do, they tend to do a lot of extreme stuff to pass the time, in my case, I counted to twenty in every known language I knew, which consisted of English, Italian, French, Japanese and Korean. I did impersonations of the three kings themselves, I pretended to be a game show host in which I more or less, interviewed books off the book-case as if they could talk back. I styled my hair about fifty or so times. I pretended to be a mime; I pretended to do an impersonation of Captain Jack Sparrow.

Lastly, I prayed, though I'm not a strong believer in faith and I probably should be, because everything that happens happens for a reason one way or another, God seemed like the only one, _because he was the only one_ that I could talk to, without sounding like a complete nut-job.

I looked at my ceiling, which was not ordinary, not in the slightest; it was about 10 feet above me, made completely out of hard Victorian stone, arched in a way that reminded me of a cathedral.

I bent on one knee at the foot of my bed, clasped my hands in front of me and closed my eyes as I started to pray.

''God, Mel here, haven't spoken to you in a while since I arrived here, but can you at least give me a sign of some sort, just to know that everything is going to be okay, sure, I made a challenge to a vampire king, who is older than dirt, even older than Jesus, which is remarkable, because it would've been awesome to meet him, sorry…going off on topic, what I want is for you to protect my family for me and hopefully guide me out of this place. In Jesus' name, Amen.''

I made the sign of the cross and opened my eyes looking around the room, my eyes re-adjusting to the light.

''What happens now? ''I voiced out loud as I slumped against the edge of my canopy bed.

I kicked off my shoes as climbed further onto my bed, settling to stay in the center of it as I closed my eyes tiredly.

''Maybe a nap might do me good…'' I yawned.

* * *

''Do you think we should wake her up…'' a gentle voice asked.

_Hello, I'm already awake._

''Give her time...she will need all the rest she can get…'' said a second.

_Why do I need all the rest I can get?_

''We only have limited time though…''a third whined.

''Master would've taken care of that,'' the second said calmly.

_Master…? Please tell me it's not Lord Voldy._

''He wouldn't mind, he already knows…''a fourth said softly.

_Is he a psychic?_

''I'm surprised she lasted this long in the new world…'' said a fifth amazed.

_I feel a little insulted at that remark._

'' It is in human nature to adapt…'' said the first chuckling lightly.

_Does this imply, he who is speaking now, isn't human? Please tell me, I did not get kidnapped by aliens._

''Of course you should know Michael…you walked among the humans once…'' said the second.

''We all had too at some point Raphael…is your memory fading you…or can you not remember your time with the humans as well…'' said the third voice teasingly.

''My mind is not fading me Uriel, I rather not remember my time there…'' snapped Raphael.

''Gentleman, you shouldn't fight,'' the fourth placated.

'' I agree with Gabriel…besides we shouldn't fight in front of our charge…'' said the fifth amused.

_Did they notice already?_

''What are you talking about now Selaphiel? 'asked Gabriel.

''It would seem that our guest is now awake,' mused a sixth voice.

_Damn, they noticed._

I opened one eye cautiously and any questions that I was about to asked, died on my lips.

Surrounding me, were seven guys, all dressed like somewhat in class between Roman and Egyptian culture, they had an unearthly glow to them and they were just giving off an aura of serenity.

I knew these guys, the names suddenly clicked in my head, but I couldn't match the names to the faces, though I knew what were now, it wasn't hard to place them, Sister Sandra, my primary school, religion teacher, who saw me through first communion, taught us the basic bible stories, gave us tests on it regularly, so it wasn't hard to figure out.

I knew it was a dream, but some-how, it felt unrealistic still.

Stood before me were not just angels, but seven arch-angels.

Michael, Gabriel, Raphael, Uriel, Selaphiel, and if I had to guess the remaining two had to be, Jegudiel and Barachiel.

I gaped as the blond one stepped forward, ''Hello…''he smiled, his pearly whites gleaming.

His voice sounded like honey, sweet and _un-freaking-believable_. His grey eyes, pierced into my dark-brown and I forgot how to breathe for a moment.

''My name is Michael…this is Raphael,-he pointed to a brunette with green eyes-, 'Gabriel…' – a red-head with brown eyes, 'Uriel…' –an albino with sky-blue eyes- 'Jegudiel…'a raven-head with forest green eyes- 'Barachiel…''-a auburn-haired with black eyes- ''Lastly…Selaphiel…'he gestured to a silent violet haired man with brown eyes.

''Why am I here exactly?'' I said folding my arms. ''Better yet, where is here?' I glanced around the all-white room, that reminded me of a hospital, but didn't at the same time.

''A temporary gate way of sorts, between Heaven and Earth, through the entrance of dreams,'' answered Uriel, he was dressed in a white toga, lined in gold, with a sword at his waist.

I chuckled dryly, ''you've got to be kidding…'' I gave them a blank stare.

Gabriel scoffed, ''you have no other choice but to believe us child, we have no reason to lie to you…''

He was right.

'' But how did I end up here?'' I raised my hands in the air in frustration.

They all had the looks of runaway models, sculpted bodies that reminded me of those Greek gods and smooth voices.

''I think it should've been obvious, 'Raphael said derisively.

Uriel glanced at him before shaking his head.

Their gazes fell on me and I tried not to meet any of their stares.

I had a 'baazinga' moment.

''You mean to tell me; because of my prayer…I ended up here? 'I asked confusedly.

They nodded.

''You weren't supposed to die the day of the storm, you generally died before your time, but the Lord himself, found it befitting enough to give you a second chance in this new world, where you could some-how live out your life , normally,'' said Michael.

''You've never experienced the one emotion, and in this world, someone else needed to regain it back, it was by chance, that you entered this realm as reincarnation of Didyme, 'added Gabriel.

''So I wasn't supposed to die?'' I asked tonelessly.

They shook their heads as I lost the ability to stand, but I didn't fall, I fell on a seat that magically appeared out of thin air.

''How are things back in my world?' I asked softly.

Raphael stepped forward opening his palm as an orb floated in the middle of the room, a few images played out as I saw my funeral, which was a little disconcerting. I held in my sobs as I saw how my mother was being restrained by my father, who was paler than a ghost, she was screaming trying to climb onto my coffin as it was being lowered onto the ground. I saw my brother who standing at the side, flanking him all around were some of his close friends, as tears silently leaked out of his eyes, I noticed how his hands were balled up into fists, his eyes had seemingly narrowed ,but I could see the pain in which was held in them. My teachers were scattered amongst the audience, some of my various school-mates and lastly my best friend Kimberly, Kim was sobbing uncontrollable as she was leaning on her long-time boyfriend Jesse, his arms around her waist as her head was against his chest.

I bit my lip to the point that it was bleeding, I didn't notice until I felt the taste of salt and iron on my lips, I didn't care. I felt hollow inside, like something was broken. There were dozens of wreaths on my coffin, in various bouquets of sun-flowers, white-lilies, chrysanthemums, orchids, carnations and roses.

My arms felt heavier at my sides, I could feel the panic attack as it started, the pathways in my lungs were constricting as I breathed out harshly.

I could face vampires, I could face shape-shifting werewolves but I couldn't face the sadness of my family. My real family was suffering and I couldn't do anything about it. Was being the lost love of a single vampire, worth it?

I wasn't sure anymore, even if Marcus was a little rash, I expected it since he was millenniums older than I was, stronger and more intelligent. He had seen everything there was too see of the history of rapidly changing world. Even if it was 8 years too earlier and all the newer model of things wouldn't be more accurately functional until 2013, it was just 8 years, 8 years to a vampire would seem like a week to them, even if it would seem like an eternity to a human. _Could I bear with it?_

Was I strong enough to endure it?

The images went onto show how my parent's marriage some-how mended, my brother stopped his man-whorish ways to find a girl-friend, a fair-skinned Indian girl by the name of Shelly-Ann to dote on, to teach him the ways of how a girl should be treated. I saw how Kim got engaged to Jesse, how the library where I always studied at was given an extra-floor, remodeled throughout the years, resold and then made into a children's day-care.

I felt a migraine, but nevertheless I sat through all of it.

'Stop,' my voice gasped out. I closed my eyes, placing a hand to my forehead as I felt the headache, the other on my chest as my heart started to slow down a little.

''Is this why you showed me these images, to see if I would break,'' my voice sounded broken even to my ears.

''My child, the images were merely for you to accept you faith,'' said Uriel softly.

'' I apologize if it has troubled you,' he said looking at my tear-stained face.

I hiccuped a little, ''Troubled.…''- chuckled sadly- ''my heart aches Uriel…even I knew I would have to accept this…but I was hoping, I didn't have to see it so soon…''

I felt a hand placed on my shoulder and glanced behind me to see Raphael giving me an assuring squeeze.

''How long does time take from this world to my original world?'' I asked out loud.

''What we showed you was a fast-forwarded version of what you have missed,'' Michael said snapping his fingers as the orb disappeared.

''Since the time you have arrived here has been nearly two years, the time difference from then till now had been almost 10 years,'' replied Selaphiel crossing his arms in front of his chest.

''10 years….'' I mused my thoughts out loud.

''This is too merely warn you though, you have much ahead of you, you and the friends you've made in this world,' said Jegudiel, who had been silent up until now.

Beside him, Barachiel sent him a withering look, ''you couldn't have said that a little nicer.''

Jegudiel shrugged nonchalantly, ''I'm not going to sugar-coat it, tough luck Bara,' he replied.

Barachiel rolled his eyes and playfully punched the raven-head.

''I swear you both act like children,' Michael scolded before sighing.

''He started it, '' they said at the same time.

They turned to each and started to squabble, '' this never gets old,'' Raphael said nudging Uriel who eyed the pair in irritation.

Gabriel rubbed his temples and looked at them passively while Selaphiel was twitching.

''Enough, 'bellowed Michael shooting them looks of authority, he then turned towards me, ''we cannot interfere, but we can give you an extra advantage.''

I looked up at him, all of them were bloody tall, probably exceeding 6 ft. each, ''what type of an advantage? 'I asked curiously.

''The only thing we are allowed to give at this point…''said a grinning Uriel.

''Which is…?'' I asked eagerly.

''A blessing…'' they replied unison, I almost face-faulted.

''A blessing…'' I repeated stupidly.

''How is a blessing going to help me against a vampire?'' I asked.

''With powers,'' I added after a moment.

''Since you have knowledge of us from your world, you should also know, we each present something or another,'' replied Barachiel.

''Michael is the captain of all the angels and archangels. He serves on God's blue ray which is the ray of protection. You can ask him for both physical and spiritual protection. This includes protection from accidents, crime, psychic aggression and even demons. Barachiel serves on the yellow ray of illumination. Why not ask him to help you absorb information when you are studying and when you need wisdom?'' said Uriel.

Gabriel continued, '' Raphael serves on the green ray of divine healing. Ask him for the healing of your body, mind soul and spirit. He is also helpful when you need to have your physical needs met such as food, clothing, shelter and tools of your trade. Uriel serves on the ray of peace. This ray is purple and gold flecked with ruby. Next time, you are having a disagreement with someone why not ask him for help in creating a peaceful resolution?''

Barachiel stood up next, ''Gabriel is probably the most well-known. Christians teach that he told Mary she would give birth to the baby Jesus and Muslims believe he dictated the Qur'an to Mohammed. He serves on the white ray of purity. Ask him to help you establish discipline and order in your life. Jegudiel serves on the pink ray of spiritual love. Ask him to help you resolve relationship problems, find a job... and also to locate a lost object! So you could ask him to tell you where your keys are when you are rushing for work.''

Lastly, Raphael finished, '' Barachiel serves on the violet ray of forgiveness. Ask him to help you if you are having a problem with this, and also with tolerance and diplomacy. He will help you bring joy back to your life if you ask him.''

* * *

(**N.B these are pure facts, though time have distorted the pure seven by different names in the Holy Scriptures and throughout the world in various religions, whatever the name, they still have their ability**.)

* * *

''Wow, 'I whispered after their long explanation.

''So…how do I receive this blessing…''

''By a simple touch…'' Michael replied as he walked towards me, bending slightly to touch the center of my forehead with his index finger.

I felt a light tingle before it disappeared.

Raphael begrudgingly stepped up to me next and kissed my forehead. I felt the same surge as he went stand by Michael.

Gabriel copied Micheal's action and poked my forehead, the same with Barachiel and Uriel.

Jegudiel grabbed my left hand a lay a cool kiss on it as a zing went through my system. I was probably blushing up a storm by now.

Lastly was Selaphiel who decided to be a bit cheeky about his blessing and gave me a quick peck on my lips before pulling back.

I was kissed by an angel…literally.

I snapped out of my dazed and looked at them, ''I am a little curious though, why can I feel you? Aren't you supposed to be spirits?''

''Why are you solid?'' I quirked an eyebrow at the angels.

''We needed to make you feel a little more comfortable, hence the solid forms, 'Uriel replied.

''Contrary to popular belief we don't really have wings, it's just the afterglow of our spirits,'' said Gabriel.

There goes all my schooling out the window.

I nodded, ''I'd still like to think of you guys with the wings though, plus I rather not give up that part of my childhood yet.''

Michael chuckled lightly before his gaze paused, ''our time is up…''

''This will probably be the last time you will be seeing us,'' said Jegudiel.

''Unless you die again,'' added Barachiel, before he was whacked on the head by Michael.

''Ow,' he yelped.

Then they started to fade out of my vision, I had so many more questions left to ask, but no opportunities to ask them.

The next time I opened my eyes, I was eying the red curtain that was pulled around my canopy. My eyes blinked as I sat up wearily.

_Who knew angels had humor?_

* * *

**Location: Florence, Italy.**

Nigel paused on the financial report he had been typing for this month's sales quota for one of the main branches in Armani. Giorgio was busy setting up the Autumn Line, so decided to finish some much needed paper-work. Victoria was nowhere to be seen, he had noticed his mate had been leaving on and off a few days every-week, he didn't question her, but now he was beginning to doubt himself, what could she have been doing?

His honey-gold eyes suddenly glazed over, his sight remained on seeing as he got another vision, and it was over in a second, before he swiftly stood up and saved his work on the laptop, before shutting it off. He then grabbed his coat and walked out of his office.

He then proceeded to walk out of the building before disappearing out of sight.

His last thoughts as he headed to his house as a last stop was, 'I'm coming Mel…''

* * *

**Location: La Push Reservation, WA.**

''I can't believe you talked me into this,' Rem mumbled before glancing at her sister as they got out of the rented car.

Tianna grinned cheekily, 'You'll thank me later sis, now I gotta go…' she started to walk away.

''Where are you going?'' Rem called out as soon as her sister turned away.

''I'm going to find an adventure,'' Tianna waved back as she whistled.

'More like trouble,'' Rem thought shaking her head.

Her thoughts flashed to her M.I.A friend who had yet to call, they had gotten direction to the rez by an overly excited Embry, hoping he had some answers. She was starting to get worried, hoping it was just something minor and her friend wasn't kidnapped or rotting in a ditch somewhere. She began to think of the worst case scenarios before she had received a call a day ago by Nigel, her friend's handler and assistant.

He assured them everything was fine and being taken care off, she couldn't help but doubt that something was seriously wrong; she just had the inner inkling of bad juju.

'Rem?' her thoughts were interrupted as she turned, looking into the caramel brown eyes of Embry who was smiling widely at her.

She ran a hand through her blond hair nervously as she greeted him awkwardly with a slow wave, ''Hi…'

He stepped forward and gave her a hug, she tensed before relaxing into him, but she pulled away quickly, she fanned herself before looking at him, ''you're really hot…''she told him pointedly.

He chuckled before replying huskily, ''I know I am…so are you…'' he raised an eyebrow at her.

She blushed looking away as she cleared her throat, ''so where to? ''

He grabbed her wrist gently, encasing it into his larger ones as he pulled her in another direction, ''I know just the place,'' he replied.

* * *

**With Tianna.**

I walked around aimlessly staring at nothing but green foliage before I came across a small clearing. I was about to walk towards it before I paused.

Running out of the trees were four large beasts, by the size of them, they were like steroid packed horses, only more vicious, and I didn't have to think about what to do before I dashed behind the nearest tree as I peered at them curiously.

They seemed to be speaking to each other, using their own language, as I saw the pure black one turn to the lighter of the grey one as it growled.

Then they seemed to sniff the air as they snarled menacingly. I gulped before backing away cautiously, but like everything in my life; it never seemed to go my way, as I snapped a twig. I mentally cursed as they turned towards my direction.

'Shit,' I cursed out loud before I started running.

I wasn't an Olympic medalist, but I had run track before, but I wasn't matched towards their rapid pace. Soon I was cornered against a tree.

''Nice wolf…'' I said to the closest one, which was a russet colored one. My voice probably came out in a squeak as it approached me.

I braced myself, holding my hands in front of me, sending a silent prayer to God, to make it quick.

_Good-bye cruel world._ I closed my eyes.

Then I was licked. I grimaced at that saliva before using the end of my beige coat to remove it.

'Gross,' I complained out loud. I held out for as long as I can, but four over-grown wolves, was too much.

I looked at them before grinning weakly and promptly passing out.

* * *

**A/N I hope you all liked this chapter, please comment and tell me what you think, I am so stressed with exams, now I have to get the one thing to make my weak a complete nightmare , it had to come at the most inconvenient time. Anyways, the next chapter is going to be a dash of Cullens then Volturi. What do you think Victoria is up to? What do you want to happen next? Thank you, please subscribe to my many alerts.**

**On a side note, the part with the angels is in celebration for the Vatican for finally naming the new pope today, Pope Francis I.**

**~Caribbean Trinidadian. **


	18. Chapter 18

Voltage

* * *

**Disclaimer: Is there any point? I own nothing, except for my original characters.**

* * *

****Chapter 16****

''_Once we accept our limits, we go beyond them.''-Albert Einstein_

* * *

**Prelude: Shift.**

Swimming, that is what it felt like to be in this encased tomb. How, did I end up here? Many would ask. Honestly. I have no clue. Waking up in a cement cased box, one would think, my reactions to being put in a place that I couldn't move properly, nor had a limited supply of air. Screaming would be logical. I did the best thing, I continued sleeping.

I don't know how long I slept for maybe days, I had lost all sense of time, I was weak, and lack of nutrition was getting to me. I was dehydrated to the point that I couldn't tell a dream from an illusion.

I was slowly losing it. I blamed Aro for this.

_Stupid-annoying-vampire._

Where the hell was Marcus?

* * *

The castle shook with intensity as Marcus shouted at the top of his lungs that had all the present guards in the throne room, cringing. ''WHERE IS SHE?!'

'Have you lost your pet already brother?' Caius sneered.

Marcus sent him a dark look, ''Watch your mouth Caius, I have no time for blatant disregard of my mate.''

''Gentlemen please, let us not fight.'' Aro cut in, strolling to stand between the two kings. He turned to Marcus, ''did you try locating her scent?'' His gaze switched to Caius, ''don't antagonize him further,'' he scolded.

Caius scowled.

Marcus nodded while running a hand through his brown hair. ''It has seemed to vanish.''

Aro lifted his chin rubbing his temples as the contours of his face shifted briefly into concentration, ''Jane.''

The undead child appeared instantly bowing on her knees. ''Master, you've summoned me.''

''I need you to find Demetri and locate Marcus' missing mate, 'he told her.

She shook her head before disappearing at a quick speed, too fast to the normal eye, but a common occurrence.

Marcus slumped ceremoniously onto his throne as his thoughts raced. He had gone to see Melissa, but found their shared room empty.

He searched high and low, hoping to gather her scent, but nothing came. It was as if she simply vanished.

* * *

No one can say I enjoyed my time in the 'box' a.k.a my own personal hole. I had enough time to reflect on the people on my 'shit-list.'

Numero Uno was Jane, who had kicked Aro to number dos.

I waited and planned.

The planning was the best part.

* * *

The top of my tomb shifted as my eyes burned, after being kept away from the light, it hurt to see.

I croaked out a weak. ''Who's there?''

I heard a soft chuckle before I was lifted gently and I lost consciousness.

I could only feel the squish of air as I was carried. I didn't care. I was shutting off. I felt like dying.

My inner thoughts might die with me, but I felt like being depressed if only for a second.

* * *

''How is she?''

''She is still recovering.''

''She's been in a coma for 3 months.''

''Peace, brother.''

''I just want her to wake up and yell at me, hit me, do something. I can't stand to see her in such a state.''

''I wonder what she dreams about?''

''Carlisle, how is everything going thus far?''

''Her conditions is a rather unique one, it's like she's refusing to wake-up and her body has responded by mentally heading her request.''

''This is really peculiar.'

''If this keeps up we will have no other choice than to change her''

''Why don't you give her a few more days, I'm sure she'll be awake then, I highly doubt she'll adapt to being a vampire easily, she may try to hinder herself by going thirsty, so hold on the change.''

''Very well.''

* * *

**A/N**

**Hello subscribers, this is your author with a note, this weekend is Easter, say hey to Easter vacation, but no, since I am a college student, I am less privileged. So woe unto me. Anyways, this is just a prelude to a long chapter, which I'll try to have by tomorrow as to post on Tuesday since I didn't post on Thursday gone by, it will explain who put her in the tomb, the whereabouts on Nigel, more Marcus/Mel interaction, I am open to any suggestions you may have.**

**Also writer's block is a bitch. I'd like to thank those who have subscribed to my many alerts and too any future subscribers, your support means the world to me. I hope you. This is filler of sorts. So stay tune. Feedback is welcomed. **

**So don't forget to comment/ review.**

**~Caribbean Trinidadian.**


	19. Chapter 19

Voltage

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, Stephanie Meyer, however does, I, only own my original characters.**

* * *

****Chapter 17****

''_We had an erector set, and I was an avid fan of Popular Mechanics and Popular Science magazines.''-James Van Allen_

* * *

**Getting out of Dodge**

It hurt to move, it hurt to breathe. In general, I felt like a cripple for the fourth time in my life. The first time being my own fault, the second time was Jane's, the third was Bella's and lastly Jane wins with the fourth. _Bitch!_

Scaring me into being quiet had not worked because now I was more determined than ever to escape, I would of course, take Marcus with me, god only knew, he needed to see the world. I briefly wondered how long since, he stepped out of Volterra.

My eyes were still closed because I could only see darkness, my lids were heavy, but I needed to move them, to will myself to fully wake-up.

I could feel the outlines of the fabric in which I lay, obviously a bed, possibly another room, because the sting I felt when I twitched my right arm, hurt as much as a bee sting. I probably had a needle in arm, one of the things; I wanted to remove as soon as possible.

How long has it been I wondered, ''Where am I in the book? '' I thought out loud.

My lips were parched, my tongue liked them instinctively to gain back some moisture, and I would need my lip balm, as soon as I could fully function my working limbs.

_Stupid vampires!_

How did I end up in this situation you ask? Simple.

I pissed off a vampire on a really bad day.

But I don't think I'll ever take back calling Jane the immortal virgin, it was just to fun to watch her twitch and realizing her 'special powers' couldn't harm me, made it all the more sweeter.

I wish I could be back in my world watching 'Hansel & Gretel' with Kim, eating a gallon of ben n jerry's while quoting, ''Who da fuck's Edward?''

_Epic line!_

Getting off topic, needless to say, she became even more irritated, she super speed to stand directly in my personal space, whispering menacingly, '' Let's see how you like your time in a casket.''

She followed through with that threat by scooping me up on her shoulders like Zena the warrior princess and dragged me to a room heavily well encased by cement and roughly shoved me in a tomb.

I screamed my voice hoarse for an hour before I fell asleep.

This brings me back to here.

I did take a little pride in the fact that I managed to slip Jane's phone away from her robe discreetly, I could've called for help anytime, why I didn't, is simple really. No. bloody. Reception.

I hid the phone in my black boots.

Sprint, you disappoint me, I'm switching my plan to Verizon.

My fingers flexed as I slowly opened my eyes, to a dimly light room, it was the same size of the throne room, but had various medical machinery around it. I was of course, connected to an EEG machine.

I craned my neck and observed it some more, I realized someone had re-dressed me.

I silently sat up, the bed shifted with my movements as I used whatever strength I had remaining to sit against the head board.

My hair had grown out again; I realized I would have to cut it, again.

Then the door opened, in walked Carlisle looking at a clip-board as per usual.

_What in the hell was he doing here? What had I missed?_

* * *

**3 months ago. Forks, WA**

All eyes snapped to the phone as Carlisle walked swiftly to pick up the receiver, after picking it up, Carlisle stood motionless, only answering curtly before leaving a few short responses.

Finishing, he gently placed the phone back down to the receiver before zooming out of the room, only to appear moments later with his doctor's bag and passport.

''Carlisle, what's wrong?'' Esme asked concernedly before he could walk out the door.

''I-I-It appears Melissa Swan is in a coma, I have just received a call personally from Marcus and he has informed me about her condition, I leave immediately to Volterra.'' He replied before walking out the front door, leaving his family in further confusion.

Alice leaned against Jasper as she thought about her best friend, who she left behind, 'I need to save her,' she thought.

''Whatever it is your thinkin Darlin, it's going to put you in danger, I will not stand for it, 'Jasper whispered too for anybody else to here, but enough for her too.''

He tightened his grip on her waist, and she sighed in defeat. There was no use getting around the major when he was around.

She nodded though sulking.

* * *

Seth bent down towards Tianna, as she was slumped against a dying bark, her breathe coming out in soft puffs as she remained unconscious.

He gazed at the dark-haired beauty, which had sky-blue eyes, with specks of green outlining it. He thought about his first encounter with her, now his imprint was passed out.

''Get her back to the house,'' Sam ordered, Seth nodded gathering Tianna in his arms before running back to Emily's.

Tianna remained asleep when Seth walked into Emily's house unannounced, Emily who had just started making a fresh batch of cookies for her boys, gasped and told Seth to prop her on the couch.

He gently eased her on the red couch, fixing her head on a couch pillow, while propping her feet up as well. He gazed at her serenely. Tianna coiled up in the warmth against him, her breath giving him a soft feeling.

He wondered how he was going to explain his shape-shifting abilities to her.

He suddenly stood up and turned to Emily, nodding to her, he ran out the door, back in the forest, shifting into his wolf form , as soon as he was back in his form, he had Sam's voice in his head.

''Is she still asleep?''

'Yea'

''Good, we're back at the clearing''

'See you there'

''Seth's got a girl-friend'' Quil smirked.

'Shut-up Quil'

'Awe, is Sethy-kins, going Shy?'' Paul teased.

The rest of the pack barked laughs internally.

Seth growled.

''Alright knock it off,'' Sam ordered.

'Thanks Sam'

''Anytime kid''

* * *

'Weird,' was the first thing that came to Tianna's mind as her eyes met a wooden ceiling.

'I'm pretty sure I'm not in my hotel room, I'm still in LA Push', but where?' she looked around confused, noting she had a quilt, beautifully stitched, draped over her.

'I have to get out of here,' she thought sitting up.

''You're awake, '' Emily said walking in with a tray.

She tried not to stare at the scar and awkwardly looked away as not to continue staring at the 3 long jagged marks that marred Emily's beautiful face.

Even though Melissa had prevented Sam's first outburst against his now fiancée, she was away to prevent his second, when he found out that Leah, his ex-girlfriend/ high sweetheart/ almost fiancée, was now shape-shifters.

It should've been impossible for Leah to be a wolf, but she was, no matter how bitter she was, she had to endure her ex-boyfriend, who couldn't stop thinking annoying lovey-dovey thoughts about his girl-friend and her cousin.

'Hi-i,' Tianna replied hesitantly.

Emily set a plate of freshly baked cookies in front of her along with a glass of milk, on cue, her stomach grumbled.

'Have one,' she offered.

Tianna was about to decline when her subconscious, interfered, ''Sure.'

She took the offered cookie and moaned in delight of the chocolatey taste, ''Mmm.'' she moaned.

She grabbed three more, 'damn my gluttonous ways.' She mentally pouted at her appetite. Tianna was sure Rem would be scolding her for being so friendly with a stranger, excepting cookies from said stranger; nothing even thinking for a second that it could be potentially dangerous.

'Damn you stomach.' She shook her head before looking up Emily who was eying her curiously.

'If I die, I die happily.' She took a big gulp from her glass of milk.

The door to the living suddenly burst open revealing the wolf pack, Sam in lead, following him were Jacob, Quil, Paul, Embry, Leah and Embry who was dragging a protesting Rem.

''Rem?'' Tianna called out.

''Tianna?'' her sisters mirrored her confusion.

''What are you doing here?'' they asked each other at the same time.

''I asked you first.'' Tianna replied.

''I asked you second.''

''I'm older.'' Rem pointed out, eying her sister exasperatedly.

''So?'' Tianna scoffed.

''I'm more awesome,'' Tianna stated matter-of –factually.

Rem rolled her eyes, ''Fine,' she scowled.

''Embry and they-'she pointed to the wolf pack, who was scarfing down Emily's cookies at a rapid pace, 'are shape-shifters.'

'So I'm not crazy then?' Tianna grinned.

'No-why would?-'Tianna cut her off, ''because I saw them too, well at least I thought that's what I saw?'

''You're okay with that?'' Seth cut in nervously.

''Truthfully, I still think I'm doped up on some serious Ganja,' Tianna said with a fake Jamaican accent.

Rem shook her head at her sister's antics, '' Girl, please!'

''I'll accept you all are warm fuzzy supernatural creatures, that can cause serious harm, but are for the most part, tamed and have control on your tempers.'' She mumbled adding.

'I'll say that again,''Rem whispered.

Embry, who stood closest to her, shot her a comforting smile and she relaxed a bit, grinning weakly.

Then Sam stepped forward explaining all about the stories, mainly the legends, but left out the imprinting, leaving it to the imprinter to explain to their perceptive imprintees.

* * *

**London, England.**

''Why exactly are you here?'' a delicate eyebrow was raised.

'' I need your help Druggard,'' Nige said staring into amused red eyes.

''Really? Why?''

''Cause you owe me, 'Nigel smirked, leaving out the explanation.

Druggard eye twitched and stood up from his perch as his long black cape swished with him as he walked over to his book case.

He grabbed a book and poured some blood into a glass, sipping it like champagne, ''such a good year,'' he murmured absently.

Druggard regarded Nigel coolly before opening a drawer next to a book case, taking out a book; he swiftly flipped through the pages, stopping until he spotted what he was looking for.

''We need to get a few things first,'' he replied.

''Whatever it takes,'' Nigel replied as he nodded.

The lights flickered in the room, before they were gone.

Only a simple empty glass remained on the table of the library.

* * *

**Present Day**

''Carlisle, what are you doing here?'' Melissa sat up and watched as Carlisle walked over to her.

He began checking her vitals, it was like a routine, and he remembered everything about her to treat her, since vampires had great memory.

He was gentle as his cool arms seemed to placate her nerves, he answered, ''Marcus called me, he said it was urgent, how are you feeling?''

''Marcus called you? - I'm fine.'' She looked down at her nails.

'Why would he call Carlisle?' she thought.

''How's everyone back in Forks?'' she asked.

He hesitated before telling her, ''Well your Uncle is convinced your still unharmed in Italy, your friends who are under the protective of the wolves, since their imprints are staying at the Uley's and your cousin's getting married.''

''What-Bella's getting married?'' she bit her lip nervously.

'If that happens, then so does war.'

He nodded, ''Edward couldn't be more thrilled, Alice has convinced Bella to plan the wedding, surprisingly Rosalie is helping. ''I'm hoping to get you there, apparently because your mother would be there as well. 'He added.

She shook her head, ''I'm still trying to wrap my head around this, she's getting married to the douche, no offense Carlisle, but your son is a jack-ass.''

''None taken,'' he smiled.

'How could someone with such a cool father, be such a douche? Adopted or not. '

''I'll go, I don't how, but I'll be there, 'she beamed.

''Wonderful.''

Her stomach suddenly decided to voice its opinion, Carlisle chuckled, ''I'll have Gianna bring you something to eat.''

Then he walked out of the room, leaving Melissa to her musings.

'How am I getting out of here?' she thought before falling back against the sheets.

* * *

**A/N Hey all, this is your awesome Author, I hope you all like this chapter? Anyone know how to write a good smut scene, I kinds, suck at those, I know people want a smut scene or don't want one. I'll probably make a Poll. But I am asking, do you want a smut-scene or no? Please read/review, thank you too all my subscribers and future wants, subscribe to my many alerts if you haven't and have a happy Easter weekend.**

**~Caribbean Trinidadian**


	20. Chapter 20

Voltage

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, only my OC's. I wish I did though, guys shouldn't be so yummy.**

* * *

''_-Normal speak._

'_-thoughts._

* * *

****Chapter 18****

''_I've learned that you shouldn't go through life with a catcher's mitt on both hands; you need to be able to throw something back.''-Maya Angelou_

* * *

**That came out of nowhere.**

Hidden around a dark corner, hiding behind a off-white pillar, stood two prominent figures, the first had a lean build, 6'1, black hair that curled slightly at the ends and wore a black cloak, but you should make out a pale complexion as well as sparking golden yellow eyes.

Next to the figure, was another, who had blood red hair in a loose plait that passed his shoulders with a few strands of hair framing his aristocratic features, his mismatched blue and green eyes were narrowed as it seemed he wore a permanent scowl on his face and nothing could produce a smile on it, he was 6'4 and also wore a black cloak.

The two figures were stealthily avoiding detection for obvious reasons, the leaner of the two, clutched a rare amulet that was intricate in Celtic design and had a ruby diamond in the center. His grip had tightened on that single piece of jewelry, the purpose of it was to cloak their presence as they were currently on a mission…a rescue mission that is.

''Is she really somewhere here?'' hissed Druggard squatting down uncomfortably.

''I know she is,'' Nigel replied matter-of-factually.

Druggard only rolled his mumbling, ''Seers,'' under his breath.

Nigel huffed but soon his mouth clicked shut as soon as Demetri accompanied by Alec passed by their hiding spot.

Once they were out of ear shot, the duo sighed in relief.

''That was close,'' Nigel sighed.

''Let's hurry and get your friend, we only have so little time, the amulet does have a limit, 'Druggard whispered frantically to him.

Nigel nodded to him, ''Alright I know where she is being kept, I need you to create a distraction.''

A dark look came over his face before he smirked, ''gladly.''

Then they were gone.

* * *

''So what do you enjoy most about Volterra?'' Melissa asked Marcus, as they leaned up on the terrace of his room.

He was standing behind her, with his arms around her waist as she leaned against him, ''I guess it's the peace, fighting for my mind is all I have ever known in this life as well as loving you,'' he murmured into her hair.

She sighed against him, ''that's nice.''

He smiled down at her, ''Never have I felt more complete as I have now, with your return, I feel like my soul is rejoicing,'' he continued as she paused in her thoughts to process what he just said.

'Is he going to…' she thought frantically as he suddenly bent on one knee.

_Oh no._

_Why now._

_I'm too young to get married._

She had closed her eyes shut but as she peeked one eye open at him, her heart skipped a beat and she felt a huge weight off her shoulders.

She withheld her chuckles as her thoughts were back to normal.

After finishing tying his shoes, he stood up holding her close.

He eyed her suspiciously, ''Do I want to know?''

''Know what?'' she grinned innocently.

''What's with the smirk on your face?'' he asked teasingly, cupping her cheek.

She flapped her hands, ''this…p... ssh, err…nothing.'' She tried to grin convincingly but he could see right through it.

''You're going to drive me mad,'' he whispered into her ear lovingly.

She stood on the galls of her feet before leaning up to capture his lips in a searing kiss, he immediately deepened it, melding her body close to his.

''Marcus…''she moaned, one of her hands venturing into his raven locks, tugging at them lightly.

His arms tightened around small frame, he then raised her and her feet automatically went around his waist, he turned them around so she was on the banister of the balcony.

His hands were rubbing circles on her back before they crept under the thin fabric of her cotton blouse that doubled in the front cupping her bust.

He layered kisses on her neck and nipped playfully at her collarbone eliciting a slight sound from her.

''Are you purring,'' his voice growled.

''No…''she said slowly, turning her face to hide her massive blush.

When she turned to him, his eyes hard darkened with lust before he nipped at her again, she squeaked before purring.

He gave a low sexy chuckle but reclaimed her lips; her hands wound themselves around his broad shoulders, as she ran her hands hesitantly down his chest.

''You are mine do as you please my love,'' he whispered into her ear daringly.

''Mine you say,'' she responded coyly biting her lip.

''Woman you messing with forces beyond your ken, 'he snarled.

She only laughed lightly, ''Honey, your ken can kiss my Barbie.''

Leaning in to kiss her, they were disrupted by a loud knock to the door.

Melissa unwound her feet from his waist and adjusted her clothes as he set her gently on the ground, before stalking off to greet however it was at the door, probably to be headless in second, if he had his way, from being rudely disturbed.

It took only a less than a minute before he was before her again, ''It would seem I'm being called to the throne room for an urgent matter, stay here.''

She nodded slowly as he left.

''Woo, I thought he would never leave,'' a voice said right next to her.

'' Oh shut it, Nigel,'' she automatically retorted, then did a double take , ''Nigel?'' she said in wonderment, looking at her friend before he enveloped her in firm but gentle hug.

His eye took in her state and was pleased to note that she didn't look to worse for wear.

''Are you alright, it was hard to get to you,'' he said as she smiled wearily.

''It's been hard, but he's been great…if that's possible,'' her eyes rose a little.

''We only have so much time, we have to hurry,'' he said urgently holding onto her shoulders.

Her eyes seemed to have gained back a twinkle to them, ''Thank the lord, I've been waiting for some kind of sign to leave.''

He grabbed her hand and was about to leave but she tugged at him, ''what?''

''Well I need to at least leave a note…I'll explain why along the way,'' she trailed off.

His eyes narrowed thoughtfully before he eventually agreed.

''Alright, but make it snappy.''

She turned and hurriedly went into the adjoining study and ripped off a piece of parchment, scribbling a brief note, grabbed a tube of lipstick and gave it a kiss. Then she set it next to the canopy bed before running back out.

Nigel held out his hand, ''Ready.''

She looked back at the room before turning to him determined, ''as I'll ever be.''

He grabbed her hand, swung her on his back and they disappeared back into the night.

* * *

**20 minutes earlier.**

'I am an idiot,'' Druggard thought ruefully as he stepped into the halls that were being patrolled by the twins.

'Might as well, make an impression,' was his last thought as he zoomed past the guards and casually walked into the throne room.

''Aro, it's been too long, hasn't it, 'he grinned at the leader of Volterra, who had seemed to have lost his composure.

''Druggard,'' he said slowly, ''How are you still alive?''

''Didn't we kill him?'' Caius asked to himself confusedly.

Aro gave a discreet nod to Felix who was already on his way to getting Master Marcus.

''Awe you wound me, dear friend,'' Druggard placed one hand over his heart dramatically feigning heart. Inwardly he was cursing Nigel in seven different languages for agreeing to this plan, even if he volunteered, he didn't have to like it.

Caius chuckled dryly, '' you haven't changed one bit over the last millennium Druggard.''

''Says the one who got his arse kicked by a werewolf,'' Druggard countered challengingly.

Caius's gripped tightened on his chair as his eyes narrowed, ''we've been over this, those things deserved every ounce of silver that I had on me, I have no regrets.''

Druggard suddenly fake coughed, ''Wimp.''

He smirked at Caius, ''Sorry, I had something in my throat.''

'I'm am going to kill him slowly, 'Caius thought angrily eying the intruder.

The doors to the throne room was thrown open as Marcus stalked up to his place before turning to Druggard, ''It's been far too long hasn't it Druggard.''

Druggard twitched slightly, ''Marcus, you're looking less introverted, did you finally stop moping and get a hobby?''

Marcus barked out a sudden laugh, ''you can say that.''

'Have I suddenly entered the twilight zone, Marcus Volturi is …laughing,'' Druggard's eyes widened slightly at the display of the King.

''Is there a purpose to your visit Druggard,'' Aro smiled tightly.

'Time to put the plan to action,' he thought despairingly.

Druggard lowered his head, his bangs covering his eyes before his normal green and blue were replaced with blood red matching his hair, he grinned darkly at Marcus, ''I'm just returning the favor.''

He suddenly was a blur before Marcus found himself air born from an impressive kick to the chest.

Aro snarled before leaping at him, followed by Caius.

The guards weren't standing idly as they too, decided to join the fray, leaving the entrance of the throne room unguarded.

Druggard dodged all hands that went to grab him.

* * *

Outside the room, Nigel turned to Melissa, ''I just need to get someone then we are out of here,'' she nodded understandingly before hiding her by a nearby column.

He concentrated on his power and felt the familiar slowing of time as he ran into the room and grabbed Druggard then he grabbed his Melissa by the waist and speedily left the castle.

* * *

Unfreezing time proved a little disoriented for Druggard and Melissa, as she sat down to calm her dizziness.

''Never doing that again,'' she breathed heavily.

''Is our debt clear,'' Druggard asked hoarsely.

''It is,'' Nigel replied simply then Druggard nodded to him before disappearing.

''Where did he go?'' Melissa looked around frantically.

Nigel smiled sadly, ''He's off to find another place of solace without any burden's this time.''

She placed a hand on his shoulder comfortingly, ''let's go home.''

He turned to her, hugging her to his side, ''I've never been so happy to hear those words.''

* * *

When they had returned to her estate , she greeted her grandfather calmly before going to her room, after taking a long shower and changing into some comfy clothes, she walked into the kitchen wear Nigel already had some pancakes, freshly squeezed juice, fresh blueberries and bacon on the table for her.

She hummed as she ate her belly full, ''Fill …me …in,'' she said between bites of her bacon.

''What did I miss?''

Nigel internally winced before telling her what had gone done from the four months that she was missing.

After finishing she gaped at him, ''my cousin is getting married in a week.''

''I still can't believe she agreed,'' she said more to herself.

She looked at him, ''we have to be there.''

He grabbed her dishes and placed them in the dishwasher, ''Then we have a lot to do.''

She grabbed her cellphone that had been replaced by Nigel and dialed a familiar number.

* * *

**La Push, WA.**

''Babe, your phone is ringing,'' Embry mumbled to Rem as her phone continued to vibrate loudly.

Remmy groaned before turning on the lamp and grabbing her phone, she didn't recognize the number but answered it, ''Hello…'' she yawned.

''Rem, its Melissa,'' the voice replied.

All the grogginess left her as she stared at her phone in disbelief, she shakily raised it to her ear, ''this better not be a joke. 'She barked softly before leaving the room.

Melissa hurriedly tried to pacify her friend, ''I'm sorry I'm now only calling you now, would you believe it if I told you I was kidnapped and only just recently... got rescued.''

''You're serious,'' Rem almost screamed.

''Yes,'' Melissa said quietly. ''I'll be back in the States in less than 48 hours okay …to explain everything,'' she finished off.

''Okay I understand,'' Rem said softly.

''Stay safe.''

''You too chick,'' She hung up.

She dazedly walked back to her room and then crawled into bed; Embry automatically pulled her to his chest as she looked up to the ceiling reflecting on everything that had happened.

She sighed tiredly before closing her eyes.

* * *

**Ipswich, MA.**

''Evelyn, the garden is lovely,'' Anna complemented her friend. Evelyn blushed but there was a hint of pride in her stance.

''It took me a while, but Caleb finally convinced me too continue land-scaping, with so much land, I took the challenge all in a stride.''

Anna smiled gently at her friend, her golden eyes sparkling mischievously, ''Where is your son by the way?''

''He's with his friends, you remember, the Reid's, Perry's and Simms's right?''

Anna nodded in understanding.

''Well, Caleb and those sons have always been tight, he's with them now and my daughter-in-law is with a friend of hers.''

Evelyn looked thoughtful, ''I've been meaning to get some help, since Caleb will be leaving to his honeymoon soon, but I can't seem to find someone right for the job.''

An idea suddenly occurred to Anna before she smiled convincingly, ''I have just the person in mind.''

''If only you're willingly of course.'' She added.

Evelyn smiled gratefully, ''Thanks Ann, you've always been a helpful hand whenever I needed you.''

Anna playfully nudged her, ''Of course I am, remember I was your maid-of-honor, a little liquid encouragement was of great help to us all.''

They shared a small laugh before her phone started ringing.

She looked at Evelyn apologetically before leaving the garden, ''Hello…''

''I've found her,'' Nigel replied.

Anna sighed, ''Thank you Nigel, I'm grateful, is she alright?''

''She is physically, I'll see how she takes things mentally, we'll be in Forks the day after tomorrow.''

Anna paced slightly, ''Alright, I want you to have her call me after you've settled in, okay?''

'' **Cognata Nessun problema.**'' _No problem sister-in-law_.

She grinned, '**' Ci vediamo più tardi cognate.**'' _See you later brother-in-law._

* * *

**A/N I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I just want to wish all my subscribers and readers fathers a 'HAPPY FATHER'S DAY.' I'll also like to dedicate this chapter to one of my best friends, Nige. –Hugs-**

**Please subscribe to my many alerts and comment. I also have my Facebook, Tumblr and twitter links on my page, don't forget to follow me.**

**Have a pleasant Sunday and I deeply apologize for taking so long to update. It's been rough , but I hope this sort of makes up for it.**

**~Caribbean Trinidadian.**


	21. Chapter 21

Voltage

* * *

**Warning: I don't own the characters of Twilight only my Oc's.**

* * *

'- thoughts

''- speaking.

* * *

****Chapter 19****

''_If you accept the expectations of others, especially negative ones, then you never will change the outcome.-''Michael Jordan_

* * *

**Arrival in Forks, Wedding Preparation and Senior Year.**

There are times when getting out of bed is the toughest task one must do in the mornings, I don't know how I did it, wiggling in further into my comforter to have it from me so abruptly by an overly cheerful Nigel, was not on my 'happy morning' list, in fact, it was on the list of 'Not to do to get Melissa pissed off.'

I was like a demon when I woke up; the only thing that kept me sane was the fresh scent of Columbian brew that had wafted through my nostrils, the aroma already waking me up. Caffeine was the best man-made creation ever.

''Nige, you're lucky you have coffee otherwise the venom wouldn't save you,'' I grinned while he grinned wryly.

''I wouldn't have it any other way Mel,'' he rolled his eyes as I hummed under my breath.

''Where's grandpa?'' I said glancing at him.

''He's in the office right now.''

I nodded, ''Cool, are we packed for the flight?''

He glimpsed at his watch briefly, ''Yes, just a few more things then I'll get the car ready for the airport.''

My lips pursed as I tried to envision how my flight back to the States would be, if Bella would be notified of my arrival, or the Cullens for that matter, and meet me at the airport for a tearful reunion.

It didn't hurt to think of the possibilities, even if it was impossible. I knew the face that the battle against the newborns should've ended two months ago so by my calculations, I had senior year to make up , a wedding to prepare for, though stalling that one, was going to be difficult and waiting on the Volturi to make their move.

It would take time, but I've waited this long, what's a couple more weeks.

''We should get going,'' Nigel's voice cut into my reverie.

I grumbled, ''Stupid vampire speed,'' while he chuckled softly.

* * *

**Forks, WA**

''This can't be right,'' Alice paced her room, well her and Jasper's room.

The visions as of late had become rather dodgy, since Edward had proposed ,everything had been hectic with the wedding planning, she wasn't sure, but the fact that her best friend had been captured and taken to Volterra still gave her a pang in her otherwise, undead chest.

She closed her eyes again, they snapped open a few seconds later as her golden eyes widened, her mouth twisting into a large smile framing out her pixie-features.

_She's coming back._

She quickly sped down to the living room to tell Carlisle and the others.

All eyes snapped to her direction and Edward chuckled slowly having picked up on her thoughts.

''She's coming back?''

Alice nodded proudly.

Bella had a confused look on her face looking from her fiance to her future sister-in-law, ''whose coming back?''

Alice grinned widely, ''Melissa will be here back in Forks in less than 24 hours.''

Carlisle who had encountered the brunette earlier, was relieved to know she was okay, Rosalie looked relieved though her smile was replace with the usual scowl she always wore , Emmett was grinning, Esme had a small smile on her face, Bella was in shock and lastly Jasper, was happy his wife was ecstatic.

* * *

**Melissa P.O.V**

''Mel, sweetie wake up,'' I felt the cool palm placed against my neck as I blinked rapidly, trying to adjust to the jet-lag.

''5 more minutes,'' I grumbled as I shifted in the comfy blanket only to have it ripped away from me, I groaned as I turned to look in the amused eyes of Nigel, who was smirking widely.

''Prat,'' I scowled playfully, hitting him lightly on the chest.

''You know you love me,'' he grinned, giving me a pearly white smile.

I rolled my eyes but looked out the window as we descended.

We had arrived in Forks.

I was looking forward to seeing my friends and my pseudo family.

''Passengers, prepare for landing and welcome to Forks,'' said the Captain.

I shared a glance with Nigel, ''It's back to the drama, yay!''

I was less than enthusiastic, I promised myself when I was in Italy that I'd be more responsible, not just for the Twilight verse but for myself.

The lives of many rested on my decisions, whether I wanted it to or not, I just needed to give a subtle hint to Bella, to at least carry protection with her on her honey-moon.

Sorry Stephenie Meyer, but hybrid children, no thanks.

I bit my lip as I felt the rough landing, unbuckling my seat-belts, I waited till most people cleared the isle before I exited with Nigel at my side, he had grabbed my carry-on from the over-head compartment.

I tugged on my brown coat as we left the plane and made our way to the luggage claim.

No doubt I would be seeing Rem and Ti sooner than I expected.

''Mel?'' Nigel waved his hand in front of my face.

I look up at him, ''Hmm?''

''Nervous? 'He asked.

I shook my head negatively, ''P...ssh, no. '' I waved all his concerns, but truth be told, I was petrified, I hadn't seen any of my friends for months, I still had to graduate and catch up on school work as well.

_Talk about Paper-work. _

There are days when we just want to quit and hide, but now's not the time to be a coward, I had to face them, all of my troubles.

I sighed and exhaled out heavily.

I turned to Nigel expectantly, ''let's go.''

He nodded and grabbed my hand as we approached one of the cars that would take us to Bella's house.

Now riding to my impending doom and I knew once I stepped foot back into the Swan residence, I would be cuddled and grounded till I was about 30.

Uncle Charlie had a temper, which matched mines and my mothers.

Knowing Nige, he would've talked with my family for me, so that was one issue out of the way, now to just think about the other resounding issue.

A thought had strayed to me and I mentally cursed, I forgot about Sam.

Sam suspected something weird about me, throw in two new imprints and I'd have to explain my disappearance to the bloody packs.

The car stopped in front of the familiar house, and with my bad luck, Charlie's cruiser was parked in the driveway.

I could feel the impending headache coming, this would not be pretty.

I feel sick already.

Nigel nudged me and I got out, I gave him a quick glance then he drove off.

_Way to leave me to the lions._

* * *

I squared my shoulders determined and walked up the stairs, taking out my key I opened the door calling out, ''Charlie? Bella? Anyone home?'' I closed the door behind me.

I walked further into the house until I spotted Charlie on the couch, passed out, sleeping.

I looked at the ceiling, knowing beyond that was the sky and gave a silent 'Thank you' to my guardian angels.

I silently padded up the stairs to my room, it was kept in pristine order when I opened the door, and someone had been regularly cleaning it.

I put my suitcase by my mahogany desk and flopped on my bed relieved.

Then I remembered Remmy and Tianna.

I quickly unpacked everything, left a note to Charlie promising to be back later and made my way to La Push.

Nigel had parked by Newton's Store when I got in his car, he immediately started the engine then we were off.

The trees had become more pronounced at La Push, passing the familiar cliff and some other houses , we finally arrived in front of the Uley's to which I knew the pack would be there.

My feet led out of the car, but as soon as I was about a foot away from it, I flew back in.

''Let's go back home, I can't do this,'' Nigel narrowed his eyes at me.

''You wanted to this-''

''That was before I realized I would be literary be feed to wolves-''

''You can't go back on your promise-'' he glowered at me.

''But—but –I can't …-''

''You'll be fine-'' he gave my hand a caring squeeze.

I looked behind me to the cottage I had familiarized myself with only a year ago.

'I can do this.'

'I am awesome.'

'I am not a Mary-Sue.'

'I am an awesome Vampire loving-non-Mary-sue.' I internally sighed.

I could only imagine Amanda Bynes shaking her head at me in desolation, "Every person is so different and I don't think there is an exact match for every person. If you meet someone and they have 20 of the 25 things you want in a person, then you're pretty lucky,'' is something I imagine should would say if she could see my life, which was pretty much like a story, oh the _irony_.

I glanced at Nige as he peeled away , heading straight back to Forks, I knew he was using his ability to cover his scent otherwise the wolves would be here now and probably make him their new personal chew toy.

''I can do this, I can do this,'' I repeated to myself as I edged closer to the cottage, no wonder with their enhanced hearing they would be hearing me approach.

My hand was shaking as I knocked, the door opened up revealing the scarred face of Emily Young. Even when I tried to prevent this, it still happened.

Things were starting to shift in the story, everything would depend on the birth of Reneesme, though I doubt Bella who probably had more self-awareness now, would want to have children.

''Hello Emily,'' I gave her a shy wave.

''Melissa!'' she said surprised before enveloping me in a warm hug, I awkwardly patted her back.

''Hi'' I smiled softly.

''Everyone's in the living room,'' she replied before grabbing my wrist dragging to the place in question.

My heart thudded anxiously in my chest as she announced to whole room, which consisted of ten wolves and three imprints that I was behind her, ''Guest who's here.''

She pulled me from behind her as I gave a timid smile to the guys, I gave a light smile to Jacob who looked like he'd seen a ghost, Sam was gaping, Remy had finally seen me and looked pissed off and Tianna was smiling eerily , the others, they just looked from their leader to me and back.

''Hi guys!'' I waved slightly.

''Yah Melissa Swan Armani, I need to have serious words with you,'' Remy screeched marching up to me; I spotted Embry giving his girlfriend a confused look. I'm guessing he didn't know everything.

I felt the pain and registered that I had been slapped, cradling my cheek, I mumbled a small, ''Ouch, I guess I deserved that.''

''You deserve a lot more for making us worry,'' Remy told me pointedly.

''I'm sorry,'' I said feebly.

Tianna poked her head from behind her sister and gave me a wide smile, ''Well, you finally made it Mel, you missed a lot.''

I chuckled dryly, ''Tell me something I don't know.''

_Livin la vida loca._

Looking me dead in the eye, Rem grasped my shoulders, ''Now start talking Missy.''

Then I began retelling me story up until my rescue.

* * *

By the end of it, everyone was left speechless.

''So that's what happened,'' Tianna gave a low whistle.

''Vampire Kings?'' Sam repeated hoarsely.

Paul was busy snickering at my attempt at bombs, obviously he hadn't seen MacGyver.

''Trust me it's a lot more complicated than that, having a vampire king for a mate, is to be frank, a pain in the ass.'' I said blandly.

''No worries there,'' Leah replied dismissively.

''It's good that you're back though,'' Tianna smirked.

''I am too, I honestly missed you guys,'' I said looking at the various faces.

I turned towards Jacob, ''Are you going to the wedding?''

He shook his head vehemently.

''Jake—you have to go,'' I told him imploringly.

He continued to shake his head, and crossed his arms stubbornly.

''Alright, have it your way, if don't want to properly send off your best friend with a happy life,'' I said lightly, hinting at him coming and I knew he picked up on it subtly.

''It's not like you'll be there by yourself, I'll be there, the girls even Seth.'' I continued giving him a quick glance.

He looked contemplative, ''I'll think about some more.''

''I still think she's making a big mistake.'' He grumbled before stumping off.

_You're not the only one._

* * *

I avoided the stares the Monday after the weekend, but I could hear them clearly, I hadn't run into any of the Cullens and I didn't see Bella at all.

She probably spent the night at Edwards'.

I continued to walk down the hallway on my way to my Bio class when I was suddenly snagged by Angela and Jessica.

''Where the hell have you been?'' Jessica said furiously as she linked arms with me.

''Yeah, we've been trying to call you non-stop for break,'' Angela replied concernedly.

''Sorry you guys, I had a lot going on,'' I replied half-truthfully, I didn't want to bring them into my supernatural world yet, they knew something was off about my family already, the less they knew , the better for their lives.

Well as normal as I wanted mine to be and as normal as I wanted theirs to remain.

''Let's head to class,'' I replied navigating us to the familiar room.

I spotted them immediately, Edward and…Bella.

They looked up at my arrival, staring intently, I avoided their gazes, and the time for questioning would remain till later, where I knew I would be face to face with the entire family.

Though I would probably have to get through Alice's prodding.

We sat down in our seats as Mr. Banner started the roll call.

It was going to be a long day.

''Are you okay?—was the first thing that came out of her mouth, her honey gold eyes pierced my brown ones as I sat down.

''I'm fine Alice,'' I replied.

I knew I wasn't.

''You aren't.'' she knew me too well.

''Well, would you expect me to be after what all I've been through these last few months,'' I whispered hurriedly.

''I'm sorry,'' she gave me sad smile.

I closed my eyes and decided to sleep this period.

That wasn't going to happen.

''What did they decide, I couldn't see them in my vision, they kept changing their minds,'' she said running a hand through her spikey hair.

''A lot,'' I said monotone.

''Oh,'' she mouthed silently.

* * *

When the day was over, I was promptly tossed over Jasper's shoulder like a bag of potatoes, even before I could blink.

''Is this really necessary?'' I asked in between Alice and Bella, who avoided all eye-contact.

''Of course darlin' you just sit tight,'' Jasper replied.

I sighed leaning back. 'It's not like I have a choice,' I thought begrudgingly.

I wondered about Carlisle for a brief second, considering the last time he saw me, I was on the verge of death.

I slowly closed my eyes and drifted away.

* * *

**Preview on next chapter: **

_Angela glanced at me, ''Why does your Mom want to talk to me?''_

_I shrugged innocently, ''who knows?''_

_She took the phone from me anyways and I watched as her eyes became wider and a smile blossomed on her face._

_I looked at Bella, ''Are you sure you really want to get married?''_

_She looked up at me from her old copy of Withering Heights, the only copy that she seemed so addicted to and wouldn't want to destroy even if Edward said he had a first edition of the book._

''_I love him very much and I'm going to marry him,'' she said determinedly. _

'_Alright Bella, if you want to be stubborn, be stubborn, but let the games begin.' I grinned wickedly._

_Operation Sabotage Wedding is a go._

* * *

**A/N**

Hello all, I am so sorry for taking my jolly good time on this chapter, I know you all have been anxiously waiting on me to post, I have so much to do these days with school and a wedding I am helping with, so please bear with me, Okay?!

I hope you all subscribe to my many alerts; check out my other stories and comment.

**Always Keep the Faith**

~Caribbean Trinidadian.


End file.
